Second Chance
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: [Yaoi, basado despues del final del manga de Beyblade] Desperdiciaste la primera y te has arrepentido toda tu vida de ello, ahora te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad ¿Que esperas? Tomala ya. KaixRei y YuriyxBryan Cap.8
1. Capitulo I

**IMPORTANTE**: A ver pongamos las cosas en claro, al final del manga sabemos que Kai se casa con una perra que se llama Misao, y tienen un hijo que se llama Gou, mientras que Ray se casa con Mariah (argh!) y tienen una hija que se llama Ling, ahora bien no se cuantos mas tienen familia ni como se llaman sus esposas ni nada, y ni me importa. Hago este fanfic porque NADIE ni siquiera el mismo Aoki Takao que me quita mi yaoi en Beyblade ù.ú aclaro que no se demasiado del manga (porque no me interesa) pero eso del final me ha venido molestando estos días (llámenlo secuelas post-trauma) y es por eso que hago esto, cuento con algunos datos mas no se que tan exactos lleguen a ser, como sea voy a poner todo como a mi se me pegue mi regalada gana, sin importar si me equivoque o no... pero eso si... ¡Estoy enojada! Y por eso hago el fic porque ya lo dije antes ¡NADIE ME QUITA MI YAOI! ¬¬ A ver que te parece esto Takao Aoki ¡Retuércete en tu tumba! Ah ¿Qué todavía no te mueres?

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_sCsCsCsCs_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Second Chance.** Porque si ¡Esto es una segunda oportunidad! al menos para arreglar la idiotez que hizo a Aoki a mi ver... no me critiquen soy fan yaoi y puedo quejarme lo que quiera del final y hacer lo que quiera también ù.ú

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, y no se que mas vaya a salir de esto.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** ¡Eso ya es de mandamiento, regla, norma y ley! ù.ú

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade es de Aoki Takao no mío porque si lo fuese mío ¡EL FINAL SERIA OTRO! pero eso no quita que la trama de esta historia sea MÍA... cuídate Aoki porque no sabes cuando me haré rica y comprare los derechos de Beyblade, haré lo que quiera con el y buscare dejarte en la calle ù.ú... sigo molesta ¬¬ disculpen las tonterías que digo.

**.: _Capitulo uno_ :.**

La casa se era sin duda un lugar silencioso, siempre lo había sido mas ahora parecía ser que ese silencio se acentuaba, que ese silencio se remarcaba aun mas, ese era el mismo silencio desde que ella ya no estaba, y era inevitable que hubiese dejado un hueco con su ausencia porque si lo había dejado, incluso sentía que la extrañaba... claro, se había acostumbrado a ella y a su presencia, no negaba que le había querido y quizás mucho... pero no amor, no, el amor era otra cosa, el amor se le había escapado desde hacia años de las manos.

Las vacaciones largas que representaban el verano apenas daban comienzo, y el sabia que este seria un año mas que pasaría harto de todo y de todos. Pero... no podía quejarse, no debía... no era el único que tenia problemas.

Mientras que el estaba hundido en su propia soledad, en su apatía y en su desesperación... su hijo también, lo sabia, sabia que Gou también estaba cayendo y el no era para nada capaz de ayudarlo, se sentía tan inútil ¿Desde cuando había comenzado esto? Dos años, hacia dos años que la madre de su hijo, la mujer con la que se había casado a pesar de no amarla realmente se había marchado para siempre de este mundo, hacia dos años Misao había muerto... ¿Cómo? los accidentes automovilísticos son tan comunes, tan fáciles de tener y tan fatales también.

Y en esos dos años había visto a su hijo caer, encerraste en si mismo, sufrir en silencio... y no había hecho nada por ayudarle... nada.

Lo triste de la historia recaía en dos sencillos y vanos hechos: El primero consistía en que el mismo se estaba viendo reflejado en aquellas orbes escarlatas idénticas a las suyas, que su niño estaba creciendo y anidando en su ser los mismos sentimientos nefastos por los que el había pasado toda su vida, desde su infancia en aquella oscura abadía. Y el segundo hecho era... que su hijo era infeliz, completamente... y Gou tan solo contaba con diez años apenas...

Kai suspiro despegando los dedos que tenia sobre el frió cristal de la ventana, no sabia que hacer, apenas eran dos semanas días desde que había regresado de Rusia hacia Japón, y su niño ya estaba mas decaído que nada... tenia que aceptar que su estancia en el frió país de una u otra forma ayudaba a su niño bicolor, pero regresar al país nipón... quizás no había sido la mejor idea de todas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza conteniendo toda la frustración que había dentro de su ser, sintiéndose atado, incapaz, impotente ante todo.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

"¡Papá! .¡Papá!" -un grito se dejo escuchar por toda aquella tranquila casa- "¡Papá!" -insistió la infantil voz-.

"Por todos los cielos Ling, ya voy" -se escucho una queja clara provenir desde el fondo de una de las habitaciones-.

"¡Ay papá! Hace hambre" -comento con un tono divertido la dueña de aquella cantarina voz-.

El sonido de un calmoso bostezo se dejo escuchar con claridad, y pronto por los pasillos la figura inconfundible del oriental de ojos dorados se hizo presente. Sus negros cabellos lucían revueltos, sus orbes ambarinas relucían con sueño y la expresión de su rostro se denotaba cansada. No había pasado una noche muy buena, mas su encanto natural hacia que se viese perfecto. A sus veintisiete años, Rei Kon aparentaba ser mucho mas joven, como si su apariencia y su estado físico fuesen en contra del tiempo.

Llego hasta las escaleras, donde con tan solo echar un vistazo hacia abajo la pequeña figura de su hija salía a la vista, la niña le sonrió y después emprendió la carrera, dirigiéndose a un lugar que Rei conocía... la cocina.

Bostezo de nuevo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de aquella pequeña pero acogedora casa que tenia en Japón, no era la gran cosa, bastante común de hecho pero se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. Piso el ultimo escalón y después avanzando por una sala, y pasando un pasillo mas llego hasta la cocina, que debía aceptar era uno de los lugares de la casa que mas le gustaban.

Al entrar observo a su activa hija de once años sentada en una silla, con los brazos sobre la mesa y en una clara actitud de espera.

"¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?" -pregunto el ojidorado pasando a un lado de donde la pequeña se encontraba, justamente en el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina, la casa contaba con uno mas grande que se usaba pasa las visitas, mas ellos no tenían muchas de esas-.

"Lo que sea esta bien, pero que sea mucho porque hoy amanecí con mucha pero mucha hambre" -rió divertida mientras comenzaba a jugar con una cuchara que estaba a su alcance-.

Rei tan solo sonrió en un gesto ligero, para después rondar diestramente por toda la cocina tomando los ingredientes que usaría para aquel desayuno, era una escena completamente común en su vida mas no podía quejarse... al menos ya no ahora.

Cuatro meses (déjenme le tengo manía al cuatro XD), cuatro meses eran los que hasta ahora llevaba separado de Mao... y si que había sido todo un suplicio lograr aquello, pues su vida de "familia" en realidad era una farsa y una completa carga que llevar sobre sus hombros, todo había empezado mal en aquella "relación" TODO.

Desde niños lo sabia... sabia que la pelirosa le tenia cierto gusto, y según Mao en aquel tiempo era "amor" mas Rei bien tenia entendido que solo era cariño lo que la mantenía confundida, habían crecido juntos, se conocían a la perfección, eran casi como hermanos, pero aparentemente la china ojiámbar había comprendido muy mal las cosas.

Y luego... y luego después de aquel ultimo torneo de Beyblade regresaron a China, a su país natal... hubiese preferido quedarse pues no quería separarse de sus amigos y mas en especial de uno de ellos, mas para su desgracia no había motivo que lo mantuviese en Japón, Rei solo quería un motivo en especial para quedarse en aquel lugar, mas este nunca llego.

Lo peor vino cuando al llegar a su pueblo se encontró con la gran e inesperada sorpresa de que había sido comprometido para matrimonio... ¿Con quien? Jah, que increíble de pensar pero si... le habían comprometido con Mao.

Hubiese incluso matado para no tener que casarse con ella pero había dos factores que lo orillaron a cometer tal estupidez, para empezar era un deseo de los ancianos todo respetables (uh si, claro) y el estaba acostumbrado a seguir las disposiciones que tomaban los mayores incluso si se adueñaban tanto de su vida, pues les estaba en deuda a todas aquellas personas que habían cuidado de el cuando sus padres habían muerto, no podía replicar ni quejarse. Pero la otra razón, la mas importante... era que realmente no importaba si se casaba con Mao, después de todo lo persona que el amaba jamás le correspondería, era un amor absurdo y completamente platónico el que tenia, una ilusión tonta y un sufrimiento agudo que no podía quitarse de si mismo.

Por obligación y porque estaba completamente seguro de que no servia de nada oponerse a ello pues el amor que el deseaba estaba fuera de su alcance, entonces nada le detenía realmente a negarse, fue por eso que acepto el compromiso.

Se caso... ah vaya estúpido... y justo como Mao lo quiso tuvieron que hacer un gran alarde con la dichosa boda, incluso invito a sus amigos mas como lo esperaba, el hombre de negocios y vida ocupada, Kai Hiwatari no había ido... mejor, de haber ido no hubiese sabido que hubiese ocurrido.

Al principio todo parecía marchar bien, realmente se había esforzado por querer a Mao más allá de una simple compañera, de una amiga, de una hermana, pero sus intentos sin duda alguna habían fracasado mas no se arrepentía de nada.

Paso demasiado poco tiempo para el nacimiento de Ling, su hija. Y quizás con aquella niña una de sus más grandes alegrías había llegado, mas también uno de sus grandes pesares. Mao comenzó a dejar ver la verdadera persona que era, no aquella amiga incondicional, no aquella chica de firme carácter, no, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un completo dolor de cabeza, no supo cuando ni tampoco porque pero al final la pelirosa era completamente otra persona.

Los años venideros habían sido bastante pesados, Mao parecía tenerle una manía como si lo quisiese ver hundido, sufriendo, solo... realmente no comprendía a la que había sido su amiga de la infancia. Mas también el problema era con Ling, trataba a su hija tan respectivamente que a Rei le parecía asombroso que una madre pudiese ser de aquella forma tan sencillamente desnaturalizada... pero claro... una madre no siempre tiene que ser buena por mas cruel que eso se escuche.

Ante todos eran una familia feliz, sin problemas y que se llevaban bastante bien, sonreían a todo mundo y dejaban ver una apariencia impecable, más solo era un teatro que aparentemente y sin querer los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevar a cabo.

Hasta que la situación realmente había llegado al limite, al punto en el que soportar mas tiempo era un suicidio, un punto donde ya ninguno de los tres podían seguir con aquel teatro que estaban montando diciéndose llamar "familia". No soportaba a esa mujer ni a su carácter endemoniado, no soportaba la poca atención que le ponía a su hija quien el mismo Rei se había encargado prácticamente de criar el solo, pues Mao ni una sola ocasión siquiera había estado ahí para su hija, para tomarla en brazos cuando esta había caído ni mucho menos para curar una sola de sus heridas.

Después de muchas discusiones y tiempos completamente llenos de tensión, habían acordado un divorcio mutuo pues era claro que Mao ya tampoco soportaba nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Ling quedo bajo su custodia lo que agradeció enormemente, pues no estaba seguro de cual hubiese sido el destino de su hija de haberse quedado con su madre.

Y al fin luego de más problemas habían ido a dar a Japón, donde ambos habían comenzado una nueva vida juntos, conseguido una buena casa y Rei un buen empleo, era primer cocinero en un restaurante de gran prestigio, buena reputación y precios bastante altos... y era ese mismo trabajo el que los mantenía a ambos viviendo de una forma tranquila y sin preocupaciones, al menos no como aquellas que suelen acechar a las personas comúnmente.

"Oye papá" -la niña interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe, quitándole la concentración-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -volteo el rostro hacia ella, mientras cuidaba ligeramente que el desayuno que estaba preparando sobre la sartén y bajo el fuego de la estufa no fuese a quemarse-.

"¿Este año si participare en el torneo regional?" -pregunto ella, con ansia e ilusión- "Recuerda que el año pasado no vinimos porque teníamos los problemas con mi mamá... y te aseguro que el tonto de Makoto gano y pensó que era el mejor todo porque no estaba yo para hacerle frente" -ya había comenzado a hablar bastante, justo como los niños solían hacer- "Pero si me sigues prestando a Driger para que entrene con el veras que este año si gano el torneo ¡Si! Aunque no se si haya rivales mas fuertes ahora, pero de todas formas yo se que voy a poder vencer a quien se me ponga enfrente porque..." -y la niña siguió hablando, mas Rei ya no pudo ponerle atención por mas que quisiese-.

Era cierto... en el torneo del año pasado su hija no había competido, debido a que en China tenían demasiados problemas como para reparar siquiera en la posibilidad de venir a un torneo desde tan lejos. El año antepasado sin embargo su hija si había participado y quedando en segundo lugar... mas eso se debía a que Gou, el hijo de Kai Hiwatari no se había presentado... de hecho tampoco el ruso y tenia ya mucho tiempo de no verle. La ultima vez hacia sido hacia tres años, en un torneo donde el hijo de Takao, Makoto, se dio a conocer como un digno hijo de su padre y un buen portador de Dragoon, aunque apenas si sabia realmente cual era el verdadero poder que aquel blade blanco con el legendario Dragón dentro de si guardaba.

Suspiro... vaya que se sentía nostálgico en ese momento, recordar esos torneos le había hecho recordar también los suyos, cuando era apenas un niño que comenzaba a conocer los verdaderos juegos de los campeones... aquellos viajes con el equipo, aquellas tantas peleas que ganaron por mas imposible que pareciese, todos los lugares que visitaron y todas las personas que conocieron.

Una sonrisa resignada se dibujo en sus labios... ahora se sentía viejo.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

Leer... ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba hacer? Todo el papeleo de Biovolt estaba en orden, no había ningún asunto que atender ni ningún caso que revisar, así que lo único que le quedaba era buscar alguna distracción en aquella fría mansión.

Estaba sentado lo que podría decirse con comodidad en un gran sillón, revestido de piel de color ojo, un alto respaldar, y unas patas de caoba que asemejaban un poco a las patas de una ave de cacería.

Mas aquella lectura en la cual se había enfrascado como un mero intento de escapar un poco, y alejar su mente de los problemas se vio interrumpida. Despego su vista a lentitud de aquellas blancas páginas cargadas de negras letras una tras otra, para chocar sus orbes rubíes con otras de asombrosa similitud.

Arqueo la ceja... en espera de algo... y ese algo llego.

"Dámelo" -pareció que el pequeño frente a el le exigía, mientras que extendía su mano completamente abierta hacia el, claramente pidiendo que algo se le entregase y se colocase en ella-.

"¿Chto?" -pregunto Kai, sintiéndose descolocado por un momento-.

"Dranzer" -respondió secamente, mientras movía su mano muy ligeramente en un gesto para apresurar a su padre-.

"Net" -negó con la cabeza el bicolor mayor en gesto decidido- "Yo creo que ya has entrenado lo suficiente por hoy... deberías buscar otra cosa que hacer Gou" -lo había dicho como mera sugerencia, sin la intención siquiera de incomodar o lastimar-.

"¿Buscar hacer algo?... ¿.¡Buscar hacer algo!.?" -estallo de la nada el niño- "No se que es lo que quieres que haga padre... Primeo me traes aquí en contra de mi voluntad ¡Sabias que no quería venir! Después... venimos a esta mansión que también dije que no deseaba ver mas... ¡Y ahora esto! Ni siquiera me dejas entrenar que es lo único que me hace soportable el estar aquí..." -y sin mas luego de aquel semejante desplante se dio media vuelta, bufando, maldiciendo en ruso y pisando fuertemente en una actitud de completo enojo-.

El bicolor dejo salir un bufido audible de su boca lleno de frustración, mientras que palmeaba su frente con la mano, cerrando los ojos pesadamente, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano que tenia libre y comenzaba a temblar... de rabia, de ira, de impotencia... de tantos sentimientos juntos que no era capaz de contener a pesar de que toda su vida había convivido con ellos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Gou? .¿Qué hago para ayudarte?" -se sintió presa de una sofocante desesperación- "¿Qué hago para ayudarnos?" -pregunto de nuevo a la nada, como rogando por la respuesta-.

Mas sin embargo al final de aquella enorme habitación finamente decorada, recostado sobre una pared y con un gesto completamente triste, el pequeño bicolor de ojos rojizos como su padre, y de marchas azuladas muy similares a las de Kai en las mejillas, también era presa de los mismos sentimientos del otro ruso.

"Yo no lo se papá, no lo se" -respondió el niño, aun escondido tras aquella pared intentando contener las ganas de llorar-.

Pero pese a ello, una perlada lágrima cayo, seguida de muchas mas que mojaron las mejillas del niño... estos sin duda parecían tiempos difíciles, mas difíciles que los que ya habían pasado antes... o al menos eso creían ambos.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Recuerdan que dije que estaba en huelga? .¡Al demonio la huelga! me siento tan vengativa con este asunto que renuncio a mi renuncia de escribir XD veamos aclaraciones, aclaraciones... Miren mis corazones, YO NO SE demasiado el manga ni del final ni nada, solo se que me ha dejado completamente insatisfecha y por eso estoy haciendo esto. Me voy a equivocar con los datos y mucho, pero no me importa porque no es mi culpa no saber con exactitud como pasan las cosas en el manga. Estoy poniendo todas las cosas en mi fic como yo considere mejor, por lo tanto si me equivoco, mis corazones no me vengan con quejas ni reclamos porque después de todo esto es un fanfic, nadie dijo que tenía que ser exacto.

Veamos, voy a combinar el anime con el final del manga, hagan de cuenta que esto es como en el anime solo que se le agrega el final del manga. Según se creo que el hijo de Kai se llama Gou pero hay quienes le dicen "Go", mientras que la hija de Rei se llama Ling pero es mas conocida con el nombre de "Rin" sea como sea este es mi fanfic y puedo hacer las cosas como quiera y equivocarme con los datos todo lo que guste. Sobre "Makoto" creo que así se llama el hijo de Takao y si también me equivoque con eso, pues sorry. Otra cosa... creo que Ling anda detrás de Gou mientras que Makoto tiene celos o algo así... olvídense de eso porque aquí no habrá nada entre los hijos de estos tres tipos ¿Ok?

Bueno espero que hayan leído esto porque es importante para la compresión del resto del fic, al menos para las personas que conocen el final mejor que yo y pueden quejarse porque me equivoco. Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya porque son las tres de la mañana, ya comprobé que lo mío es escribir en la noche jajajaja... una cosita mas... Le agradezco mucho a Nekot que me haya animado a fin de cuentas a hacer este fanfic ¡Gracias ninia linda! No estaba del todo segura pero con tu opinión me decidí n.n

Ahora si es todo lo que tengo que decir... ¡Nos vemos! Y si alguien por milagro divino de la gracia del señor inmaculado leyó esto... ¡Gracias! n.n

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	2. Capitulo II

He vuelto... pues ni que me hubiese ido por mucho... ¿O si? Oh quien sabe y no me importa XD adivinaron, hoy ando simplista como siempre.

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_sCsCsCsCs_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Second Chance.** Joh soy tan original ¬¬Uu

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, y no se que mas vaya a salir de esto.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y **YuriyxBryan**... yo no se de otra ¿verdad? XD

**Disclaimer**: .¿Que creen? Si, Beyblade sigue siendo de Aoki Takao y no mío, no tengo nada que ver con el y no hago esto con fines de lucro... lo hago con fines de venganza ¬¬

**.: _Capitulo dos_ :.**

La oscuridad se extendía por toda la habitación, rota tan solo por el suave sonido de su respiración acompasada. Al fondo en alguna parte el constante sonar de la manecilla de un reloj se escuchaba. Más poco duro la calma y el silencio pues repentinamente fueron rotos por el constante repiquetear agudo del teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, colocado sobre un velador. Al instante sus orbes rojizas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando en ellas el reflejo del desconcierto y dejando ver lo abrupto que había sido sacado de su sueño. Aun con pesadez en los parpados, se giro sobre su cuerpo estirando el brazo, tanteando con la mano hasta que dio con el teléfono, donde lo agarro para llevarlo hasta su oído. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada boca arriba, y por presión del cansancio volvió a cerrar los ojos, disponiéndose a contestar la llamada.

"Privet Kai" -sonó la voz del otro lado del teléfono, entusiasta, alegre-.

Los ojos del bicolor se abrieron repentinamente, mezcla de la sorpresa y después de un enojo indiscutible que le había llenado, incluso parecía que el sueño se había alejado pues bien sabia quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

"¿Te desperté?" -pregunto con seguridad aquella voz-.

"Por todos los malditos demonios ¡Yuriy! .¿Que diantres haces llamando a esta hora?" -soltó casi bufando Kai, al tiempo que se enderezaba en su cama, sentándose en el borde y dejando ver que cualquier rastro de sueño ya se había alejado-.

"No me digas que es tan tarde" -respondió con algo de burla el pelirrojo aquel, que en ese momento se encontraba tan distante del Japón... para usar mas la especificación que encontraba en la lejana y fría Rusia, su hogar desde niño y que aun ahora seguía siéndolo-.

"¡Claro que si idiota!" -resoplo, buscando con la mirada en el buró aquel reloj electrónico que tenia, donde con números rojos alumbrados se podía ver claramente la hora: 4:33 a.m.- "¿Qué pasa? .¿Porque llamas?" -intento calmarse, cerrando los ojos y suspirando inaudiblemente, después de todo estaba hablando con Yuriy y aunque este le hubiese incomodado... seguía siendo su mejor amigo y representaba un gran apoyo, tanto en el pasado como también podría seguir siéndolo ahora aunque estuviesen tan alejados-.

"En realidad no del todo... llamaba para saber como estabas, bueno mas bien... ¿Cómo esta Gou?" -específico, pues aunque en el alma le importaba bastante el Hiwatari mayor, el pequeño también simbolizaba una preocupación sincera-.

Ante aquella pregunta volvió a abrir sus rubíes orbes, ahora afligidas sin alguna duda. Aquella pregunta encerraba dentro de toda su sencillez una complicación tan extrema que ni en mismo sabría explicar. Entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, el tema le afectaba y el mucho, mas ahora estando solo y seguro de que nadie le miraba podía libremente expresar esa melancolía retraída.

"El esta como siempre... y con eso me refiero a mal" -respondió al fin luego de un breve y muy ínfimo silencio-.

"Kai... vuelve a Rusia" -pidió suavemente aquel pelirrojo de azules ojos, una suplica queda pero consistente- "Gou realmente no es feliz ahí..." -quiso explicar después para darle mas validez a su primer dialogo-.

"¿Crees que no lo se?" -Kai se permitió el sarcasmo al decir aquello- "Me lo reprocha en cara y constantemente... yo se que no es feliz aquí" -dijo después eso como en un susurro culpable, como aquel que ve el sufrimiento del condenado pero no puede ayudarlo-.

"¿Y entonces?" -su voz había sonado un tanto exasperada- "¿Por qué no regresan?" -y ahora se escuchaba como un claro reproche-.

"No podemos estar escapando del pasado todo el tiempo" -soltó el, suspirando de nuevo mas esta vez su emisor del otro lado de la línea pudo escucharle- "El tiene que aprender a no huir... y tiene que reponerse a eso".

"Es solo un niño" -y esta vez era más que claro el reproche impreso en aquella frase-.

"Es solo un niño... Yuriy, nosotros también fuimos solo unos niños cuando estábamos en la abadía" -contesto, con una frialdad que casi podía helar el alma... se escuchaba tan cruel diciendo aquello-.

"Escúchate Kai... escucha tus palabras... ¿Cómo puedes ser así con tu propio hijo? -recrimino, enojado completamente y si Hiwatari hubiese podido verle, en sus ojos observaría la furia del fuego azul-.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero... no necesito que hagas un drama por teléfono que no te queda" -espeto después, con tono cansado- "Sabes que es algo que Gou debe de hacer... que yo debo de hacer" -aclaro, esperando que el otro le comprendiese mas no dudaba, Yuriy siempre terminaba entendiendo y a la primera-.

"Si... lo se" -y la furia de aquellas palabras quedo olvidada- "Pero... al menos déjame darte un consejo".

"Habla".

"Pasa mas tiempo con el... lo único que Gou quiere es sentirse apoyado por ti... sentir que no esta solo, estar mas tiempo contigo... tener presente que eres su padre y le importas" -explico Yuriy calmadamente, midiendo sus palabras y tratándolas de expresar de la mejor manera posible-.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" -Kai arqueo una ceja en gesto de extrañeza- "¿Ahora eres psicólogo?" -aunque no pudo evitar un poco la burla después-.

"No, pero hablo con mi hijo" -replico Yuriy, usando un tono de voz mas serio que el del bicolor-.

"¿Alexéi te dijo eso?" -replico, recordando al hijo de Ivannov que había quedado sin madre cuando esta murió-.

"Pues claro que si... Gou se lo dijo hace ya tiempo... pero Alexéi no había dicho nada porque se suponía era un secreto" -aclaro el, sintiéndose un poco mal por romper el voto de silencio que había hecho con el niño, mas la situación lo requería-.

"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?" -frunció el ceño en gesto molesto-.

"Porque apenas me acabo de enterar" -refuto, usando un tono de voz muy parecido al del ojiescarlata- "Y tu como su padre ya deberías saberlo mas que nadie... no me decepciones Kai" -soltó, esta vez había tristeza en sus palabras-.

"Creo que... tienes razón".

Por un instante ambos quedaron callados, sin saber que decir, aunque la realidad era que quizás ya habían dicho todo lo que debían.

"Eso era todo Kai" -dijo al fin el pelirrojo para romper aquel silencio que sin duda le parecía incomodo-.

"Bien..." -y nuevamente dudo de sus palabras- "Spasibo" -dijo al fin, y aunque no lo viera sabia que Yuriy estaba sonriendo ante aquello, quizás triunfalmente o quizás, con sinceridad-.

"Siempre un placer servir" -dijo ahora mas tranquilo, con un tono de burla en aquello que había pronunciado- "Y perdona por haberte despertado".

"No, no importa".

"Entonces te llamo después... si tienes tiempo tu hazlo" -pidió, la hora de la despedida estaba llegando-.

"Si, lo haré... dale saludos de mi parte a Bryan y a Alexéi" -dijo ya, solo por mera cortesía-.

"Claro, y tu me saludas a Gou" -aunque Yuriy si lo había dicho con sinceridad-.

"Da... Do svidaniya" -y con la ultima frase marco sin duda la muerte de esa conversación-.

"Do svidaniya Kai" -fue lo ultimo que el bicolor escucho, pues luego el sonido inconfundible de la comunicación cortada se hizo presente-.

Hiwatari miro durante algunos instantes mas la bocina telefónica que en su mano permanecía, para después con lentitud y toda la aparente calma del mundo colocarla de nuevo en su lugar correspondiente. Permaneció unos instantes más aun sentado al borde de la cama, presa de sus propios pensamientos.

Eran tantas las cosas que en ese momento le agobiaban, tanto con lo que tenia que lidiar, tanto lo que pesaba la cruz que llevaba sobre sus hombros... y estaba solo sin duda, nadie iba a venir a ayudarle ni aunque lo pidiese.

Se puso después de pie ya sin importarle la hora en lo mas mínimo, era mas que seguro que no podría volver a dormir aunque lo quisiese, ni aunque su cuerpo para el descanso lo necesitase. Se encamino en la oscuridad pues conocía aquella habitación a la perfección, tropezarse o chocar con algo no era una opción. Abrió la puerta y salio por los pasillos de la fría mansión, necesitaba un buen café... un rato más de reflexión.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

El zafiro de su mirada aun seguía fijo en aquel teléfono portátil que sostenía, y que después dejo sobre la mesa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, recargándose en una pared cercana. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, esperando haber hecho lo correcto y que al menos Kai pudiese comprender al fin donde estaba el centro del problema.

Entre tantas cosas que pensar, por accidente tropezó en su mente con los recuerdos de los últimos años, tan frescos y tan palpables como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando ocurrieron.

Aun lo recordaba, aun lo tenia muy presente. Hacia ya tantos años que su vida había dado un giro completamente brusco, y todo había empezado cuando Kai Hiwatari le había llegado con la noticia de que se casaba... oh si... cruel realidad que el por mucho tiempo lastimeramente se empeño en negar. Es decir ¿Cómo no negar aquello tan hiriente? Después de todo, llevaba ya tantos años enamorado del ruso bicolor, queriéndole en secreto y en silencio... que aquella noticia simplemente le había devastado por completo, a el, que siempre había guardado la esperanza de que algún día y como si de un milagro se tratase Kai fijaría sus ojos en el no como en un amigo, ni como en un hermano y compañero... sino como una persona a la cual podía amar, mas aquello jamás sucedió.

Una vez que la boda de Hiwatari hubo pasada, el sentía derrumbarse, que ya nada le quedaba, y quizás podría haber sido verdad. Fue cuando la conoció, decía llamarse Sai, sus ojos eran de un verde completamente intenso que recordaba mucho al de las esmeraldas, y su cabello castaño tenía una claridad notable. La chica era buena familia, muy enfermiza y salud siempre delicada... y a pesar de ello acepto tenerla a su lado, quizás Sai se había enamorado de el, pero Yuriy aun sentía que quería a Kai... sea como fuese el caso, solo había estado con esa mujer por dos buenas causas: la primera era que despertaba en el una ternura, compasión quizás... y la segunda era despecho... si, se sentía mas que despechado porque Kai se hubiese casado, que quizás tonta e ingenuamente el quiso seguir sus pasos como si en algo ayudase, como si el bicolor fuese a recapacitar aquello, e ir directamente con el entregándole el corazón.

Y eso claro, nunca paso. Como también fue claro que Sai no estuvo mucho tiempo a su lado... pues hacia nueve años, cuando su hijo había nacido la delicada mujer había muerto en aquel complicado parto, y se quedo solo. Solo sin la madre de su hijo, y sin Kai... vaya que a veces la gente puede cometer muchas estupideces por sencillos arranques de celos, de despecho, de precipitaciones.

Mas en parte se equivoco... no estaba solo, Bryan siempre permaneció a su lado, en todo momento, en toda circunstancia en las buenas y en las malas. El le ayudo a cuidar a su hijo, el se encargo de velar también por el bienestar y de la salud de Yuriy... el estuvo a su lado cuando todos los demás ya se habían ido.

No supo cuando paso o como sucedió, pero termino prendido del pelilavanda, adorando cada cosa de el y sabiendo que si un día el se fuese, definitivamente ahora si quedaría en soledad. Mas estaba completamente seguro de que aquello jamás pasaría, porque aunque le pareciese imposible, Bryan, el mismo Bryan Kuznetzov que podía ser tan arrogante, tan cínico, tan sarcástico y detestable... ese mismo pelilavanda correspondía a sus sentimientos con infinita ternura, y le hacia sentirse mas amado que nada en el mundo.

Al final agradecía todo aquello que había pasado, desde la boda de Kai hasta el nacimiento de su hijo... todo ello lo había llevado a encontrar la felicidad verdadera.

Una sonrisa sincera se plasmo en los labios de Yuriy, estaba por adentrarse en aquellos recuerdos de hacia dos años, pero decidió no hacerlo... no, ahora estaba de tan buen humor que no quería empañar aquello con la tristeza que el recordar eso representaba, además estaba seguro de que Kai podría resolver el problema... confiaba en el.

Se retiro de la pared, comenzando a caminar hasta salir de la habitación, buscando con la mirada aunque de antemano sabia donde se encontraba aquello que le interesaba. Avanzo por algunos pasillos más y cruzo un par de puertas, hasta que al fin llego hacia la sala de forma práctica decorada. Y la escena que contemplaron sus azuladas orbes le llenaron de una ternura desbordante.

Ahí sobre uno de los dos sillones mas largos, sin pena ni preocupación se encontraba a comodidad acostado Bryan, su pelilavanda. La expresión de su rostro era muy tranquila, llena de serenidad, y para completar aquel cuadro en sus brazos descansaba un pequeño, de rojizos y alborotados cabellos, cuyo rostro de ángel también se encontraba en la completa paz.

Entrecerró el azul de su mirada, mientras que se tomaba tiempo para analizar mas la escena y comprobar una vez mas, que aunque lo quisiese no podría pedir mas felicidad que la que ahora tenia. Se acerco a ellos haciendo el menor ruido posible con sus pisadas, hasta que quedo de pie a poca distancia de aquel apacible par que descansaba.

"¿Estas dormido Bryan?" -pregunto con inocencia, suavemente procurando que sus palabras no hiciesen demasiado ruido-.

"Si" -aquella respuesta hizo que en los labios de Yuriy se formase otra linda sonrisa-.

"De acuerdo ¿Me voy porque estas dormido?" -hablaba con delicadeza, susurrando-.

"Como quieras" -respondió el otro, abriendo los ojos y revelando el color de sus orbes igual al de su cabello, y ambas miradas quedaron prensadas la una de la otra-.

"¿El si esta dormido?" -murmuro, señalando al pequeño de cabellera rojiza-.

"Da" -desvió por un instante la mirada hacia el niño que en brazos tenia- "No hace mas de quince minutos que se quedo dormido" -aclaro, haciendo de su voz un murmullo-.

"¿Y tu?" -pregunto mientras con delicadeza se arrodillaba al lado del mueble-.

"Lo intentaba" -sonrió ligeramente- "¿Te quedaras?" -pregunto al ver como el pelirrojo se acomodaba mejor, recargando su cabeza junto a la de su hijo-.

"Hasta que despierte" -aclaro, cerrando poco a poco los ojos-.

"¿Sabes una cosa?... este niño siempre termina por atarnos a los dos a su lado" -expreso con su ya muy usual sarcasmo impreso de cariño-.

"¿Y no te da gusto?" -sonrió, cuando sus orbes ya estaban ocultas bajo sus parpados-.

"Mas de lo que imaginas" -y lo ultimo que había dicho fue un susurro que Yuriy apenas si escucho, pero hizo que solo sonriese aun mas-.

Quizás ambos se quedarían dormidos, quizás no... pero algo era seguro, los tres iban a estar juntos, de eso no cabía duda.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

Medio día, y el movimiento de aquel lugar era constante y un tanto apresurado. Sus orbes doradas estaban fijas en el trabajo que estaba realizando con tanto esmero y dedicación, actuaba con la seriedad digna y necesaria de todo un profesional y por muy poca cosa se distraía. Aunque claro, existía una sola cosa en aquel momento que con la más mínima acción ya tenia toda su atención en menos de un instante.

"Papá" -le llamo aquella voz y sin titubear ni un instante fijo su mirada en ella-.

"¿Qué pasa Ling?" -pregunto Rei mirando de manera expectante a su hija, esperando que esta le dijese algo-.

"Ya... ¿Ya me dejaras cortar las papas? Oh si papá por favor, por favor déjame cortarlas ya" -suplico la pequeña pelirosa (shit... si, es como su madre ¬¬ argh) enfocando una mirada anhelante en el ámbar de sus ojos, como si de un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia se tratase-.

"Esta bien, pero procura no cortarte ¿Si?" -le pidió con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, una sobre protectora y dulce-.

"Claro" -asintió ella, mientras tomaba uno de los tantos utensilios que ahí tenia, para ser mas exactos un cuchillo de pequeño tamaño-.

"Recuerda tener cuidado" -una vez mas advirtió su padre, mas sabia que la pequeña en algo ya dominaba todo aquello-.

"Sip" -exclamo enérgicamente, mientras tomaba con firmeza el cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar las papas que anteriormente y con gran destreza ya habían sido peladas-.

Sin más y al ver que la niña tenía el cuidado suficiente, Rei regreso su mirada y su concentración al trabajo que estaba realizando. Con una maestría increíble se dedicaba a cortar los vegetales del siguiente platillo chino que se disponía a preparar. El cuchillo plateado y con excelente filo entre sus manos se movía a gran velocidad, cortando certeramente y con precisión, si alguna otra persona carente de experiencia y habilidad intentase lo mismo que el estaba haciendo, lo mas seguro es que terminase con mas de un dedo cortado. Más para el no representaba complicación alguna, era ya todo un experto con todo aquello mas no por ello dejaba de ponerle la atención debida y el cuidado requerido.

"¿Sabes una cosa papá?" -comenzó comentando la niña de ojos dorados, mientras con esmero se dedicaba a hacer cortes finos- "Ya veras que cuando sea mayor también seré una cocinera tan buena como tu, y además veras que seré la mejor beyluchadora también ¡Ya veras!" -sonrió de manera entusiasta mientras tomaba otra papa- "Yo se que si ahora estas orgulloso de mi lo estarás mas cuando crezca y le demuestre a todo el mundo lo buena que soy, porque ¿Verdad que voy a ser la mejor? .¡Claro que si!..." -y nuevamente su niña se fue a hablar tanto como era su costumbre-.

Rei asentía o hacia algún comentario de las cosas que su hija decía... definitivamente Ling siempre contaba con energía para todo, y a veces el se preguntaba si su hija se apagaría de algún lado, o si funcionaba a base de baterías muy buenas... y como si de un chiste se tratase siempre acababa por reír ante aquello. Pese a todo lo que la niña había vivido era muy activa y alegre, Rei se había encargado de poner todo de su parte para que su hija creciese sin complejos y estando consiente de que se le quería mucho.

"Oye papá... cuando salgas de trabajar ¿Podemos ir a jugar al parque?" -y de nuevo obtuvo la atención del chino, que se enfocaba de nuevo sobre su pequeña personita y le miraba con la intensidad de sus dorados ojos-.

"Claro que si" -asintió Rei, sonriendo con su dulzura característica al tiempo que levemente con la cabeza asentía-.

"¡Que bien!" -festejo Ling sonriendo aun mas que su padre- "Me encantan las vacaciones, aunque mas me gusta estar contigo... por cierto ¿Me compraras la nueva consola de video juegos que salio? .¡Muero por poder jugarla!" -y de nuevo la mirada de ternura que conmovía apareció en sus ojos dorados, heredados de su padre-.

"Eso lo hablaremos luego... si prometes hacer mas labores en la casa podría ser" -propuso divertido, ante el puchero que hizo la niña-.

"Si lo hago... ¿Lo prometes?" -repuso con una mueca graciosa en el rostro, dejando ver un poco lo insegura que estaba de la propuesta-.

"Lo prometo" -y le regalo una sonrisa mas-.

"¡Esta bien!" -y de nuevo regreso hacia lo que estaba haciendo-.

Rei se alegro de que su hija fuese tan calmada, y al mismo tiempo tan obediente con lo que el le pedía, de esa manera podía llevarla al restaurante sin la mas mínima complicación, y dejarla incluso que se quedase a su lado en la cocina del lugar, donde todos los chef se encontraban cada uno haciendo lo que debía. Se podía decir que Ling era su pequeña ayudante y aprendiz de cocinero, y las personas que trabajaban con el siempre se admiraban de que se preocupase lo suficiente por su hija como para llevarla consigo cada vez que podía, también notaban que la relación entre ambos era muy buena, algunas de las mujeres que laboraban con el solían insinuársele al saber que era un padre soltero ¿Y como no hacerlo? Rei Kon era un sueño, y su hija parecía de lo más agradable y linda.

Mas claro, el jamás hacia caso ni siquiera a un halago y se dedicaba a mirar por su hija y el bienestar de la misma. Apenas en esos meses estaban construyendo una vida mejor para ambos, alejados de aquella mujer que se había empeñado en atormentarlos tanto a el, como a su hija.

"Oye papá... ¿Así esta bien?" -pregunto Ling, indicando un tazón lleno de las mismas papás que ella se había encargado de cortar dándoles una forma sofisticada, tanto como el mismo restaurante-.

"¡Esta perfecto Ling! Felicidades lo hiciste muy bien" -y sonrió encantado, quitándose el clásico gorro blanco que chef que portaba solo porque el lugar donde trabaja así lo pedía, para después colocarlo en la cabeza de cabellos rosados de la niña, donde el gorro resbalo hacia su cara por quedarle grande- "Jeh... vas camino a ser una gran cocinera ¡Pronto serás mejor que yo!".

"¿De verdad?" -tomo el gorro quitándoselo de la cara, y acomodándolo mejor sobre su cabeza intentando que no volviese a venirse hacia el frente- "Yo se que no es cierto" -hizo un tierno puchero- "Pero ya veras que cuando sea tan grande como tu seré tan buena".

"Y no lo dudo" -sonrió de nuevo, al tiempo que atendía su propio trabajo pues aunque estuviese hablando con su hija, nunca se retrasaba en nada y jamás perdía el tiempo- "¡Serás mejor!" -casi canto aquellas palabras-.

El resto de las personas presentes en la atareada cocina tan solo sonreían ante la escena. No sabían mucho de Kon o de su vida privada, pero si estaban consientes de que el hombre cuidaba solo de su hija y sin duda alguna por lo que ellos podían observar lo hacia estupendamente. Todos veían con muy buenos ojos al chino e incluso muchos de ellos le habían ayudado a llegar hacia el puesto en el que estaba, llegar a ser primer cocinero en un lugar tan importante en menos de seis meses era algo imposible mas Rei lo había logrado, aunque no solo. Cuando entro a trabajar como un simple ayudante desde ese entonces los demás se dieron cuenta de su situación, trabajaba doble turno y por lo tanto a determinada hora salía corriendo por su hija para después regresar con ella, si bien es cierto estaba prohibido llevar a los hijos al trabajo, el gerente había hecho una muy amable y bondadosa excepción con el chino al conocer su historia. Su hija se quedaba en un rincón haciendo sus deberes escolares mientras que el continuaba con su trabajo, mas jamás fue ignorada o poco atendida, Kon siempre encontraba un momento para prestarle atención a su hija, fueron esas mismas cosas que sin querer le hicieron ganarse simpatizantes en el trabajo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus conocimientos y habilidad eran demasiadas para un simple ayudante, y estando el puesto del primer cocinero libre pues el otro no hacia mucho que acababa de renunciar y aun no habían podido reemplazarlo, no fue difícil que Kon se convirtiese en el chef estrella del restaurante, y lo que mantenía su simpatía con los demás es que seguía siendo igual de amable y humilde como había entrado, como si su puesto no significase nada, y claro, seguía tratando a su pequeña hija con la misma atención que le daba.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

Aquellas orbes rojizas le miraban con la sorpresa y la confusión impresas en ellas, como si pensasen que aquello que acababa de decir no se tratase más que una mala broma, una jugada cruel.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" -pregunto el niño, con una clara desconfianza y un recelo que solo el comprendía en aquel momento-.

"Yo no miento" -aclaro Kai, mirando como su hijo no le quitaba los ojos de encima-.

"¿Y porque querrías que fuésemos a dar un paseo? Que yo sepa a ti jamás te han gustado" -replico el, con un tono muy acusador pues pensaba que su padre se traía algo entre manos, no era muy normal el ofrecimiento que acababa de hacerle-.

"Solo quiero ir a caminar, y si quieres me puedes acompañar... ¿Acaso eso es un crimen?" -refuto a Gou, pues lo cierto era que ambos Hiwatari tenían el mismo carácter endemoniado del que muchos se quejaban y muy constantemente-.

"Pues antes parecía que si" -el pequeño bicolor se cruzo se brazos, conservando la frialdad de su mirada escarlata-.

"Bueno revoque la ley... ¿Me acompañaras o no?" -insistió en su postura, aunque por tratarse de su hijo le hubiese gustado ceder más sin duda alguna-.

"Hn" -se encogió de hombros rompiendo contacto visual con su padre- "Da lo mismo".

"Te espero en la entrada, ve por una chaqueta" -fue lo ultimo que dijo Kai antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de aquella mansión-

Gou se dio la vuelta con calma y tranquilidad, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia las largas escaleras que le llevarían a su habitación, localizada en el tercer piso de la mansión, si bien era cierto tenia que subir muchos escalones todos los días y aquello era mas que agotador, no negaba que le ayudaba de bien ejercicio y le parecía adecuado el hacerlo.

Llego hasta las mismas y comenzó a subirlas mientras en su infantil mente las cosas que acababan de suceder justamente hacia escasos minutos eran repasadas y analizadas con más cuidado. No entendía porque su padre de la nada llegaba y le ofrecía de una manera que el considero amable, que lo acompañase a caminar por la ciudad, eso era raro... lo mas seguro es que quería algo de el y por ahora comenzaba a comportarse de aquella manera. Y si Kai lo hacia por interés... ¡El estaba feliz!... no lo negaba, realmente le había dado mucho gusto que el fuese a pedirle aquello ¡Que importaba si lo hacia por quererse ganar o recompensar algo! no pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre y aquello le parecía un sueño como pocas veces tenia.

No podían culparlo... era apenas un niño que se había quedado sin madre, con un padre tan frió que el a veces se preguntaba si toda la vida Kai Hiwatari había sido de aquel modo, y si seguiría así por siempre. Pero desde ahora su infancia ya estaba mas que arruinada... se sentía tan infeliz. Lo único que realmente deseaba era que Kai, su padre, su héroe... que el pasase tiempo con el, recordaba perfectamente como Yuriy, Bryan y Alexéi parecían tan felices los tres juntos, conviviendo, riendo, demostrándose que se querían... que eran una familia.

Por eso le había gustado tanto Rusia... la familia Ivannov-Kuznetzov era la única verdadera familia en la que había estado, porque debía aceptar que su familia aun cuando su madre vivía... nunca había sido la mejor.

Después de subir todos los escalones y llegar hasta su habitación, cogió la primera chaqueta que encontró en su closet. Se la puso y de nuevo salio. Mas esta vez al llegar al inicio de las escaleras para bajar, se afianzo del pasa manos y se subió en el, al tiempo que se agarraba con firmeza y después dejaba que la gravedad hiciese acto de presencia, y de lo mas divertido se deslizo hacia abajo sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas risillas en el largo y peligroso camino hacia abajo. Aunque estaba mas que acostumbrado... ¡Esa era la única diversión y distracción que había encontrado que hacer en la casa!

Cuando su desliz hacia abajo llego a su fin, de un ágil salto regreso de nuevo hacia los escalones donde quedaron tan pocos para bajar, que de otro salto al fin toco suelo. Corrió con rapidez, y justo antes de llegar a la entrada de la mansión aminoro el paso hasta que quedo caminando solamente, incluso se encargo de intentar aminorar su respiración agitada.

En la puerta Kai ya le esperaba, así que apresuro un poco hasta que llego junto a su padre, y con tan solo una mirada le indico que ya estaba listo. Paso a su lado al tiempo que el bicolor mayor se encargaba de cerrar la larga puerta tras de si. Por aquellas fechas la mansión Hiwatari que se localizaba en Japón se encontraba desierta de servidumbre, por lo tanto todo corría por cuenta de Kai... aunque en realidad lo único que debía hacer era mantener todo en orden, puesto que incluso la comida podía pedirla o ir a alguno de los tantos restaurantes caros que solía frecuentar.

"¿Te parece si vamos al parque hijo?" -pregunto llegando al lado del niño, y comenzando a caminar juntos pues Kai había decidido no llevar consigo el automóvil, después de todo se suponía que irían a caminar-.

"Si claro" -respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando adoptar una actitud indiferente-.

Kai tan solo permaneció en silencio mientras ambos se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión, caminando por el tramo cementado que servia para el acceso de los autos. Más tan ocupado estaba en sus pensamientos sin ponerle mucha atención a los gestos de su hijo, que no vio cuando una sonrisa muy ligera, casi imperceptible aparecía en los labios del niño.

'_¿Hijo?... se siente tan bien cuando lo dice...'_ -pensó el pequeño mientras borraba la sonrisa de sus labios... su padre casi no sonreía y por eso el intentaba hacer lo mismo-.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Sha vine! Juar... ¿Lo notaron? .¡SeEeEeEeh! Este capitulo fue mas largo de los que suelo escribir XD lo que pasa es que estoy en mi campaña de "Escribir mas y mejor" (aunque la verdad creo que solo lograre escribir mas XD) lo que pasa es que lo considere y si... hago los capítulos de mis fanfics muy cortitos, por eso de ahora en adelante intentare hacerlos mas largos ¿Qué les parece la idea? y hablando de ideas... ¿Por qué rayos, truenos, demonios y centellas puse que Yuriy había tenido un hijo? O.o ¡Porque eso es parte de mi plan! Juar, cuando hago un fanfic casi todo elemento esta fríamente calculado... además ¡Lo arregle! Le mate a la madre y deje a Yuriy con Bryan ¡Ay me amo! Y Gou... me parte el corazón el pobre, es un ninio sin amor xomo yo XD jajajajajaja XD soh como sea, todo en este fanfic tiene un propósito... y ¿Hacia donde va el fanfic? Oh bueno... no lo se, pero quizás termine haciéndolo como una telenovela barata mexicana (y que conste que los mexicanos somos los mejores haciendo telenovelas de todos los habla hispanoamericanos... yo no veo novelas ¬¬ pero hablo con quienes si las ven y dicen eso jajajaja).

A ver con respecto al fanfic, según se en el manga Mariah (Mao como gusten) tiene el cabello rojo (ósea la perra tiene el cabello pelirrojo, muy feo para mi gusto) por lo tanto su hija debería tener el cabello también rojo ¿No? .¡Pues no es cierto! Porque como esta es mi combinación de anime/manga entonces tendrá el cabello rosa como en el anime su madre lo tiene (además en los fanarts siempre se lo ponen de ese color) una cosa mas, por ahí me dicen que Misao no existe... ¡Lastima que no sea así! Porque Misao SI existe... tengo un scan del manga donde sale ella con Gou para comprobarlo ¬¬Uu así que lo siento por todas (incluso también por mi)... pero Misao es tan real como Mao x.X

Ya, ya... fue mucho trauma y yo mejor me voy, no sin antes agradecer infinitamente su review a todas las personas que me lo dejaron, y ellas son:

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi**

**Shiroi Tsuki**

**Ishida Rió**

**El verdadero poder del corazón**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**Birthy**

**NeKoT**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Kaila Hiwatari-Kon**

**Sei-chan**

**Nadryl**

**Roquel**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Pandora-Sakuma**

Y bien esto ha sido todo por hoy... juar no haré comerciales porque estoy muy cansada y ahora solo quiero descansar... y además creo que no las veré hasta que entre a clases (o por septiembre) así que disfruten de la ultima actualización que hago pues yo me voy a tomarme mis vacaciones jujujujujuju. Nos veremos después y claro ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Si me enseñaste a vivir ahora enséñame a morir..."_


	3. Capitulo III

Y después de no se cuantos años al fin vine a actualizar esta cosa que dice llamarse fanfic XD

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_sCsCsCsCs_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Second Chance.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, y no se que mas vaya a salir de esto.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y **YuriyxBryan** que raro viniendo de mi ¬¬Uu soy bien predecible.

**Disclaimer**: Pues si, Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, pero esta historia es mía, mía... porque Aoki no seria capaz de pensar en una solución tan inteligente paraarreglar la regada de final que hizo muajajajajaja XD

**.: _Capitulo tres_ :.**

"Nos vemos mañana Sakura" -se despidió de la ultima persona que se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina general del restaurante-.

"Hasta mañana Rei-san" -sonrió la mujer, mientras se inclinaba un poco para quedar a la altura de la hija del chino- "Te cuidas mucho Ling-chan".

"Si" -asintió ella convencidamente- "¡Hasta mañana a todos!" -agito su manita despidiéndose de todos en el lugar-.

"Adiós" -fue casi la respuesta espontánea y retórica de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí despidiéndose de la niña-.

Y así sin más y luego de terminar su turno de trabajo y ya sin su atuendo de gran cocinero destacado, tomo la mano de su hija para salir de la habitación. Todos los presentes que aun laboraban en la cocina, ya fuese porque estaba los dos turnos o porque llegaban para trabajar en el siguiente compartieron el mismo sentimiento de agrado hacia las dos personas que acababan de retirarse. Rei era una persona sencilla y muy fácil de querer, bastante paciente y agradable por lo cual y gracias quizás a la suerte no se había ganado ningún enemigo, rival o al menos una persona a la que el le desagradase. Y por parte de la pequeña Ling, era una niña muy activa e inquieta, siempre estaba intentando ver en que podía ayudar ya que según ella "No iba ser una carga para nadie", normalmente es imposible no querer a los niños a menos de que a la persona no le gusten, o en otro caso el infante sea un suplicio de alguna u otra forma por su comportamiento, pero la pequeña pelirosa (hmpf! ù.ú) caía en gracia de todos los mayores y bien habían aprendido a tomarle mucho cariño y la habían nombrado "La pequeña cocinera" dado a que la niña siempre estaba por ahí metida ya fuese con su padre o con otra persona en la preparación de los alimentos, no podían negar que aprendía ese tipo de cosas con mucha rapidez. Sin duda alguna para esas personas Rei Kon representaba todo un ejemplo digno de seguir. Un excelente cocinero, una persona amable, un maestro diestro, un padre excepcional y un jefe que no aparentaba serlo.

El chino de cabellos negros y dorados ojos llego a la entrada del restaurante, después de despedirse de algunos meseros, el gerente y claro, el portero que se encargaba de revisar a las personas que tenían reservación y a las que no, y sobre todo que se dedicaba a dar mesas.

"Papá ¿A dónde vamos ahora?" -pregunto la niña, tomando con firmeza la mano de su padre-.

"Iremos a casa a comer" -volteo su vista dorada hacia abajo, para enfocarla en la figura de Ling que le miraba expectantemente con sus ojos ambarinos bien abiertos y vivaces-.

"Dijiste que iríamos al parque" -hizo un puchero inflando graciosamente sus mejillas mientras que miraba fijamente al pelinegro- "Y además... ¡Ya comimos en el restaurante! Siempre comemos en el... no excusas" -acoto lo ultimo, de la manera a la que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer omitiendo una o dos palabras-.

"Hmmm..." -Rei se llevo una mano a la barbilla haciendo el gesto de pensar-.

"Papá... papá lo prometiste" -le miro fijamente con esas orbes brillantes, que parecían tener la mirada de piedad que pide un condenado a muerte-.

"Oh esta bien, esta bien" -respondió al fin del chino ¿Cómo podría resistirse a esa arma tan poderosa que era la mirada de su hija?-.

"¡Siii!" -expreso felizmente la chiquilla tomando con fuerza la mano de su padre entre la suyas y comenzando a caminar hacia delante con el afán de jalarlo, como si creyese tener la suficiente fuerza como para hacer tal hazaña- "¡Anda vaaaaaamos!" -pidió como la niña impaciente que era-.

"¿Pero es que ni siquiera iremos a la casa por una pelota para que juegues?" -cuestiono divertido su padre-.

"¿A quien le importan las pelotas? .¡Yo quiero que juegues beyblade conmigo! Hace mucho, pero mucho que no entrenamos juntos" -replico ella dejando de tirar de la mano de Rei, mirándolo largamente-.

"Oh esta bien" -suspiro de nuevo el chino derrotado ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos ojos dorados fuesen tan poderosos? Definitivamente su hija había heredado lo mejor de el- "Practicaremos" -suspiro, con una sonrisa-.

"¡Viva!" -soltó la mano que mantenía apresada entre las suyas y comenzó a caminar dando pequeños saltitos alegremente-.

"Niños" -refuto divertido Rei, comenzando a caminar para evitar que su hija le llamase de nuevo y volviese a hacer un drama a media calle-.

Rei alcanzo a su hija y le tomo de la mano delicadamente, no es que fuese uno de esos padres sobre protectores en exceso que resultaban ser sofocantes y exagerados, pero no creía conveniente que su hija caminase por las calles de Japón sola y brincoteando por ahí... esta bien que le dijesen padre neurasténico pero no se fiaba mucho además ¿Estaba en su derecho no era así?

El chino se guardo la risa para si mismo en su interior, pues no podía negar que incluso el se divertía con las cosas que hacia ¿Quién lo diría de Rei Kon?... bueno, Rei Kon hacia mucho que había dejado de ser un jovencito, y mucho mas que había dejado de ser un niño... ah, como pasaba el tiempo y era desolador ver que a pesar de que su vida actual era buena, que amaba a su hija y no podía quejarse... aun así deseaba locamente poder volver el tiempo atrás y ser de nuevo aquel chiquillo que sus amigos los White Tigers juzgaban de traidor... quería comenzar de nuevo. Mas las ideas prontamente volaron de su mente como las tonterías imposibles que eran.

Ling gustosa tomaba la mano de su padre mientras caminaban por calles ya conocidas por ambos a la perfección, adoraba ese pequeño y tranquilo parque para poder ir a jugar, su padre era muy bueno con ella y cuando tenia tiempo siempre le llevaba, sin duda alguna la ojidorada estaba completamente segura de que tenia el mejor papá del mundo y no podía ser mas feliz a su lado. Pero su madre... oh su madre era otra historia... ¡A esa señora no la quería! Claro que no, era mala muy mala y no la quería. Desde mas niña recordaba perfectamente lo mal que la había tratado... todo el tiempo lejos del hogar haciendo sabia quien que cosas... con dolor y cierto rencor que ni siquiera sabia que era, Ling recordaba que nunca JAMÁS en todo lo que llevaba de su existencia su madre estuvo ahí presente, cuando ella había tropezado y caído, nunca estuvo para levantarla ¿Cuántas veces Mao había curado sus heridas y secado sus lagrimas? Ni una sola. ¿Cuántas veces sencillamente le había llamado "hija"?... no, Mao nunca la llamaba de aquella manera. Y es que ella no entendía porque su madre tenia que ser tan mala con todo mundo, porque siempre tenia que estar peleando con su padre por cualquier cosa, porque tenían que estar fingiendo ante las demás personas que los tres se querían mucho, si era claro que ni Ling ni Rei querían a Mao ni tampoco ella los quería... Y la pequeña pelirosa se preguntaba si todas las familias eran como la suya, si uno de los padres era malo y el otro bueno... pero no lo sabía y la verdad tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Ahora ella era feliz muy feliz, su madre ya no estaba con ellos y las cosas eran mejores, su papá ya no tenia que estar peleando constantemente con Mao, y Ling no tenia que soportar los constantes desprecios de su madre ni mucho menos los malos tratos, y ahora podía ser dichosa al lado de su padre que tanto la quería ¡Todo estaba bien ahora!... aunque había una cosa que de cierta forma le preocupaba y le hubiese gustado mucho que se hubiese resuelto... su padre no era feliz completamente y ella lo sabia... si tan solo encontrase la solución a ese problema que aquejaba a su progenitor, definitivamente los líos del corazón eran peor que romper un jarrón o tener que comer esas verduras que tanto aborrecía y que Rei le daba porque decía que eran buenas para ella (típico x.XUu)... estaba declarado oficialmente, ella nunca se iba a enamorar, no señor.

"Ling" -la voz de su padre la saco de sus infantiles pero aunque ella no lo supiese, profundos pensamientos- "Ya llegamos" -y soltó la manita de la niña-.

"¡Que bien!" -y al instante olvido todo lo que antes ocupaba su mente y se enfoco en el momento que estaba viviendo-.

Con emoción salto de aquí para allá disfrutando de la sensación del verde pasto en sus pies, a pesar de traer zapatos casi podía jurar que sentía la hierba fresca, como había pasado mucho tiempo en las montañas anteriormente en el pueblo natal al que pertenecían su padre y su madre, había desarrollado un amor justificado por la naturaleza y apasionadamente disfrutaba de ella cual si fuese una ecóloga entregada a su tarea. El parque era más que propicio para la distracción de los niños, tenía varios juegos propios y muy comunes, unas cuantas resbaladillas, los tan bien vistos columpios, los típicos sube y baja... y tantos juegos metálicos más para la distracción de los pequeños que se notaba que se habían esmerado en ello. Y eso solamente era una parte, los alrededores estaban cubiertos de pasto y el lugar lleno de árboles y algunos senderos para caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo por ellos una tarde de otoño para disfrutar del caer de las hojas y la tibieza del sol, claro no podían faltar siquiera las varias bancas puestas para el descaso de las personas.

Más en aquella época del año estaba un tanto desértico, dado a que se trataban de las vacaciones de verano muchos de los niños se habían ido o de vacaciones, o a los típicos campamentos que organizan las mismas escuelas, sea cual fuese el caso ese día en particular el parque lucia rebosante de tranquilidad.

"¡Vamos papá! Muéstrame que puedes hacer" -reto la niña sacando de entre sus ropajes un flamante beyblade plateado que su bit chip carecía de contenido alguno- "Y no quiero que seas bueno conmigo ¡Vamos a jugar en serio!" -exigió ella, inflando las mejillas y mirando decididamente al chino-.

Rei rió de buena gana al ver la expresión que había en el rostro de la pequeña, si que tenía una hija temperamental. De entre sus ropas que conservaban la característica de ser chinas busco hasta que lo encontró, saco también entonces un beyblade... hacia años que ya no participaba formalmente en el deporte mas nunca había dejado de practicarlo aunque fuese con la compañía de su hija. A pesar de haber abandonado profesionalmente su pasión, el blade en sus manos lucia los mas grandes avances que se habían hecho en los últimos años, cortesía de su amigo **Kyouju** (alias "Kenny" para los amigos XD) quien no había dejado para nada su manía por las tecnologías y todo lo relacionado con ellas, la ultima vez que supo de el hacia unos meses se había enterado que trabajaba en una de las mas importantes cedes de la BBA como un investigador destacado. Y claro el castaño de los anteojos no lo dejo a un lado cuando hizo el nuevo modelo que le había diseñado especialmente a Takao, pues ambos mantenían una buena relación de amistad como cuando eran niños. Kyouju también había diseñado un blade para el de la misma calidad que el del dueño de Dragoon, y había escuchado que también había hecho uno para Max y Kai más no sabia si había logrado entregárselos. Sacudió ideas de su mente y regreso a la realidad donde su hija impaciente esperaba para poder comenzar.

"¿Con los ataques antiguos?" -pregunto divertido Rei, recordando que lo mejor que dominaba su hija eran aquellas jugadas que el había aprendido antes de partir de su pueblo natal, cuando apenas era casi un niño-.

"Claro" -asintió ella encantada con la idea mientras preparaba su lanzador-.

"Pues, te dejo el conteo" -y el chino no podía evitar sentir la misma emoción en ese momento que incluso cuando gano el torneo asiático en su pelea contra Rai (alias "Lee" pa´ los compas)-.

"Entonces... tres... dos... uno..." -y lo ultimo lo contuvo aspirando aire para poder decirlo con fuerza-.

"Let it rip" -y a coro perfecto la voz de padre e hija sonó-.

"¡Te voy a vencer!" -la voz llena de convicción de Ling hizo sonreír al pelinegro-.

"Encantado de ver como lo haces" -y era franco en sus palabras, no existe mayor orgullo para un padre que ver a su hijo ser mejor que el en el algo-.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

"¡Papá!" -una alegre vocecita sonó por toda la casa llamando al hombre que admiraba- "¡Papá!" -insistió de nuevo el niño-.

"¡En la sala Alexéi!" -respondió una voz de hombre, que sonaba tan melodiosa y perfecta-.

Al escuchar aquello sonrió, y se encamino rápidamente mientras que sus rojizos cabellos herencia clara de su padre se movían mientras avanzaba, mas en sus verdes ojos cual esmeraldas legado de su madre, una chispa de alegría rebozaba... en pocas palabras era la viva imagen de un niño sano, sin preocupaciones y perfecto enmarcado de la inocencia. Llego a la habitación de discreto pero esmerado decorado, para encontrarse con aquel hombre de piel blanquecina, brillantes y enigmáticos ojos azulados, de cabellos de fuego.

Yuriy estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro que sostenía diestramente con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con un crucifijo plateado que tenia colgando del cuello por medio de una fina pero resistente cadena, y en medio del mismo donde las dos líneas que formaban la cruz se conectaban, una joya, quizás un rubí se apreciaba con forma prismática. Pasaba sus dedos por el metal mientras que cómodamente se introducía mas en su lectura que a su parecer estaba rebosantemente interesante.

"Dime" -murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que el niño que acababa de entrar le escuchase, mas siguió con la vista en las blancas hojas repletas de pequeñas letras negruzcas-.

"Acabo de hablar con Bryan por teléfono" -comento entusiasmado, llegando hacia el lugar donde su padre se encontraba cómodamente sentado-.

"Oh ¿Y que te dijo?" -arqueo una ceja, ya comenzaba a perder interés en la lectura-.

"Hablamos de ya sabes que y adivina que me contesto" -dijo Alexéi de manera orgullosa, como si hubiese hecho un gran logro-.

"¿Qué?" -Yuriy cerró el libro que tenia en su mano, ahora si enfocando toda su atención en su primogénito-.

"¡Que si!" -sonrió enormemente- "Bueno... no me dijo que 'si' exactamente ¡Pero fue algo muy parecido! Algo así como un ya veremos cuando llegue y hablemos los tres" -explico después inocentemente con la dulzura de un niño de su edad-.

"Oh pero que interesante" -el pelirrojo mayor arqueo las cejas divertido, mientras que en la curvatura de sus labios una sonrisa ligeramente cómica se formaba- "Y debo suponer que tu vas a intentar por todos los medios que los dos te demos la razón".

"Exactamente" -dijo con tanta naturalidad y espontaneidad que eso podía escucharse como un claro cinismo-.

"De acuerdo, hablaremos cuando Bryan llegue" -dijo al fin Yuriy, volviendo a abrir el libro que antes estaba leyendo-.

Porque efectivamente, todo aquello solo había sido una manera indirecta del pequeño ojos azules para pedir la autorización de su padre para acceder a hablar de aquel asunto que venia sonado mucho desde hacia tiempo y ahora lo hacia con mas fuerzas en aquellos días en el hogar Ivannov-Kuznetzov... había sido muy cuidadoso con las palabras que había usado, tanto que de manera maravillosa su padre hacia aceptado sin la mis mínima queja. Alegre por haber cometido su objetivo, intercambio un par de palabras mas con el ojizafiro mayor y dando saltitos regreso sus pasos por los pasillos del lugar llegando de aquella manera a la perfecta y de blanco color, cocina, junto a la entrada de la misma a manera de estar sujeto a la pared un teléfono blanco también y de un cordón bastante alargado se encontraba, ese mismo teléfono era el que había utilizado instantes antes para hablar con el pelilavanda, incluso junto a el se encontraba un banco especialmente colocado para que Alexéi pudiese utilizar el aparato sin problema alguno.

Entro en la bien arreglada cocina y abriendo el refrigerador que estaba localizado en un punto estratégico del lugar, jalo otro banco mas un poco mas alto que el que usaba para el teléfono y lo coloco frente a la nevera, subió en el y alcanzo el compartimiento que se mantenía cerrado por una pequeña puertecilla pues se trataba de la parte donde mas frió se concentraba. Alargo su brazo y tomo un bote, para después bajar de un salto del banco, tomando el banco retirándolo y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. Se encamino hacia uno de los estantes y abriendo un cajón saco una cuchara para cerrar de nuevo dicho cajón y se encamino hacia la sala donde su padre aun interesado por su lectura se encontraba. Alexéi se sentó en su largo y amplio sillón favorito muy cerca de donde Yuriy se encontraba, abrió el pote que traía en las manos y hundió la cuchara en el contenido que no era mas que un frió helado de chocolate, llevándose después el utensilio a la boca saboreando de su postre. Mientras se encargaba de hacer desaparecer su helado o al menos una parte de el, vagamente comenzó a pensar en tantas y tantas cosas, y casi inconscientemente o por la mera costumbre se llevo la mano derecha al cuello tirando de una cadenilla hasta dar con el objeto que colgaba de ella, un relicario.

La forma del mismo era simple, redondo y del lado derecho una bien detallada ala sobre salía del radio del circulo, alrededor del mismo unas cuantas piedras de negro color adoraban contrastando perfectamente con el color plateado del objeto en cuestión. Ese relicario era su tesoro y lo cuidaba bastante, en el una fotografía de su madre se encontraba... no la había conocido pero estaba seguro de que la mujer le hubiese amado de haber vivido. El pequeño pelirrojo solía ser muy delicado con aquel preciado objeto, y en más de una ocasión llego a pelear con Gou porque al bicolor le encantaba tomarlo desprevenido, quitarle su pequeño tesoro e irlo a esconder a sabia lugares extraños que solo el ojirojizo conocía. Cierto, extrañaba enormemente a su amigo Gou, el niño de cabellos azulinos había sido su único amigo, pues aunque Alexéi estaba "obligado" a ir a la abadía que se encontraba bajo la propiedad de Kai Hiwatari y la administración de Yuriy Ivannov, los niños que ahí asistían no era lo que Alexéi pudiese decir "los mejores compañeros del mundo" pero al menos el niño bicolor había sido el pequeño mas especial que se había cruzado en su camino, no compartían formas de ser que fuesen similares pero tal y como sus padres lo habían sido de niños, Gou y Alexéi a su manera eran los mejores amigos.

Mientras Yuriy leía y jugaba con su crucifijo, su hijo con la mirada perdida en la nada comía de su helado, mientras que entre su mano jugueteaba también con su relicario. Para cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y escucharon una fuerte y clara voz anunciando su llegada ambos regresaron de sus respectivos mundos a la realidad. Cuando Bryan entro a la sala después de un pesado día abadía donde tuvo que arreglar un par de cosas que estaban marchando mal respecto al programa a seguir, un par de ojos profundos como si llamas azules se tratasen, y otros verdes como un par de esmeraldas naturales se posaron sobre su persona.

Bryan sonrió a medias pensando como el hijo se parecía tan enormemente a su padre, así que no le quedo nada mas que cruzarse de brazos y mirarlos largamente porque definitivamente ambos pelirrojos habían estado esperando su llegada.

"Bueno" -rompió el extraño silencio retórico que a veces se formaba entre ellos tres- "Vamos a hablar" -anuncio y una sonrisa se formo en los labios del ojiverde-.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

La situación era mas que incomoda, como siempre entre ellos así que prácticamente ya no era de extrañarse siquiera. El no iba a negarlo ¡Estaba muy feliz! Caminar junto a su padre era algo que lo hacia dichoso aunque en si el hecho fuese tan sencillo, un hecho que puede pasarse como algo tan insignificante, para Gou era una de las suertes mas asombrosas... aunque su padre fuese tan callado y sumido en su indiferencia como para prestarle atención, aun así el estaba disfrutando de aquel supuesto "paseo". Los ojos escarlatas del niño se perdían por el basto parque, en pleno verano aquel era un de los mejores y mas cómodos lugares de la ciudad y resultaba en ironía que fuese también uno de los menos visitados por las dichosas vacaciones. Ahora que Gou lo consideraba habiendo regresado a Japón, lo mas seguro es que su padre lo metiese a una de las escuelas del lugar... horrible, no quería ni imaginar siquiera lo que seria pasar por todo aquello, el no quería otra escuela, tampoco deseaba quedarse en el país nipón, no, el quería volver a su fría Rusia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y el par de hombres que ocasionalmente y por una arcaica costumbre en la cual solían recaer las personas, llamaba "tíos".

Mientras que su padre mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo como si el mismo fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo en aquel momento, el pequeño bicolor observaba a su alrededor no queriendo aceptar que estaba encantado con el sencillo paisaje que ante su infantil mirada se alzaba. Unas cuantas parejas caminando, unos niños jugando con libertad, y algunas personas más todas dispersas por el lugar, aunque para nada estaba concurrido, en Rusia no podía observar parques de ese tipo.

Mientras avanzaban algo llamo su atención, al parecer era un hombre con una niña, su hija quizás, pero lo que le llamo la atención era lo que estaban haciendo, si no veía mal ¿Jugaban beyblade? Oh que maravilloso... a Gou le hubiese gustado que su padre jugase con el de aquella manera, solo lo hacia cuando se ponía a practicar con el y sobra decir que no tenia ni una pizca de diversión ni relajación lo que hacían. Pero el niño noto algo mas, algo que le pareció curioso pero mientras se acercaban a ellos que se encontraban exactamente en la parte central del parque, aquella donde los juegos suelen estar, y donde precisamente un sencillo plato de beyblade se encontraba... a medida que llegaban y podía distinguirlos mejor, podría jugar que se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

Kai miraba el suelo, si, pero no por gusto sino porque no se sentía capaz de mirar siquiera a un lado y no poder hablar con su hijo, ya lo había intentado un par de veces desde que ese paseo había iniciado pero sencillamente las palabras no salían de sus labios y ¡Eso le enfurecía tanto! .¿Porque le era tan difícil hacerlo? Era su hijo por todos los dioses ¿Cómo era posible que no se sintiese capaz de dirigirle un par de palabras?... definitivamente no lo entendía, pero con algo de desesperación buscaba la respuesta en sus pensamientos.

"¡Vamos Driger!" -una voz resonó alrededor en una orden llena de firmeza, y que congelo prácticamente la sangre del ruso bicolor- "¡Ataque garra de tigre!" -que viva se escuchaba esa voz, que entusiasmada... que terriblemente conocida-.

Al instante y con una velocidad completamente increíble el ruso levanto la vista buscando desesperadamente de donde había provenido aquel grito, y no tardo en reparar en la persona dueña de aquella voz que no había olvidado y que seria capaz de recordar a la perfección así pasasen diez años mas.

El chino miro la clara expresión de su hija, y de alguna manera le divirtió bastante ver la chispa retadora en los ojos de la pequeña.

"¡Esta vez no!" -replico ella apenas su padre había ordenado un ataque clásico y de antaño- "¡Relámpago oscuro, rayo negro" -grito Ling decididamente mientras que su blade efectuaba también, un ataque ya conocido a la perfección-.

Aquella técnica Ling la había aprendido cuando vivían en la aldea de los White Tigers, hacia ya un par de años... junto con esa aprendió muchas técnicas mas que eran tradicionales, y otras tantas que el chino enseño luego de que había dado por terminado su viaje, cuando el era mas joven y ella todavía no nacía. Rei había dicho que todo lo que había aprendido en sus constantes viajes seria llevado como enseñanza hacia los de su pueblo y como era de esperarse... había cumplido.

Al final cuando ambos objetos chocaron, la fuerza aparentemente fue la misma lo que causo que fuesen a reparar en las manos de sus respectivos dueños debido a la potencia del golpe entre ambos pues habían salido disparados.

"¡Trampa!" -reclamo la pequeña haciendo un puchero- "¡Hiciste trampa! No es justo papá dijiste que seria en serio ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar?" -replico ella, enfocando su carita enojada en la del pelinegro-.

"No te deje ganar, fue un empate" -respondió el, como si acabase de informarle a su hija que la tierra no era el centro del universo-.

"¡Malooooo!" -ella se cruzo de brazos indignada dándole la espalda al ojidorado después-.

"..." -con una sonrisa el chino tan solo negó con la cabeza-.

"¿Rei?" -y tan pronto como se poso esa sonrisa en sus labios, se borro al instante después-.

Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, su acanelada piel pareció palidecer, mientras que sus pupilas se achicaron... ¿Había escuchado bien? Dentro de su pecho golpeo con violencia el corazón, la ansiedad lleno sus sentidos y un ligero temblor como si de un gato asustado se tratase se presento en el. Encontró fuerza no supo de donde, para poder girarse y saber si lo que había escuchado era real o solo se trataba de un fantasma del pasado. Se giro lentamente como no queriendo hacerlo y cuando quedo de frente a la persona que le había llamado, sintió de golpe la sorpresa y repentinamente pareció que se olvido de todo, hasta de su nombre.

Con escepticismo y como si temiese que quien estaba frente a el fuese solo un espejismo a punto de desvanecerse, quiso avanzar hacia el, tomarlo en brazos, saber que era real, que estaba ahí... que al fin lo veía de nuevo. Más Kai no pudo moverse ni un centímetro siquiera, porque su cuerpo pareció traicionarle al no avanzar cuando eso era lo que mas deseaba en aquel momento-.

"¿Kai?" -al fin había logrado articular una palabra, un nombre... quizás el ojidorado había olvidado como se llamaba el en ese instante, pero no podía olvidar el nombre de esa persona ni aunque lo quisiese-.

"Rei..." -susurro el ruso absorto en aquellos soles intensos, dorados, que solo podían pertenecer a la mirada que tanto extrañaba desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo-.

Eran ya tres años de no verse.

Kai apenas si lo podía creer, ahí parado y salido de la nada se encontraba la única persona que había amado, que aun amaba ¿Desde hacia cuanto? .¿Diez? .¿Once? .¿Doce años? Jah seguro que ya había perdido la cuenta... pero estaba ahí ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo podía amarle de la misma manera? La respuesta era meramente sencilla... lo amaba, estaba seguro de que Rei se trataba del estúpido y cursi amor de toda la vida del que tanto solía escuchar, aquel que seguirá incluso hasta el día de su muerte... y después de tantos años creía firmemente en que así era.

Rei parpadeo incrédulo... no era posible ¿Verdad? No, no lo era... Kai no podía estar ahí en aquel momento... y sin embargo lo estaba.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sus ojos gritaban tantas cosas por el repentino encuentro, que desgraciadamente no era posible entenderlas siquiera... pero si hubiesen estado mas calmados quizás... solo quizás, el hubiesen visto el reflejo del amor en la mirada del otro. No dijeron nada, solo estaban ahí, de pie mirándose como si nada mas en el mundo existiese alrededor de ellos.

Gou arqueo una ceja y miro con más atención al hombre que había mencionado su padre, y le pareció reconocerle... ay, pero si era...

"¡Gou!" -el grito repentino y firme de Ling saco de su ensoñación a los adultos, mientras que hizo que el otro niño diese un pequeño respingo-.

"Ling..." -dijo el como descubriendo lo obvio mientras que fruncía el seño, personas como Ling Kon no eran fáciles de olvidar ni si quiera para un niño-.

"Ay, hasta que al fin das la cara ¿Dónde te habías metido? .¿Ya supiste que Makoto ha sido el ganador de los últimos torneos? .¡Y tu que lo dejaste! Ay como me das pena" -frunció el seño la pelirosa, acercándose hacia el otro niño que le vio con recelo adoptando una postura bastante seria-.

"¿Yo? .¿De que hablas?".

"¡Yo no estaba mocoso! Por eso no hubo nadie que le pusiese un alto al tonto, tonto de Makoto ¡Ya nos deshonro!" -cruzo los brazos molesta-.

"Espera malcriada yo no tengo nada que ver ¡Ni me importa!" -se defendió al instante el otro-.

"Sigues siendo un mocoso odioso" -replico Ling-.

"Y tu una malcriada sin modales" -ambos se miraron como si quisiesen matar al otro-.

"¡Te reto!" -dijo ella sacando su Beyblade-.

"¡Yo también te reto!" -respondió el pequeño bicolor sacando de su bolsillo un Beyblade de color azul-.

"Vas a morder el polvo" -dijo ella desafiantemente-.

"Te comerás tus palabras" -respondió con otra agresión Gou, mientras que adoptaba una mirada casi intimidante-.

Ambos niños y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo se alejaron ante la atónita mirada de sus padres... ¿Qué diantres, demonios, truenos y centellas había sido todo aquello?... sabían que tenían uno o dos desacuerdos pero... eso era algo que no se esperaban. Mas la discusión de sus hijos los había regresado a la realidad y al verlos irse al plato que instantes antes habían utilizado la pelirosa y el ojidorado, ambos voltearon a verse... aquello era tan absurdo que hasta un sueño incoherente le parecía... todo parecía tan irracional en ese momento.

"Estas aquí" -murmuro Rei, mientras que su mirada se suavizaba considerablemente... al fin había aceptado que no estaba soñando-.

Tres años...

"Si" -sin poder contenerlo Kai sonrió ligeramente, aun controlando sus impulsos de tomar al chico frente a el-.

De nuevo se veían...

"¡Que agradable sorpresa!" -sonrió abiertamente en otro, con sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo rebosantes de alegría-.

No servia de nada, sus caminos estaban separados...

"Lo mismo digo" -por los infiernos bendecidos, cuan difícil era soportar las ganas que tenia de tomar a Rei en brazos teniendo tan cerca... tan lejos-.

Tenían hijos, familias... lo que deseaban no podía ser ¿Verdad?

"¡Te extrañe Kai!" -y si el bicolor no había tenido la voluntad de hacerlo, Rei si, porque sin esperar mas se encamino hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza-.

Y todo razonamiento se fue de sus mentes... al demonio, hoy no estaban para pensar.

El ruso correspondió el abrazo, como si temiese que de solo tocarlo Rei se desvanecería de su vida una vez más. Mas el chino pronto rompió con el contacto... ya no era un chiquillo impulsivo y comportarse de esa manera era ridículo, así que no pudo evitar apenarse por el hecho.

"Nunca espere verte aquí" -dijo Rei, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás creando distancia entre el, y el ojirojo-.

"Ni yo" -contesto, tratando de acallar todas las emociones que dentro de su ser bullían-.

"¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo? Nos tenias preocupados, Takao ya te daba por muerto" -sonrió de aquella manera, de la única forma en la que Rei Kon a pesar de los años era capaz de esbozar sin cambio alguno-.

"Es una larga historia" -no pudo evitar sonreír también ¡Era tan feliz en aquel momento!-.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" -dijo el chino, señalando como a metros de ellos sus hijos competían por ganarle al otro diciéndose sabría quien que cosas- "Yo creo que les llevara un rato... podríamos hablar" -sugirió, sintiendo como si regresase en el tiempo años y años a tras-.

"Ahí" -señalo Kai una banca cercana de donde Gou y Ling se encontraban, a lo que Rei asintió suavemente-.

Sumergidos en un silencio ambos fuesen a sentar ni tan cerca ni tan lejos del cuerpo del otro, pero siempre una distancia los separaba.

Silencio... de nuevo mas silencio era lo único que irónicamente podía escucharse entre ellos dos...

"¿Qué has hecho estos años?" -Rei fue quien hizo pedazos el sepulcral mutismo con la melodía de su voz-.

"¿Qué has hecho tu?" -contra ataco la respuesta... la realidad era que no se sentía capaz siquiera de decir que había pasado-.

"Hmm... nada... ahora vivo aquí en Japón" -comento alzando su mirada hacia el cielo- "Trabajo de cocinero ¿Qué gran novedad, neh?" -sonrió con algo de burla- "Llegamos hace un par de meses y pensamos quedarnos" -explico-.

Una sonrisa irónica surco entonces los labios de Kai como siempre la vida del chino parecía estar en orden.

"Takao, Max y Kyouju ya saben que estamos aquí... vi a Takao hace cosa de un mes creo... pero como Max regreso hacia los Estados Unidos no he tenido noticias de el, y hace un tiempo Kyouju me entrego un beyblade nuevo, también había hecho uno para ti y uno para Max ¿Lo recibiste?" -pregunto, asombrosamente Rei hablaba como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, con una naturalidad asombrosa-.

"Si" -respondió apenas, recordando que el beyblade que ahora portaba a Dranzer era el mismo que le había obsequiado el castaño de los anteojos-.

"Me da gusto... y pues no he hecho mucho ya sabes lo típico, hace poco Ling salio de vacaciones, hoy vinimos al parque, quería jugar" -dijo sonriendo, mas su mirada no se despegaba del azulino cielo repleto de nubes que flotaban en el dejándose llevar por el viento-.

"Se ve que eres tan feliz"-dijo irónicamente-.

"La verdad es que si" -y aquellas palabras le habían dolido en el alma a Kai-.

"Oh y seguro tu esposa encantada" -replico el, escupiendo las palabras como si de veneno se tratasen-.

"La verdad no lo se" -Rei frunció el seño graciosamente, giro la cabeza y por fin después de tanto tiempo enfrento la mirada del bicolor- "Ya no tengo esposa" -y la sonrisa de los labios del chino se ironizo- "Nos separamos hace cosa de un año y medio, y solo hasta hace cuatro meses logre el divorcio... leyes, son tan tediosas" -se burlo de la situación, cuando estaba viviéndolo se había dicho muchas veces en el futuro que se reiría de ello, y así había sido-.

"Oh cuanto lo siento" -dijo, quiso sonar solidario pero... ¡Claro que no lo sentía! No, aquellas palabras habían sido la mejor cosa que había escuchado en toda su patética existencia-.

"Que curioso, yo no" -y sonrió cerrando sus orbes doradas-.

"Pero la querías tanto" -replico Kai, apartando su mirada porque no se sentía capaz de ver al ojidorado de frente y controlar sus impulsos al mismo tiempo-.

"Oh si, la quería y mucho, era como una hermana... lastima que ella lo arruino" -aclaro-.

"¿Hermana? Rei, te casaste con ella, tuvieron una hija" -replico el otro sintiéndose completamente dolido, enojado por la manera tan ligera con que el chino decía sus palabras-.

"¿Crees que lo hice por gusto?" -su mirada apacible repentinamente se volvió seria- "Kai... a mi me comprometieron con Mao... yo no quería casarme" -dijo, y claramente su vista se ensombreció-.

"¿Qué?" -atónito la pregunta había salido por si sola de su boca-.

"Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, de todas formas el teatro se vino abajo..." -suspiro cruzando los brazos- "¿Recuerdas el ultimo torneo? Yo regrese a China... pues bien a los pocos días me entere de que estaba comprometido y ni siquiera lo sabia, y al ultimo resulto que era con Mao... apele por no casarme y no pude zafarme del compromiso... me case a la fuerza" -frunció el seño, dejando escapar un suspiro-.

"¿Cómo?" -Kai parecía cada vez mas sorprendido- "¿Y porque no te negaste?" -casi grito la pregunta, y de no ser porque se controlo hubiese tomado al neko para sacudirlo por los hombros-.

"Te juro que lo intente... pero al final no estaba en mis manos... los ancianos de mi pueblo lo habían decidido y no era quien para desobedecerlos".

"¿Me estas diciendo que te casaste solo porque ellos te lo dijeron?".

"Así es".

"¿Y si ellos te hubiesen dicho que saltases a un maldito pozo lo hubieses hecho Rei?" -las palabras de Kai habían sonado en un claro tono de agresión, era toda la ira contenida que sentía en ese momento-.

"Si eso los hubiese hecho felices, si, hubiese saltado al pozo" -respondió ante el tono del otro- "Kai yo quede huérfano desde muy pequeño, los ancianos cuidaron de mi siempre, incluso hasta me entregaron a Driger... y mi compromiso con Mao era algo que los mantenía felices porque nada les hubiese dado mas gusto que verme casado con una chica de la aldea... les debía tanto que no sabia siquiera como pagarles, creí que lo menos que podría hacer era eso... casarme con Mao... y lo hice, yo solo quería hacerlos felices al menos la mitad de lo que ellos me hicieron a mi por cuidarme cuando mas lo necesite" -la melancolía se veía claramente reflejada en sus doradas orbes, opacadas ahora por la tristeza- "Mao si quería casarse pero sabia que yo no le amaba, si, es cierto por un tiempo confundí mis sentimientos e ingenuamente pensé que ella y yo podríamos ser algo mas que solo amigos... pero el amor fraternal se confunde muy fácilmente cuando la persona no lleva tu misma sangre... acepto mi error que solo dio paso a mas errores... sin embargo acordamos no decir nada, trataríamos de ser 'la pareja perfecta' al menos para que los ancianos estuviesen satisfechos" -entrecerró los ojos, en todo ese tiempo Kai era la primera persona que comenzaba a enterarse de la verdad, de toda la telaraña de mentiras y engaños que había tejido al lado de Mao-.

"... Rei..." -Kai sentía que se había quedado sin nada que decir- "¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes de casarte?" -pero si había encontrado al final que expresar-.

"¿Para que?" -de nuevo sonrió con ironía- "¿Para que me dijesen que no debía casarme? .¿Para que intentasen hacerme cambiar de opinión?... no Kai, ya lo tenia decidido... era la única forma que tenia para pagarles a las personas que me cuidaron de niño, no era capaz de ser un ingrato malagradecido y decepcionarlas rechazando a Mao y escapando de la boda como un cobarde... no me sentí capaz de hacerles pasar por eso" -dijo, después de tanto tiempo revelar la verdad estaba quitándole un enorme peso de encima-.

"Pero... todo este tiempo yo pensé que eras feliz..." -murmuro Kai mas para si mismo que para el chino de dorados ojos que a su lado se encontraba-.

"Todo este tiempo todos lo pensaron... al principio yo intente hacer que eso del matrimonio funcionase y por una época pareció que daba resultado, pero después cuando nació Ling... Mao fue cambiando, se volvió más... insoportable, las peleas se hicieron muy frecuentes y yo ya no podía verla ni como mi esposa, ni como mi amiga, ni mi hermana ni nada, sentía que de cualquier momento a otro yo ya no podía soportarlo pero siempre me detuve ante todo porque debía pensar en las consecuencias para mi hija..." -frunció el seño- "Pero tampoco ya soportaba el daño que Mao le hacia a Ling, una madre no debería comportarse de la manera tan desnaturalizada en la que ella lo hacia, Kai... ante todos nosotros tres éramos una familia perfecta y feliz, pero la verdad era solamente que fingíamos para guardar las apariencias... al final ya no soportamos, en cuanto nos establecimos en Japón Mao y yo nos separamos para después divorciarnos... nadie en la aldea de los White Tigers sabe que ya no estamos juntos decidimos guardar el secreto... seria una terrible congoja para todos si se llegan a enterar, se supone que en mi aldea un matrimonio debería durar toda la vida... sea o no arreglado" -termino, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y recargando completamente su espalda en el respaldo de aquella banca-.

La revelación había despertado los mas profundos sentimientos dentro de Kai... todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado ¡Tan ciego! No, no, no... Rei no amaba a Mao al parecer nunca la había amado... y el que había sido tan soberbio como para incluso haber intentado odiado al chino, cuando su pobre e inocente gatito no había cometido crimen alguno, no, Rei lo había hecho todo obligado, el tan noble como era no había podido ser capaz de hacer algo que hubiese hecho infelices a las personas que le importaban... si, el ojidorado seguía siendo el mismo chino considerado y sacrificado de siempre, que prefería arriesgar su felicidad por dársela a sus seres queridos ¡Que estúpido se sentía en ese momento! Todo ese tiempo... lo había juzgado de una manera tan dura y levantado en su contra tantos pecados y crímenes cuando el acusado era mas que inocente... incluso ahora sentía que lo amaba mas que antes ¿Eso podría ser posible? Al diablo posible o no estaba seguro de que era verdad.

"Pero olvidemos el tema... ya no vale la pena" -sonrió a medias- "Mejor dime Kai ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?" -pregunto intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, no quería que el ruso le reprochase por su poca lucidez al actuar hacia unos años cuando era apenas un muchacho-.

La pregunta saco al bicolor de sus pensamientos, ligeramente bajo la vista, perdiendo la mirada en un punto indefinido, hasta que recobrando aquella postura que se le reconocía como suya, se restableció cerrando los ojos antes de contestar.

"No mucho... hace poco que regresamos de Rusia, estuvimos con Yuriy y Bryan, la abadía ahora esta en mis manos, nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo" -respondió, esperando el momento para decir el resto de lo que tenia pensado-.

"Ya veo ¿Y como esta tu familia?" -aquella era una pregunta de mera cortesía-.

"Gou no creo que sea la viva imagen de la alegría, y mi esposa murió" -eso era lo que faltaba por decir-.

Los ojos dorados del chino se abrieron enormemente, mas después la aflicción se poso en ellos, dudoso elevo su mano intentando alcanzar la de Kai pero lo pensó mejor antes de llegar a su objetivo y entonces fuese a poner sobre el hombro del ruso, considero que era lo mejor.

"Lo siento mucho Kai" -la voz de Rei realmente sonaba con tristeza-.

El ojiescarlata volteo hacia un lado al sentir el peso sobre su hombro, y cuando lo hizo su vista choco con la del chino, esos ojos ambarinos tan puros reflejando un sentimiento de condescendencia le decían que Rei estaba siendo sincero, por los dioses, incluso cuando la pena no se trataba de una suya Rei se afligía... por eso y mas aun lo amaba después de tanto tiempo.

"Debió ser muy duro" -dijo después, con sus brillantes ojos dorados ahora llenos de comprensión-.

"Lo fue mas para Gou, el si la extraña bastante" -el tono del ruso no se había inmutado en lo mas mínimo-.

"Kai..." -Rei retiro su mano del hombro del bicolor entrecerrando sus orbes- "No la amabas" -replico el, al darse cuenta claramente de que los sentimientos del otro no eran intensos, de que no había dolor alguno ni en sus palabras ni en sus ojos, claros indicios de una verdad aun no dicha-.

"Bueno, quizás" -respondió irónicamente el... claro que no la amaba, a quien amaba era a la persona que tenia a su lado, con quien ahora mismo estaba hablando-.

"Y si no la amabas ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?" -aquello se había escuchado como un regaño-.

"¿Por qué te casaste con Mao?".

"Porque estaba obligado".

"Yo me case porque estaba confundido".

"Odio las confusiones" -dijo el, regresando su mirada hacia el frente, era verdad el confundirse ya le había llevado en la vida a cometer las mas graves faltas sin poderlas remediar-.

"También yo" -susurro después Kai, mirando hacia el cielo plagado de nubes-.

Silencio de nuevo... ambos miraron fijamente hacia el cielo azulino, nubes blancas cual algodones esponjados se veían, un poco lejos de ellos escuchaban las infantiles voces de sus hijos discutir en medio de su juego, y los árboles mecieron sus hojas con una brisa que salio de la nada refrescando a su paso.

"Te extrañe..." -murmuro Kai al fin, sin voltear a ver a la persona que tenia al lado-.

"Yo mas que tu..."-respondió el, entrecerrando sus orbes-.

El viento soplo de nuevo ondulando sus cabellos, negro y azul... tres años habían pasado... y ahora el destino les unía de nuevo...

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Nie! Hem... ¿Qué puedo decir? Sigo viva O.o no en serio eso es importante, podría no estarlo u.ú bueno no se fijen incoherencias mías. Sobre el capitulo pues... ¿Creían que no me importaban los trompitos y las batallas con ellos? Nuh señor, yo no soy de las que comenzó a ver a Beyblade solo por los chicos, nuh yo cuando comencé a ver la serie me gustaron tanto los chicos como las bestias bit (que son una monada) y los trompitos se me hicieron curiosos (tengo unos doce XD) que después me haya enfocado en los chicos solamente no significa que no me haya gustado lo demás... si soy rara no se fijen ¬¬ y pues como se supone que esto trata de ser una continuación "decente" del manga, no puedo dejar a un lado los blade´s y las bestias bit seria anti-ético o algo así u.ú y pues creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir solo hacer unas preguntas extrañas de esas que tanto me gustan "¿De que irán a hablar Yuriy, Bryan y Alexéi? .¿Que pasara entre Kai y Rei? .Que hay de Ling y Gou que están medios ajenos al mundo en este momento? .¿Algún día aprenderé a escribir con decencia? .¿Todas estas preguntas podrán ser respondidas en el siguiente capitulo?" Con franqueza... no lo se... sie, se que esperaban que dijese eso XD diox ya me callo y pues me voy porque ya estoy hablando estupideces nomás.

Y claro, como siempre agradezco de todo corazón su review a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dejármelo:

_**Aniat Hikoui**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Roquel**_

_**Angy B. Mizhuara**_

_**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy**_

_**Merry Ivanov**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Murtilla**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

_**Capitan(a) Muchiko S**_

_**Kira-su**_

_**Dark-Maery**_

Veamos antes de irme y luego de investigar un poco ando en duda sobre Misao, tengo un scan pero necesito pruebas mas fehacientes de su existencia ya que dicen que no existe, bueno exista o no tenia que ponerle una esposa a Kai y matarla XD así que eso ya esta hecho por lo cual no me preocupo. Y ahora si ya me voy ¡Nos vemos después! n.n gracias por leer.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "Una mentira que te haga feliz vale mas que una verdad que te amargue la vida..."_


	4. Capitulo IV

¡He regresado! .¿A alguien le da gusto? (sonido de grillos)... cof, cof... bueno, me alegro tanto de que me extrañasen u.úUu

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_sCsCsCsCs_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Second Chance.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, y no se que mas vaya a salir de esto.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y **YuriyxBryan**.

**Disclaimer**: No, el mundo no ha cambiado y por lo tanto Beyblade no es mío, es de Aoki Takao y como ya saben soy bien vengativa y por eso hago el fanfic sin esperar nada a cambio ni lucro mas que el propio placer de vengarme XD

**.: _Capitulo cuatro_ :.**

En silencio miraban como sus hijos intercambiaban palabras mientras se dedicaban a tener una batalla de Beyblade con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, era mas que lógico que los niños adoraban el deporte y al encontrar un rival a su medida, lo disfrutaban aun mas. Un suspiro salio de los labios del pelinegro mientras levantaba la vista de nuevo hacia el azul celeste cielo.

"En resumen... ¿Qué has hecho todo ese tiempo?" -pregunto Kai, como si temiese hacerlo, pues la verdad no tenía nada mejor que interrogar-.

"Hmm..." -arqueo una ceja- "Pues... divorciarme de Mao... vivir en Japón... ser chef de un restaurante... visitar de vez en cuando a Takao, pasar tiempo con mi hija... mi vida es aburrida" -dijo de una manera juguetona, arrugando un poco la nariz mientras sonreía- "¿Y tu?".

"No he hecho demasiado... salvo aprender a soportar a mi hijo" -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto-.

"Kai... que malo eres" -volteo a verlo, con una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas- "Ling será a veces insoportable pero bueno... es mi hija y una de las cosas mas maravillosas de mi vida" -y giro el rostro aun conservando esa sonrisa suya, que se enterneció al posarse sobre su pequeña-.

La vista rojiza del bicolor se perdió entonces hacia la misma dirección hacia la cual las doradas orbes de Rei se enfocaban, sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que el chino realmente quería a su niña, lo cual sin duda alguna lo dejaba a el completamente fuera de su vida... no podría competir contra el pequeño sol que iluminaba la vida del pelinegro así que lo mejor seria dejarse de esas absurdas ideas de una buena vez. Los ojos ambarinos del otro regresaron su vista de nuevo hacia el, tomándole ligeramente por sorpresa.

"Yo se que también quieres a Gou... y mucho" -sonrió ampliamente- "A veces sacan de quicio pero... imposible no quererlos... me recuerda a cuando yo era niño, siempre encima de los árboles" -comento risueñamente, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de sus labios... ah, cuando el era niño-.

El bicolor le miro fascinado ¿Cómo era posible que Rei se desenvolviese de esa forma con el? Sin duda alguna era otra mas de las cosas que le maravillarían de su persona, después de tantos años sin verse el se seguía comportando igual... como si el tiempo no pasase sobre su persona y podría casi jurar que era verdad. Al verlo bien se daba cuenta de que al menos físicamente había cambiado muy poco salvo uno o dos detalles que el había reconocido fácilmente... pero interiormente... interiormente le recordaba tanto a ese chiquillo de trece años que le había conquistado hacia ya tanto tiempo.

"¿No lo extrañas?" -la pregunta aparentemente confusa del chino le dejo desconcertando, sacándole de sus pensamientos de golpe-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -arqueo una ceja confundido-.

"Ser niño... ser mas... joven" -murmuro aquellas palabras con un suspiro-.

"Rei, deja de hablar como si tuvieses cincuenta años por favor" -dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pues a pesar de lo que pediese pensar, si... extrañaba de alguna manera esos tiempos-.

"Bueno a mi si... es decir me gustaría volver a ser niño... que tiempos aquellos" -suspiro nostálgicamente- "Cuando era niño no me preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuese estar con mis amigos, jugar y tratar de no meterme en demasiados problemas" -sonrió sinceramente- "Jeh... también extraño estar en los campeonatos ¿Recuerdas Kai? Era tan... emocionante" -sonrió soñadoramente, recordando los viejos y anhelados buenos tiempos... donde los problemas y pesares que le acechaban en ese momento, no existían siquiera-.

No podía negar, que aquellos gestos de Rei le encantaban... y agradecía enormemente que el chino le tratase como siempre, sin desconfianza, con espontaneidad, con sencillez... ¡Demonios! Ahí lo tenia, tan cerca suyo, a su alcance, aquel que le había quitado el sueño por tantas noches, y que había sido su anhelo desesperado... y no era capaz de dedicarle siquiera un par de palabras mas, que el chino supiese que le había hecho falta, que le daba tanta dicha el verlo de nuevo.

"Rei yo..." -quiso comenzar, pero...-.

"¡Papá!" -... esa voz fue la que le interrumpió-.

"¿Qué pasa Ling?" -Rei no se había dado cuenta siquiera de cuando su hija comenzaba a acercarse a ellos salvo ahora que ya casi estaba a su lado-.

"¡No es justo!" -dijo la niña con su carita enojada, mientras hacia alguna especie de puchero-.

"¿Qué paso?" -no se preocupo en lo mas mínimo, conocía los gestos de su hija y aquello ya le sonaba a capricho-.

"¡Gou hizo trampa!" -se quejo ella, plantándose frente a su padre firmemente, clavando sus dorados ojos en el- "¡Eso no se vale! .¡Me gano con trampa!".

"Oh" -el chino parpadeo un par de veces, y después miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la pequeña figura del hijo de Kai que venia tras Ling, cuando el niño le miro bajo al instante sus ojos rojizos como si temiese un reproche-"Ay Ling" -refuto divertido colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija- "Eres una buena beyluchadora, pero debo de aceptar que una mala perdedora también" -comento de manera inocente-.

"¡PAPÁ!" -más molesta que antes, la niña agrando su puchero y cruzándose de brazos de manera indignada se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al ojidorado-.

Rei dejo escuchar su melodiosa risa ante la reacción de su hija, la pelirosada tenia un carácter que a veces le recordaba a...

"Tu madre" -susurro el oriental con una sonrisa- "Cuando actúas así te pareces a Mao".

Cuando Ling escucho esas palabras se volteo hacia su padre al instante, mirándolo con una combinación de terror y suplica en los ojos, mientras que le pedía que no le dijese cosas tan feas como esas. Kai entrecerró los ojos... sin duda ver a ambos ojos dorados era fascinante, la hija de Rei se parecía mucho al chino, de no ser por aquellos cabellos rosados que tanto detestaba pues le recordaba a alguien mas. Gou pareció sorprenderse desde hacia unos instantes, realmente no esperaba que el oriental fuese a decirle aquellas cosas a Ling, pensó que por ser su padre le daría la razón pero al ver que no había sido de aquel modo... sintió como si el pelinegro le hubiese protegido de alguna manera... ¡Jah! Que tontería, mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas.

Mientras el chino se disculpaba de buena gana con su hija, la pequeña desvió discretamente la mirada hacia a un lado, encontrándose con la estoica figura de Kai... cierto, conocía muy bien al padre de Gou y en lo personal creía que daba miedo. Mas una idea ilumino su infantil mente, demasiado ágil y despierta para su edad.

"Quiero la revancha Gou" -dijo repentinamente volteando a ver al niño de cabellos bicolores-.

"Hmpf" -el pequeño ojicarmín se cruzo de brazos arqueando una ceja como si le dijese a la pelirosa que no estaba del todo interesado-.

"Pero esta vez quiero que sea en mi terreno ¡Vamos a mi casa!" -dijo con sus ojitos dorados brillando de determinación- "Tengo un plato genial que me compro mi papá ¡Deberías verlo! Anda Gou vamos" -y miro largamente al niño-.

"Oh" -Gou parpadeo mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, y frunciendo un poco el seño con inseguridad volteando hacia su padre-.

"..." -mas este no le respondió, solamente le regreso la mirada y aunque sus ojos fuesen del mismo color, exactamente iguales en casi todo... la mirada de Kai siempre iba a ser mas intimidante-.

"Ling quizás otro día con mas calma" -intervino el chino, entrecerrando sus doradas orbes-.

"Pero papá..." -replico volteando a verlo, con sus ambarinos ojos irradiando suplica... si, era la mirada de cachorro abandonado que siempre hacia que su padre cediese- "¿Qué te parece si los invitamos a cenar? A si después de la cena Gou y yo podemos jugar ¡Y le ganare!" -dijo ella, entusiasmada-.

"¿Eh?" -el oriental se hizo un poco hacia atrás ante la propuesta de su hija- "Seria bueno, pero otro día... no tenemos nada en casa y además no sabemos si Kai y su hijo tienen algo mas que hacer" -dijo inteligentemente, esperando con eso zafarse de la situación-.

Rei volteo a ver justo al ruso encontrándose con esas orbes rubíes que le miraban tan intensamente, que justo casi pudo sentir como se había sonrojado ligeramente... ¡Que estupidez! Si ya no era un niño para estar con esas chiquilladas de los sonrojos. Ahora que Kai estaba mirando a su padre, Ling aprovecho para darle un golpe con su pie al pie del otro niño, obteniendo al instante la atención de Gou pues este se había quedado mirando a Kai, cuando el pequeño bicolor enfoco su vista en la china, esta le observo profundamente diciéndole con los ojos algo que solo el ojirojo pudo entender... ese era pues, el lenguaje de miradas cómplices que los niños sabían usar de manera innata, aunque después parecía que al ir creciendo lo olvidaban. Ling asintió dos veces como diciéndole al otro que se apresurase, a lo que inseguramente Gou volteo de nuevo a ver a los mayores con algo de incertidumbre que supo disfrazar perfectamente bien.

"No tenemos nada que hacer" -repuso Gou, haciendo que tanto Kai como Rei le mirasen- "¿Verdad papá?".

¿Papá?... ¿Papá? .¿Como le había llamado Gou? Vaya eso si que era extraño, normalmente su hijo se refería hacia el con un poco mas de respeto como "Padre" no es que le molestase que no le hubiese llamado de aquel modo, de hecho le había agradado como se había escuchado, pero aun así estaba extrañado.

"¿Ya ves? .¡Entonces si podemos invitarlos!" -al instante Ling salio a apoyar al niño, demostrando infantil entusiasmo- "¡Anda papá! .¡Vamos a invitarlos! Tu cocinas muy bien y podrás hacer algo rápido ¡Anda, di que si!".

"Bueno..." -Rei afilo un poco la mirada sobre su hija dándose cuenta de algo... Ah, con que ese era su jueguito...- "Creo que podría preparar algo sencillo pero sustancioso, pero no hagamos planes, aun no sabemos si realmente Kai puede venir" -y enfoco sus dorados ojos en el bicolor- "¿Y?" -arqueo una ceja-.

El ruso le miro sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado... ¡Se moría por decir que si! Claro, para el cada segundo que pudiese pasar junto al amor de toda su vida valía la pena cualquier sacrificio, pero no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo ante la idea, desplazo sus rojizos ojos hacia la figura de su hijo quien le miraba con indiferencia digna de un Hiwatari.

"Hmpf" -repentinamente Kai se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos- "Si a ti no te molesta, por mi esta bien" -dijo secamente, cerrando los ojos-.

"'¡Gracias Hiwatari-san!" -la pequeña hizo una reverencia, para después tomar el brazo de un desprevenido Gou y tirar de el- "Vamos mocoso ¡Te va a encantar mi plato!".

"¡Espera!" -pero ni siquiera pudo liberarse del agarre de la niña cuando ambos ya habían comenzado a correr-.

"No has cambiado mucho ¿Neh?" -la suave voz del pelinegro le hizo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con que el chino ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba a muy poca distancia de su persona-.

"Hn" -rezongo encogiéndose de hombros-.

"Vamos" -sonrió abiertamente- "Mi hija corre como demonio y si no nos apresuramos cuando nosotros apenas salgamos del parque es seguro que ella ya llego a la casa con todo y arrastrando a tu hijo" -comento divertido, mientras comenzaba a caminar a lo que el bicolor le siguió al instante-.

"No lo creas, Gou a mitad del camino se soltara y quizás comience maldecirla por atreverse a hacer tal osadía" -refuto sarcásticamente-.

"Veo que tiene un orgullo Hiwatari muy bien puesto entonces... porque mira que eso mismo hacías tu cuando Takao te ponía una mano encima" -sonrió ligeramente, recordando los viejos buenos tiempos-.

"Jeh... tienes razón" -desvió la mirada hacia el cielo... justo en ese momento se sentía lleno de paz-.

Ahora, ahí caminando junto a Rei después de esos vacíos años de no verle... Kai podría decir que se sentía vivo de nuevo, como si la sola sonrisa de Rei le hubiese devuelto la capacidad de sentir, como si sus dorados ojos hubiesen iluminado su camino nuevamente... como si su voz de nuevo le tocase el corazón haciéndolo palpitar. Sonrió ligera, muy ligeramente que nadie hubiese podido darse cuenta que lo había hecho... nadie, solamente Rei que desviando la mirada del rostro del bicolor hacia el camino, bajo un poco la vista plasmando en sus labios una sonrisa dulce, no iba a poder nunca estar con Kai ni decirle sus sentimientos, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad ni la dicha de estar a su lado como su amigo... al menos le quedaba eso.

_**sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs**_

"Esta es la sala, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres Kai. Ling ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Gou a jugar en lo que yo preparo la cena? Será rápido" -hablo el chino hacia las tres personas mas que ahora se encontraban en su casa-.

Bien el camino no había tan pesado como Kai había supuesto, y ahora estaban ya ahí en la casa bajo la propiedad de Kon. Era una casita de un claro estilo japonés de antaño, pero que sin embargo en el interior lucia con un toque ya mas modernizado.

"Bien" -asintió ya niña- "Vamos mocoso ¡Me debes la revancha!".

"Si como sea, y deja de llamarme mocoso ¡Malcriada!" -recrimino, mientras salían por una de las puertas-.

"Insisto, niños" -negó ligeramente el chino mientras veía a Kai que aun se encontraba a su lado- "¿No te importa que te deje aquí? No quiero que te aburras, pero tampoco creo que quieras estar en la cocina" -sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que no le había abandonado desde que vio a Kai-.

"No... no me incomoda... a menos de que me digas que tu cocina es tan pequeña que solo tu cabes en ella" -dijo con sarcasmo marcado, pero que había utilizado solamente para ocultar el desatinado deseo que tenia de estar con el-.

"Me ofendes Kai" -refuto divertido- "Ven entonces" -y aquello sin duda era una invitación-.

Mientras salían de la sala, el bicolor pudo observar como sobre un estante había un par de fotografías, todas ellas del chino y de su hija, sin un solo rastro de Mao a la vista y sin duda aquella casa comenzando hasta por la decoración no tenia nada que ver con la ex-esposa del oriental... lo que de alguna manera le hacia sentir el bicolor que había ganado una extraña batalla. Sonrió sin saber siquiera porque.

La casa estaba rodeada de un jardín cercado por una muralla de ladrillo revestido que protegía a la vista la construcción. Los niños llegaron hacia donde se encontraba el supuesto plato de Beyblade de Ling, el cual era grande de un acabado en color plateado y que se encontraba incrustado en el suelo, a parte de que tenia grabado en el centro el simbolo de el Yin y el Yang.

"Y... ¿Ya me vas a decir que te traes?" -pregunto Gou, frunciendo el seño- "¿Para que querías que viniésemos?".

"Oh... porque..." -de acuerdo, no esperaba que el le fuese a preguntar algo como aquello- "Porque..." -vamos Ling, piensa rápido, piensa rápido- "Pues... porque... quería... ¡Estar contigo! Si, eso, no tengo muchos amigos y la verdad es que me siento mal, no tengo con quien jugar y creí que podría jugar contigo en estas vacaciones" -de acuerdo, fue lo mejor que a la pequeña que se había ocurrido decir-.

Gou arqueo una ceja mirando a la niña pelirosada, realmente nunca JAMÁS espero que ella le fuese a contestar algo como aquello y ahora no sabia como reaccionar, esas palabras sin duda alguna le tomaron desprevenido, provocando en su interior tantas sensaciones y emociones que no supo siquiera como interpretar.

"Parece como si me pudieses que fuese tu amigo" -respondió desdeñosamente el ojicarmín-.

"¡Eso! si, quiero que seas mi amigo" -sonrió enormemente, pues el otro le estaba dando el mismo elementos para encubrirse- "¿Qué dices? .¿Quieres ser mi amigo?".

"Hmpf" -abandono su postura de brazos cruzados y cerro los ojos- "Vamos a jugar".

Ling sonrió, eso para ella había sido un "si" por parte de ese Hiwatari, aunque ese no era el plan sin duda estaba tomando un buen camino después de todo. Gou se sentía extraño... ser amigo de alguien que no fuese Alexéi sonaba como algo extraño y sin duda fuera de lo común... pero aunque le disgustase el admitirlo, realmente le había parecido algo lindo por parte de aquella niña la pregunta... quizás Ling no era tan odiosa como el pensaba.

_**sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs**_

"Oh me alegra saber que Bryan y Yuriy están bien" -dijo Rei, mientras tomaba un frasco de soya- "Jeh... no sabia que Yuriy había tenido un hijo" -sonrió a medias-.

"Si, y Bryan quiere ponerle su apellido, que ridículo... Alexéi Ivannov Kuznetzov suena tan mal" -frunció el seño, se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes cerca de el chino mientras lo observaba cocinar de una manera completamente profesional-.

"Me gusta como suena" -respondió al comentario del otro- "Me alegra que ellos si hayan podido ser felices".

Kai sin duda conocía al ojiámbar lo suficiente como para saber que aquel tono que había utilizado tenia cierta tristeza en el, pero prefirió no decir nada. Habían estado hablando casi todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí de algunos temas triviales, hasta que al fin y de la nada el bicolor le había hablado un poco de su estancia en Rusia y la convivencia que había tenido con Yuriy y Bryan ¿Por qué no contarle? Que el recordase, se suponía que Rei había sido su "mejor" amigo por lo cual las cosas no debían haber cambiado... podría seguir teniendo en el la misma confianza de siempre ¿No era así?

"Ya esta" -anuncio el pelinegro con cantarina voz- "Kai ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?".

"Supongo que si" -¡No suponía! .¡Aseveraba! claro que si, Rei podría pedirle que saltase de un avión y muy seguramente acabaría haciéndolo al final si eso hacia feliz a su adorado chino-.

"¿Puedes ir por los niños? Deben de estar en la parte trasera del patio, solo sales por la misma puerta en la que se fue Ling y seguro los encuentras" -explico, con esa tan bella y característica sonrisa suya en los labios-.

"Mhn" -Kai se encogió de hombros, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina-.

"¡Gracias Kai!" -le dijo Rei cuando ya estaba en la puerta y salía por ella, a lo que una sonrisa se plasmo en los labios del bicolor sin que el chino pudiese notarlo-.

Aun con actitud estoica, el ruso camino entre un par de pasillos llegando a la sala de estancia, esta vez y sin nadie que le estuviese viendo reparo un poco mas en las fotografías que anteriormente había visto, en su mayoría eran escenas de Rei con su hija y en diferentes lugares, reconoció uno como una feria, otro como el dojo de Takao, uno mas como una escuela... en todas aquellas imágenes el chino mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa suya tan característica y en un par mas se apreciaban esos colmillos suyos que también le encantaban. Kai se dio cuenta de algo entonces, se enderezo aun mirando aquellas imágenes y noto que... la sonrisa de Ling... era igual a la de su padre, los mismos gestos, las facciones felinas, aquellos colmillos. Sonrió melancólicamente, Rei debía amar mucho a su hija... y el no era nadie para intentar competir contra aquel amor.

Quiso quitarse aquellas ideas de la mente y emprendió nuevamente camino hacia donde debía ir, sin problema alguno salio de la casa y camino hacia atrás encontrándose con que su hijo y la hija de Rei jugaban una buena ronda de Beyblade. Más lo que sorprendió a Kai fue la forma en la que se veía su hijo, tan desenvuelto, gritando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, intercambiando frases desafiantes con la ojiambarina, se veía tan animado, tan vivo... tan... ¿alegre? Si, su hijo estaba disfrutando aparentemente de ese juego...lo cual le hizo sentirse un tanto culpable, cuando su hijo entrenaba en casa solo o ya fuese con el, siempre se veía igual, haciendo todo tan mecánicamente. Realmente Kai quería hacer feliz a su hijo pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera el era feliz? Sentía que no podía darle algo, porque ese algo no lo tenía.

"Lo extrañas ¿No es cierto?" -la voz a su lado le hizo sobresaltar ligeramente, pero bien sabía a quien pertenecía aquel timbre tan hermoso-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -se limito a preguntar, sin desviar su atención de su hijo jugando-.

"El Beyblade... estar en las competencias y esas cosas".

"Hmpf" -no se molesto siquiera en responder con palabras-.

"Yo sabia que si" -sonrió Rei-.

Así era, había llegado a su lado pues relativamente el poner la mesa no le había costado nada de trabajo, y al ver que aparentemente Kai ya había demorado unos minutos decidió ir a ver que pasaba, tan solo para encontrarse al bicolor mirando fijamente el juego de sus hijos (ósea, el hijo de Kai y la hija de Rei, no porque fuesen hijos de los dos j-u-n-t-o-s, brincos diera yo porque hubiese sido así ù.ú) así que al instante le pareció que el otro estaba recordando los tiempos de antaño muy seguramente.

Esperaron pacientemente a que los niños terminasen su juego, y fue la pequeña pelirosada quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de los mayores e indirectamente les dedico una sonrisa a ambos. Cuando Gou miro a su padre ahí instintivamente bajo la mirada sin saber a ciencia cierta la razón. Así pues, después los cuatro se encontraban ya en la mesa disfrutando de unos rápidos tallarines que se había propuesto a hacer el chino.

"¡Te quedo tan rico!" -celebraba la pequeña, comiendo en una silla junto a su padre- "¿Usaste orégano?".

"Si, también un poco mas de pimiento verde" -respondió a su hija-.

"Que bien, se nota que pusiste mas azúcar y menos sal" -comento ella- "Te quedo rico" -sonrió después llevándose un pedazo de carne hacia la boca-.

Era una conversación muy común en ellos, Kai escuchaba mientras silenciosamente se llevaba un bocado... ¿Eso tenia azúcar? Vaya el ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de notarlo de no ser porque la hija del chino lo había mencionado, observo entonces que muy seguramente Ling ya sabia cocinar y a la perfección, Rei debía de haberle enseñado. Por su parte Gou tampoco prestaba mucha atención a su entorno, estaba muy ocupado con sus propias frustraciones... a diferencia de los demás, su padre le había pedido al padre de Ling que le trajese un tenedor para el... ¡Un tenedor! De acuerdo, hasta donde Kai sabia, Gou no sabia comer con palillos pues jamás se le había enseñado pero eso no quería decir que fuese del todo verdad, el pequeño bicolor había estado intentando aprender por su cuenta pero eso no le importaba, el hecho de que su padre le hubiese pedido tal cosa para comer era lo que lo tenia indignado... ¡Odiaba cuando lo trataba como un niño pequeño! (ósea Gou de mi cielo, tampoco estas muy grande que digamos XD) y por eso en aquel momento se sentía tan frustrado que ni siquiera había probado bocado... prefería no comer y que su padre le regañase después por su descortesía pero no comería.

Rei sonrió por lo ultimo que le había dicho su hija, y levanto un tanto la mirada, viendo como Kai comía con los ojos cerrados... demonios, siempre se pregunto como Kai era capaz de andar por la vida con los ojos cerrados sin accidentarse en una sola ocasión, bueno otro misterio sin resolver seguramente. Poso después su mirada en el hijo del ruso, y noto como el pequeño miraba con saña el botecito que había en el centro de la mesa mismo que contenía unos cuantos pares de palillos, Rei ya conocía esa mirada, la había visto muchas veces en los ojos de su hija y se le hacia muy fácil identificarla. Sonrió ligeramente y extendió su mano tomando un juego de palillos mientras que con aquella acción obtenía la atención de Gou, quien observo como separaba ambos palillos de madera y después se los extendía. El niño dudoso observo aquella acción y tomo los palillos no muy convencido, mas Rei tan solo sonrió asintiendo ligeramente y regresando su atención hacia su hija pues escucho que esta le había llamado.

Cuando Kai nuevamente abrió los ojos luego de pasado uno de sus tantos lapsos a oscuras, miro como Rei seguía prestándole atención a su hija, así que desvió la mirada hacia el suyo y se dio cuenta de que comía a diferencia de cómo hacia un rato, solo que esta vez con un par de palillos que seguramente el mismo había tomado, cierto que no los dominaba a la perfección y en algunas ocasiones parecía un tanto torpe pero el caso era que no estaba consiente de que su hijo podía hacer eso. Volteo a ver como Ling hablaba animadamente con su padre... definitivamente a Kai le hacia falta hablar con su hijo, sin duda.

Cuando la "improvisada" cena termino, solo quedaba una cosa... había llegado la hora de, pues... irse...

"Ay Gou quédate un ratito mas ¡Vamos a jugar!" -rogó Ling, intentando por todos los medios que los Hiwatari no se fuesen-.

"Hmpf" -mas no estaba en manos del pequeño tomar esa decisión-.

Los cuatro habían avanzado saliendo del comedor hacia la sala, ya Rei se encargaría después con su hija de limpiar los platos sucios. Mas Kai había anunciado que era hora de irse... aunque si por el fuese se quedaría ahí mas tiempo, recordaba que debía esperar cierta llamada por parte de Yuriy, llamada de negocios principalmente.

"Ling debes entender que ya se van" -le dijo la voz de su padre, a lo que a la niña no le quedo nada mas que la resignación-.

"Hem... Rei... gracias por... la invitación" -realmente Kai no era un maestro en eso mostrar gratitud o expresarla-.

"Cuando quieras" -oh vaya ¿Cómo la voz del chino podía sonar tan dulce y tan firme al mismo tiempo?-.

"¿Van a volver a venir?" -pregunto ansiosamente la niña, hacia el bicolor menor-.

"¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?" -frunció el seño-.

"¿Sabes? Se llama amabilidad y te caería de maravilla" -frunció el seño la niña-.

"Se llama silencio y deberías usarlo mas seguido" -respondió al instante, regalándole una mirada desafiante a la pelirosada, que la pequeña correspondió-.

Rei tan solo rejo escapar una suave risa de sus labios que capto la atención de Kai, sin importar que el chino ya no fuese un niño, a veces daba la impresión de que seguía siéndolo.

"Se junta mucho con Takao" -volteo repentinamente hacia Kai- "Desde que llegamos lo visitamos regularmente... ¡Es tan mal ejemplo para ella! La incita a ser mas guerrillera de lo que ya es... ni que decir de Makoto" -suspiro resignado, mas con una sonrisa en los labios dedicada especialmente para el ruso que tenia al lado-.

Kai tan solo se quedo perdido en aquel rostro, no podía evitarlo. Aquellos ojos dorados eran aun mas hermosos de lo que les recordaba, ese color acanelado de piel era sencillamente perfecto, los mechones negros de cabello cayendo por su frente... esa divina sonrisa... ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Y ahora al tenerlo ahí a su lado, actuando de una forma tan normal le hacia sentirse desconcertado, como si un raro sueño fuese el que ahora estuviese viviendo.

Rei sentía el corazón latir descontroladamente, en un ritmo de latir que no había cambiado desde aquel instante en el que nuevamente había visto a Kai... las palabras no le alcanzaban para decir que tan feliz estaba... si, solamente tenia a Kai como su amigo, pero lo que contaba era que de nuevo lo veía, de nuevo estaban juntos, tan lejos pero al menos juntos de una u otra manera.

Cuando Ling enfoco su vista en los mayores, sonrió ampliamente al observar aquel brillo en los ojos dorados de su padre.

"¡Al zoológico!" -grito ella haciendo que los otros tres volteasen a verla con la clara interrogación en el rostro- "Que la próxima vez vayamos todos al zoológico" -dijo, de lo mas natural y espontánea-.

"Si quieres ir te puedo llevar, pero..." -el chino no completo la frase siquiera, porque sentía que el resto no le correspondía a el-.

"Gou" -la profunda y firme voz de Kai hizo que su hijo se crispase, pero hábilmente contuvo el nerviosismo-.

"Mande" -hubiese respondiendo un muy seco "¿Qué?" pero bien se le había enseñado que cuando alguien le llamase, aquella tenia que ser la forma de responder ¿Por qué? bah, para lo que le importaba-.

"¿Quieres ir con ellos?" -pregunto, asombrando tanto al pequeño bicolor como al pelinegro... eso se había escuchado tan raro viniendo de Kai-.

"Eh..." -abrió ligeramente la boca pero no pudo articular nada mas-.

Los rojizos ojos de Gou miraron con sorpresa a su padre y después volteo hacia a un lado, las orbes doradas de Ling le estaba diciendo un -"Ay no seas lento y acepta"- sin duda alguna. Con indecisión por dentro, sencillamente volteo de nuevo a ver la figura imponente de su padre y asintió calladamente.

"Rei..." -ahora le llamaba al chino- "Tu... ¿Tienes tiempo?" -y aunque no se noto en su frígido tono de voz que usaba al hablar, estaba un tanto nervioso-.

"Claro" -asintió muy convencidamente el-.

"¿Cuándo?".

"Veamos... pasado mañana tengo día libre..." -comento, juzgando a su parecer que seria la ocasión perfecta-.

"Bueno... pa... ¿Pasamos a las nueve?" -y Rei que lo conocía bien, supo que a pesar de que trataba de esconderlo en su voz había inseguridad... no le quedaba duda de que Kai seguía siendo tan retraído como le recordaba-.

"¡Desde luego!" -asintió gustosamente- "Si pasan aquí a las nueve llegaríamos quizás a las nueve y media, para eso de la una ya podríamos comer ¡Me encargare de preparar algo!" -sonrió entusiasmado-.

"Ejem" -carraspeo un poco su hija cerrando los ojos-.

"Quiero decir, nos encargaremos".

"Entonces nos veremos pasado mañana" -aquello pareció mas una sentencia que un recordatorio-.

"Ya oíste Gou, no te olvides de llevar tu blade ¡Porque ahora si voy a ganarte!" -dijo la niña decididamente-.

"En tus sueños" -se burlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos cerrando los ojos-.

"Mocoso" -mascullo ella-.

"Malcriada" -respondió en la misma postura-.

"Un gusto verte nuevamente Kai" -le sonrió ligeramente para después ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de los niños- "Y a ti Gou... se ve que a mi hija le caes muy bien" -dijo, haciendo que el niño le mirase a los ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa también-.

"¡PAPÁ!" -la niña le dio un pisotón a la madera a modo de reproche-.

Rei se enderezo con esa tan característica sonrisa suya y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija revolviendo un poco sus cabellos, haciendo que la pequeña olvidase su momentáneo enojo y riese un poco. Gou observo detenidamente al chino... sin duda alguna se veía que se llevaba bien con Ling... vaya, no quería aceptarlo pero a el le hubiese gustado que su padre fuese un poco mas con Rei-san... estaba seguro que si hubiese tenido un padre como el no se sentiría tan triste todos los días.

"Hasta entonces" -dijo Kai aunque no quería despedirse, menos irse-.

"Claro, se cuidan mucho" -deseo el chino mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada para abrirles la puerta-.

"Adiós Gou, adiós Hiwatari-san".

"Adiós Kai, Gou" -dijo el oriental-.

"Nos veremos" -no, Kai no deseaba despedirse... solo dejar las cosas pendientes-.

Y así, separando nuevamente sus caminos quizás por menos tiempo, los Hiwatari emprendieron marcha hacia su mansión.

_**sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs**_

La hora de irse a dormir ya había llegado en la casa Kon, la pequeña Ling ya estaba con su camisón de dormir, blanco con líneas de color azul marino, acostada en su cama de cobertores confortables en aquella su habitación que tenia un muy particular decorado, que mezclaba cosas orientales con occidentales. A su lado tenia un hermoso peluche de felpa que causaba ternura simulando ser un tigre blanco, adoraba ese peluche pues fue el primero que su padre le obsequio, y el cual el chino también se encargaba de mantener limpio y en condiciones perfectas. Pronto la silueta de su padre se hizo presente en el marco de la entrada por donde la luz se colaba pues los interruptores de la habitación de la pequeña ojiámbar se encontraban apagados. Rei se acerco a su hija e inclinándose le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza cerca de la altura de la frente, a lo que la niña le beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches preciosita" -le dijo, dulcemente-.

"Buenas noches papito" -sonrió ampliamente-.

Rei sonrió con afecto y estaba por darle la vuelta e irse, cuando recordó que antes debía preguntar algo, así que regreso nuevamente sus dorados ojos la niña pelirosada.

"Ling... una cosita mas".

"¿Qué cosa papá?".

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que Gou y su padre se quedasen?" -enarco las cejas esperando la respuesta-.

"Oh..." -oh no... eso era precisamente lo que su padre no quería que notase- "Pues... porque me aburro mucho porque no tengo con quien jugar Beyblade... su siempre me ganas y... Gou es perfecto para jugar con el" -mintió, de una forma que parecía convincente-.

"¿Y también por eso prácticamente los invitaste a cenar hoy?" -su mirada se volvió más perspicaz-.

"Sip... por eso precisamente" -asintió de forma convencida-.

"Aja... ¿Y porque la idea de que vayamos todos al zoológico?".

"Hum... pues para no ir solos tu y yo... así mientras yo juego con Gou tu hablas con el señor Kai y así... ¿No se aburren?" -bien, hasta ahí había llegado su magnifico ingenio... era solo una niña, no podía pensar en todo-.

"Ay Ling de mi vida" -coloco una mano sobre la cabecita de la niña- "Agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo pero... tu entiendes que Kai es solamente mi amigo ¿Verdad?" -quito su mano de la cabeza de aquellos cabellos rosados-.

"Pero papá tu dijiste que la persona especial que querías era..." -mas el chino coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios impidiendo que siguiese hablando-.

"Yo se lo que dije... y precisamente por eso te digo ahora que no te hagas ilusiones, agradezco lo que haces pero... es algo que no se puede" -intento explicar, esperando que su hija le entendiese-.

"Lo siento" -bajo la vista afligida-.

"¿Por qué?" -se sintió extrañado-.

"Porque por culpa de mi mamá no pudiste estar con tu persona especial" -apretó las sabanas con sus manitas-.

"Oh Ling" -conmovido se inclino para abrazar a su niña- "Eso no importa, naciste tu y eso compensa cualquier cosa y mas" -susurro suave y reconfortadoramente-.

"¿De verdad?" -su vocecilla parecía más animada-.

"De verdad... eres un pedazo de cielo con dos soles" -se separo de su hija, besando esta vez su frente-.

"Te quiero mucho papá" -sonrió hermosamente ella-.

"Yo también" -le regreso el gesto-.

"Que sueñes con los angelitos" -dijo ella, recostándose de lado y abrazando a su tigre de felpa-.

"Y tu con los tigrecitos" -río, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta-.

Observo como la pequeña cerraba los ojos acomodándose mejor, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y dándole un último vistazo a la niña, la cerró. Rei se encamino hacia su habitación, debía dormir si quería levantarse con ánimos de trabajar al día siguiente... aunque después de ver a Kai luego de todos esos años... jeh, tendría ánimos para irse nadando hasta China. Ahora recordaba que había sido un tanto raro... y difícil explicarle a su hija cuando ella le había preguntado en una ocasión, hacia cosa de nueve o diez meses que si había estado enamorado de alguien mas a parte de su madre... porque Ling daba por sentado que alguna vez la había querido (ay ninia, tan ingenua la pobre u.úUu) y Rei se quedo sin saber que responder mas que un sencillo "si"... el problema había sido cuando la pequeña pelirosada le pregunto el nombre de dicha persona... que fácil hubiese sido mentir e inventarse algo en aquel momento mas no quiso hacerlo. Había estado educando a Ling toda su vida para librarla de los prejuicios y los tabúes de la sociedad, ya que el no soportaba la discriminación, la intolerancia y las personas de mente cerrada aferradas a sus ideas aunque fuesen erróneas... así que sin mas había soltado el nombre de aquel ruso de bicolores cabellos, que al instante su hija identifico como el padre de Gou. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Rei estaba a punto de explicarle un par de cosas a la niña, cuando lo siguiente que ella dijo le dejo impactado... Ling le había dicho que el amor era caprichoso, que no escogía edad, raza ni persona... solo buscaba un corazón para habitar. Sin duda se quedo sorprendido del juicio de su hija y a la vez un tanto orgulloso... para ser tan pequeña había dicho palabras muy acertadas y profundas... quizás dejar ver a su hija tantas y tantas películas de romance estilo "cuento de hadas" después de todo había servido de algo... aunque aparentemente ahora su niña quería hacer de Cupido, tratando de unir a una pareja que sinceramente no tenia remedio.

Rei negó con la cabeza llegando a su habitación y entrando en ella, definitivamente el haber tenido a una hija como Ling podría compensar cualquier cosa.

_**sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs**_

"Gou, ya es hora de dormir" -anuncio la firme voz de su padre, entrando a su habitación-.

"Hmpf" -mas el niño no le presto mucha atención, estaba mas ocupado jugando un video juego- "No tengo sueño" -respondió después-.

"No te estoy preguntando" -a lo que vio que los rubíes ojos de su hijo se entrecerraron con molestia- "Oh demonios... esta bien, son vacaciones supongo que puedes desvelarte..." -suspiro después-.

"¿En serio?" -Gou aparto su atención de aquel video juego para mirar a su padre, con algo de escepticismo-.

"En serio... si te da sueño hay café en la repisa de abajo, y la cafetera siempre tiene agua" -se acerco con cierto paso titubeante hacia el niño- "Con eso seguro te mantienes despierto" -sin duda el comentario había sido una broma muy al estilo de Kai- "Que descanses hijo" -y para parálisis del pequeño, coloco una de sus manos sobre sus azules cabellos en una caricia que jamás le había hecho antes- "Hasta mañana" -y como si nada emprendió hacia la puerta saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de si-.

Sencillamente el niño había quedado impactado... que hasta dejo caer el control del video juego de sus manos que hizo un sonido amortiguado al golpear el piso alfombrado de su habitación. Recuperándose de su sorpresa se llevo la mano a la cabeza palpando aquellos cabellos azules que instantes antes su padre había acariciado.

"Me dejo desvelarme" -cerro los ojos y los abrió después- "Me llamo hijo" -parpadeo un par de veces- "Me acaricio la cabeza..." -entrecerró la mirada- "No puedo creerlo..." -sentencio sin mas-.

Incluso estuvo tentado a pellizcarse para ver si estaba soñando, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que había sido estúpido el hacerlo (¬.¬Uu) y que no se encontraba soñando. De un salto se levanto de su cama que era donde se encontraba sentado... mas una flamante sonrisa adornaba sus labios y sus ojitos rojizos brillaban con tanta emoción, mientras que contenía las ridículas ganas que le habían dado de gritar. Se dejo caer al suelo mientras que la sonrisa de sus labios se conservaba firme e insistentemente.

"Adoro el día de hoy" -susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos-.

Viniendo de su padre, el gran Kai Hiwatari... aquellas acciones habían sido una muestra de afecto increíble. Si, en ese momento Gou se sentía tan estúpido por estarse comportando de aquella manera, sonriendo como tonto y alegre por esas insignificancias ¡Se suponía que un Hiwatari no actuaba así!... ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!... se había sentido tan bien... seguramente Ling podría disfrutar de atenciones similares o mejores que le daba su padre, sin duda sentía un tanto de envidia por eso, pero este gesto que le había regalado Kai... ¡Le bastaba para ser feliz en aquel momento!

Por su parte y ahora que Kai se encontraba solo, también sonreía abiertamente mientras el recuerdo que le había dejado estar con Rei aquella tarde... había sido tanto tiempo de no verlo... tanto deseando escucharlo de nuevo, captar aquel aroma tan característico de el, sus preciosos ojos dorados, su melodiosa voz... de acuerdo, era un idiota enamorado pero ya había aprendido a vivir con eso. Y ahora no podía estar mas feliz... al fin sabía la verdad, Rei no amaba a Mao, ya ni siquiera estaba con ella... y si no pensase que era una tontería, quizás hasta podría tener una oportunidad. Sacudió esas ideas de su mente y pensó que lo mejor seria descansar... quizá hoy después de tantos años por fin podría dormir en paz. Mañana... hmmm... mañana llevaría a su hijo a donde quisiese, si, definitivamente Gou se lo merecía.

Un suspiro salio inconscientemente de sus labios... sin saber siquiera que vendrían después tiempos de paz, si ahora quería a su hijo sin duda alguna aprendería a demostrárselo.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Muajajajaja... ¿Cómo la ven? Pues sip... Lingcita sabia que su papi quería a Kaicito y lo acepto muy bien, digo es una niña y ella solamente ve el cariño, no se anda con morbosidades como la demás gente prejuiciosa y malintencionada, neto si mi madre a los diez años me hubiese dicho que estaba enamorada de una mujer, le hubiese dado sus maletas y le hubiese dicho que se fuera a vivir con ella felices para siempre, neto, hubiese sido hermoso n.n (pero porque me hubiese librado de mi madre ¬¬). Y pues si, la ninia de cabellos rosas quiere que su papi sea feliz con su persona especial ¡Ay que amor de niña! nn lastima de la madre ¬¬ ¿Lograra Ling que su padre este con Kai? Ay que diablos ¿Para que me hago pendeja? Pues claro que si ù,ú sino, no tendría caso que hubiese comenzado a hacer este fanfic 9.9 ¿Verdad? Veamos, pues si, las cosas para Gou-chan se pondrán mas felices, digo es un pobre ninio sin amor, no hay que ser tan malos con el ñ.ñ Veamos... si, si, perdón por el capitulo tan chafo y tan mediocre ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Soy pésima para escribir, debería retirarme ahora que puedo u.ú bueno ya basta, yo se que este capi no les gusto así que no pregunto mas. Pasando a otro tema más interesante y que puede ser proyecto de uno de mis tantos oneshot (que tienen el lemon incluido xD) ¿Se imaginan a Kai de uke?... O.o sie, es muy raro, pero ¿Qué dicen? La verdad no me imagino a Reicin de seme pero sin duda quiero intentarlo muajajajaja... así que recibo opiniones en cuanto a la idea (seguro me quieren linchar ¬¬Uu) bueno ya, ya me callo y paso a agradecer sus reviews enormemente a las siguientes personas:

_**Ishida Río**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Maia Hayashibara**_

_**Auras Hayumi**_

_**Akire777**_

_**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Asuka-chan**_

**_Konoto-chan_**

_**Kira-su**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Ayacrawford y Rei Diethel**_

Y bien es todo por hoy, como ya lo saben a toda aquella persona que haya leído esto le doy las gracias ññ nos veremos después en otro de mis tantos fanfics.

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. _"...Soy una soñadora, que algún día volara con sus propias alas..." _╋


	5. Capitulo V

Sie, como ustedes lo pidieron (en realidad creo que nadie lo pidió ¬¬Uu) la actualización de este hem... aburrido fanfic, y por cierto muy cursi u.ú

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando yo diga algo

**_sCsCsCsCs_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Second Chance.**

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, y no se que mas vaya a salir de esto.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** y **YuriyxBryan**.

**Disclaimer**: Si, si, Beyblade es de Aoki Takao ¿Y a mi que? Como si eso me importase la gran cosa ¬.¬

**.: _Capitulo Cinco_ :.**

"¿Y para que vendrían?" -de una manera que carecía de amabilidad, el bicolor había preguntado-.

"¿Cómo que para que?" -la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica se escucho indignada- "Pues porque queremos visitarte ¿Eso es un crimen ahora?" -se fingió molesto-.

"Depende a quien le preguntes" -Kai arqueo las cejas en gesto curioso, aunque afortunadamente Yuriy no podía verle... se encontraba muy lejos, en Rusia claro-.

"Bueno ya, no tengo porque discutir contigo... solo te avisamos" -y aquello le dejaba en claro al ojirubí que no le estaban pidiendo permiso, sencillamente informaban con tiempo-.

"¿Cuándo?" -lo mejor seria saber la fecha para no llevarse ninguna sorpresa-.

"En cuanto Bryan arregle un par de asuntos que tiene pendientes con la abadía, igual yo te avisare el día".

"¿Es que piensas venir con Bryan?" -uso un tono de voz que parecía sorprendido-.

"Pues claro que si ¿Qué esperabas?" -refuto al instante Yuriy-.

"Pues que vinieses con Alexéi solamente, sabes que detesto al maniaco que te agarraste por pareja" -y era en parte verdad, ya que el y Kuznetzov no mantenían la mejor relación del mundo-.

"Dile que yo también lo quiero" -de otro lado de la línea y lejanamente escucho que había gritado el pelilavanda y le había escuchado perfectamente-.

"Ya lo escuchaste" -repuso divertido Yuriy-.

"No retes mi paciencia" -advirtió Kai, sin duda ese Yuriy en persona o por teléfono tenía facilidad para sacarle de quicio... y eso que era su "amigo"-.

Justo Kai se disponía a salir de la mansión cuando el teléfono había sonado, y como se lo venia esperando se trataba de Yuriy, nadie mas le llamaría, después de todo sus accionistas, socios y demás estaban consientes de que se encontraba de "vacaciones" y por lo tanto el molestarle si no tenían una buena razón les costaría un precio que no estaban dispuestos a pagar. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras y dejar un par de cosas al aire para la siguiente llamada, la conversación de ambos se dio por terminada, no es que les preocupase el dinero que costaría ya que para los dos eso era lo de menos... pero Kai tenia cierta "promesa" que debía cumplir.

Por su parte y en su habitación, Gou también se había entretenido con una llamada telefónica, la mansión de los Hiwatari contaba con al menos tres líneas de teléfono diferentes, por lo que una de ellas le "pertenecía" y era de su uso exclusivo... y cuando escucho el repiquetear del teléfono sonrió ampliamente pues solo podría tratarse de una persona.

"... y dijo que me iba a llevar a comprar esa nueva consola que salio... la G-Omega" -contó alegremente el bicolor menor, sentado en el borde de su cama con la bocina del teléfono bien puesta en el oído-.

"¿De verdad? no, tu me estas mintiendo" -del otro lado de la línea... casualmente también un pelirrojo atendía sus palabras-.

"¡Es verdad! yo tampoco lo creía pero es cierto... y es muy raro" -repuso Gou frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- "Desde ayer se esta portando raro".

"Oye... ¿No será que ya se va a morir y por eso se esta portando bien?" -dijo jocosamente el otro niño-.

"¡Alexéi!" -le grito duramente el ojirojo-.

"Bromeaba, bromeaba" -se río el niño de ojos verdes que le hablaba del otro lado de la línea- "Pero entonces... ¿Qué le pasara?"

"Ne znayu" -era cierto, no lo sabia pero solamente esperaba que durase todo el tiempo posible- "Bueno, pero no me has dicho para que llamabas, dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme..."

"Ah si, mira lo que paso fue que..."

"¡GOU!" -el firme grito de su padre hizo que los dos callasen- "¡Ya nos vamos!" -indico-.

"Hmpf... ya me tengo que ir" -el bicolor regreso su atención al teléfono- "Si no voy en este momento quizás se arrepienta" -y realmente la idea le aterraba, el no quería que su padre se retractase-.

"Da, da, entiendo... entonces te llamo otro día" -repuso Alexéi pues entendía que tan importantes eran para su amigo aquellos momentos que pasaba con su padre pues eran muy escasos-.

"Do svidaniya" -se despidió Gou, para encaminarse hacia donde tenia el estante del teléfono-.

"¡Poka!" -fue lo último que escucho de su pelirrojo amigo, antes de que el mismo cortase la llamada-.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, Gou se giro colocándose rápidamente los tenis que se encontraban junto a su cama, reviso si no llegaba a faltarle nada y después salio de su habitación dando un portazo, seguramente su padre ya se encontraba en la puerta así que sin mas de un salto subió al pasa manos y se deslizo como muchas veces antes había hecho, así sin duda llego en mucho menos de la mitad que le hubiese tomado bajar de la manera correcta. Mas al llegar al final donde de un salto mas coloco los pies en piso firme, asustado se encontró con que su padre estaba parado a tan solo unos metros que el, y sin duda alguna había observado su peculiar y muy impropia forma de bajar las escaleras ¡Genial! Le regañaría, no saldrían o en el peor de los casos le castigaría. Mas Kai hizo de cuenta que no vio nada y se giro para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, haciéndole una seña a su hijo para que se apresurase... con gusto y un tanto de sorpresa Gou camino tras el, y aunque la sonrisa que le hubiese gustado esbozar no se encontraba en sus labios, sus ojitos escarlatas brillaban con alegría.

En esta ocasión Kai prefirió que los llevasen en uno de sus tantos automóviles, quizás el personal que laboraba en la mansión se encontraba fuera de servicio temporalmente, pero al menos tenia un par de chóferes por si la situación lo ameritaba. El camino fue silencioso, cada uno de los bicolores sentados en lados opuestos mirando por las respectivas ventanas... era asombroso ver como padre e hijo tenían tan poca confianza entre si como para mantener una conversación... Kai no sabía como hacerlo, y Gou temía intentarlo.

Una vez que llegaron al centro comercial las cosas fueron relativamente tranquilas, al estar ausentes por ese par de años, tanto Kai como Gou se habían alejado del tumulto del Beyblade, aunque eso no evito que un par de personas en especial niños reconociesen al Hiwatari mayor como una de las leyendas del deporte y mas de uno se acerco a pedirle un tan deseado y aclamado autógrafo... a lo que claro Kai... se negó, no era su estilo y además odiaba ese tipo de fama. Pero para Gou aquello era sencillamente maravilloso, debía admitir que estaba orgulloso de tener un padre como Kai... tan reconocido por su talento y habilidad aunque en ocasiones aquello le hacia sentir mal, creía que por mas que se esforzase no podría igualarlo e intentar el superarlo seria una locura.

Cuando venían de regreso con el pequeño bicolor teniendo ya en manos su nueva consola de video juegos que se suponía era lo último de lo último... al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos de aquel enorme centro se encontraron con un establecimiento que les hizo detenerse. Era una tienda especializada en el Beyblade, pero lo que llamo su atención fue un cartel en donde aparecía la imagen de Kai, Rei, Takao y Max bajo el titulo "Sacred Beast" se trataba del anuncio publicitario de un libro.

"¿Y cuando lo hicieron que ni me preguntaron?" -Kai hablo para si mismo mientras fruncía el seño, su imagen publica aparentemente era algo que no le pertenecía desde hacia ya muchos años-.

Gou miro largamente el lugar y sin pedir permiso siquiera entro a la tienda, a lo que Kai al verlo soltó un bufido... ahora tendría que entrar el también. El establecimiento era amplio y tenia de todo, desde libros referentes al deporte y revistas, hasta las mas variadas piezas de beyblades, repuestos y accesorios. Incluso tenia un montón de juguetes y demás cosas que sin duda la BBA usaba para sacar dinero... de alguna manera tenían que mantenerse... y ante al pensamiento Kai sonrió con burla. Pronto busco a su hijo entre los pasillos hasta que al fin diviso su cabecita bicolor que era inconfundible. Gou se encontraba al final de la tienda, con la caja de su consola que permanecía dentro de una bolsa colocada ahora en el suelo y a su lado. El pequeño observaba con atención la pared y solo hasta que Kai llego se dio cuenta de que era aquello que causaba tanto interés en su primogénito. Ahí pegados se encontraban cuatro impresionantes póster que mostraban cada uno la fotografía de los Bladebreakers en los cuatro torneos consecutivos en que habían sido campeones, ya que para el quinto al fin habían disuelto sus caminos y cada quien había continuado por su cuenta, y podría decirse que ahí murieron los años mas gloriosos del deporte. Y nunca nadie mas fue capaz de llevar a un equipo por el campeonato ni siquiera dos veces consecutivas... ni siquiera mas de una vez, por lo cual los Bladebreakers eran y serian siempre una leyenda. Kai observo como el primero los mostraba a todos siendo casi unos niños, cierto, por ese tiempo ya casi iba a cumplir los quince años, pero aun así estaba rodeado de chiquillos en su supuesto equipo... la ultima de las imágenes los presentaba a los cuatro, aunque esta vez ya no eran ningunos niños. Y justo ahora el bicolor comenzaba a entender a que se refería Rei con eso de extrañar los viejos tiempos.

Cuando el pequeño ojiescarlata se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre volteo hacia atrás topándose con el, quien le miro sin mucha emotividad a lo que Gou sencillamente tomo la bolsa donde estaba su reciente "regalo" y paso a un lado de Kai... le hubiese encantado decirle a su padre que se veía genial, pero la mirada que le había mandado el bicolor había bastado para matarle la intención. Ya para salir de la tienda se fijo en uno de los tantos anaqueles y noto un par de juguetes, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un estante lleno de muñecos de felpa amontonados entre si, eran bestias bit... de las mas variadas y conocidas que en tiempos pasados hicieron acto de presencia. Entre el montón le pareció ver algo rojizo que quizás seria un Dranzer, entrecerró la mirada para ver si lo distinguía mejor, pero fue su padre quien lo tomo desenterrándolo de entre el resto de los muñecos mostrando así que efectivamente se trataba del fénix.

"Tendré que comenzar a hablar de los derechos privados" -dijo sarcásticamente Kai, mirando al inocente muñeco- "¿Te gusta?" -sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras, había volteado a ver a su hijo al preguntar aquello-.

"Mne ne nravitsya" -respondió automáticamente Gou negando con la cabeza, decir que si, sin duda era una tontería-.

"Que mal porque te lo vas a llevar, anda... búscale un Driger a tu amiga" -y sin mas dejo el peluche rojo sobre las manos de su hijo que le recibieron desconcertado-.

"¡Ling no es mi amiga!" -gruño retadoramente el-.

"¿Y quien la menciono a ella?" -Kai sonrió burlonamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo, esa trampa nunca fallaba, ni con chicos ni con grandes-.

"¡Hmpf!" -molesto, Gou no hizo sino mas que fruncir el seño y negar con la cabeza... aunque después y sin que su padre lo estuviese observando, sonrió ligeramente al posar su mirada sobre el muñequito afelpado que representaba a Dranzer en aquel momento-.

Y aun un tanto a regañadientes, el pequeño bicolor busco entre los peluches encontrando casi perdido por ahí a un pequeño Driger, y ambos muñecos su padre los pago como si nada... cabe mencionar que el dueño de la tienda casi se mata de gusto cuando observo la presencia del ojiescarlata ahí, Kai Hiwatari era toda una celebridad cuando de Beyblade de trataba, y verlo en persona era un privilegio que sin duda algunos casi matarían por ello.

Una vez que pasaron un par de percances mas, regresaron a aquella mansión que seguía siendo tan silenciosa y vacía... sin duda faltaba mucho para que ese lugar pudiese considerarse un "hogar". Mientras que Gou se ocupaba de instalar y probar esa nueva plataforma de video juegos, por la que en realidad solo había hecho una sola petición cuando no creyó siquiera que su padre le estuviese poniendo atención, no pudo evitar el desviar la mirada hacia el peluche de felpa que se encontraba sobre uno de los estantes de su habitación... eran ideas suyas o... ¿Su padre se estaba comportando mas atento? La verdad es que no deseaba indagar demasiado con el hecho, porque después de tanto anhelar un poco de esa atención no iba a perder tiempo en cuestionarse el porque, mejor se dedicaría a disfrutarla el tiempo que su padre estuviese dispuesto a dársela.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

"¡Quince minutos papá!" -canto Ling- "¡Quince minutos!" -grito nuevamente-.

"¡Ya oí!" -fue otro grito en respuesta a los suyos-.

Gustosa Ling estaba frente al tocador de su habitación terminando de hacerse su segunda trenza, el día había llegado. Con impaciencia el día de ayer había estado esperando que ya fuese "mañana" ¿Y para que? Solamente por el vano gusto de ver a su padre sonreír de la misma forma tan maravillosa que le había notado el día de anteayer, cuando de la nada y por coincidencia Kai Hiwatari había aparecido en sus vidas.

"No existen las coincidencias... solo el destino" -dijo ella, parando un poco de trenzar su cabello- "¡Uy! Pero que lista me escuche ¡La escuela sirve! Jajajaja" -río divertida ella, sin importarle o no que estaba hablando sola-.

Y al fin el día había llegado, volteo su mirada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, en ella se encontraba colocado un gato blanco que sostenía entre sus patas un reloj. Las manecillas marcaban doce minutos a las nueve y media. Emocionada coloco la cinta en su recién hecha trenza y con eso dio por terminado su arreglo. Se miro al espejo y torció un poco la boca... como detestaba esos cabellos rosados suyos ¡Los odiaba! Pero tenia el consuelo de que cuando fuese mayor se teñiría el cabello de negro ¡Igual que el de su querido papá! De ser por ella ya se lo hubiese pintado pero bueno, era muy pequeña aun, pero bien podría seguir esperando. Se separo de su tocador y se acomodo un poco sus ropas, eran una interesante mezcla china con cierto toque modernizado ajustado perfectamente para practicar su deporte favorito, la tela era de color blanco... su madre solía ponerle el mismo diseño de ropa pero en color rosa... el cual no soportaba, pero ahora sin Mao aquí, Ling era libre de escoger lo que quería ponerse. Salio de su habitación y se fue en busca de su padre, pero el no se encontraba en su habitación, así que velozmente bajo las escaleras y como lo supuso lo encontró en la cocina, terminando de empacar lo ultimo de la comida que se supone llevarían. Tanto Rei como la pelirosa se habían levantado muy temprano para preparar todo aquello de la manera tan esmerada que lo hicieron, Ling quería que todo estuviese perfecto.

"¡El timbre!" -grito Ling y salio disparada hacia la puerta-.

"Solo espero que un día de estos no se caiga con tantas carreras que da" -era cierto, su hija solía andar corriendo como loca por toda la casa brincando a lugares que Rei ni siquiera sabia que un niño podría llegar de un salto-.

Al instante Ling llego a la puerta, se estiro un poco y giro el picaporte, haciéndose hacia atrás, y como se lo esperaba eran los Hiwatari, justo como le había dicho su padre, el señor Kai era una persona que siempre llegaba cinco o diez minutos antes de la hora fijada... en eso consistía la puntualidad, en llegar antes.

"Hmpf... toma" -le dijo Gou-.

El bicolor menor traía algo en manos aunque ella no pudo divisarlo bien, mas el niño prácticamente le aventó aquel objeto al pecho haciendo que un tanto aturdida ella lo tomase, en cuanto lo hizo Gou cerro los ojos y cruzado de brazos paso a su lado. A Kai casi le causa gracia el comportamiento de su hijo, Gou parecía una copia al carbón de el mismo, y se hubiese burlado de no ser porque la "agredida" se trataba de la hija de su amor callado (donde he escuchado eso antes? XD). Ling desvió la mirada hacia el y después hacia la "cosa" que ahora tenia en manos. Una mirada dorada desconcertada apareció después... pero luego una sonrisa deslumbrada se hizo presente, lo que en manos estaba sosteniendo se trataba de una simpática imitación de Driger representada en un muñeco de felpa... ¡Pero que hermosura de peluche! Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos a la altura de su rostro, lo observo fascinada ¡Era tan genial! Ella adoraba los tigres y lo muñecos peluche... pero tener a un Driger de felpa algo que solo se comparaba a la alegría que le da a un padre tener su primer nieto en manos... era un sentimiento muy parecido aunque en menos escala claramente.

Ling levanto la vista que se quedo prendida de la figura del ojiescarlata que ahora se hallaba frente a ella, le miro fijamente como si quisiese encontrar la respuesta a su duda con solo observarle.

"Es para ti" -dijo secamente Kai, cerrando los ojos con ese aire de superioridad suyo-.

Los ojitos de la china resplandecieron de gusto, no recibía muchos regalos y menos uno tan hermoso como ese.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" -dijo efusivamente ante la mirada extrañada que ahora le había dedicado el bicolor- "¡Papaaaaaá! .¡Papaaaaá! .¡Mira lo que me regalaron! .¡Mira!" -y salio corriendo al interior de la casa en busca de su héroe indiscutible-.

Kai tan solo vio de una manera un tanto admirada el desplante de entusiasmo que había dado la hija del pelinegro, sin duda alguna se comportaba como cualquier niño haría. Entro al fin a la casa que prácticamente había memorizado con la única ocasión en la que había estado ahí, sus rojizas orbes repararon en su hijo que de pie permanecía de brazos cruzados pero luego su atención se desvió hacia el claro sonido de la voz de la ojidorada hablando con su padre, y falto muy poco tiempo cuando lo vio entrar a la sala de estancia de la casa. Lo escudriño de pies a cabeza, feliz de verle nuevamente aunque había pasado tan solo un día... bueno ¿Qué era un día comparado con tres años de ausencia? Nada.

"Kai" -Rei sonrió apenas le vio- "Me alegra que ya estés aquí... por cierto, gracias por el regalo que le diste a Ling" -extrañado con aquel gesto por parte del bicolor, no podía dejar de agradecerlo-.

"Hmpf... no es nada" -dijo secamente el, cruzando los brazos y justo en aquel momento Gou lucia una copia exacta suya, solo que con muchos años menos-.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" -impaciente la niña dejo con cuidado el peluche sobre uno de los sillones, volteando a los demás esperando la respuesta a su pregunta-.

"Claro que si" -asintió su padre- "Esperen solo un poco" -y se dio media vuelta regresando por donde había venido, y su hija le siguió sin chistar-.

Al instante Rei volvió cargando en sus manos cuadro fiambreras de un estilo que solo usaban los japoneses, mientras que su hija cargaba una mas.

"La comida" -sonrió a medias el chino haciendo referencia a los recipientes-.

"¿Nos vamos?" -pregunto un tanto cortante Kai, la verdad es que tenia tanto que decirle al otro pero no era el momento ni el lugar-.

"Si" -el chino se encamino hacia la salida, pasando por la puerta justo después de Kai, ya que el primero en salir había sido Gou-.

Ling salio después de su padre, a lo que Rei se encargo de esperar para cerrar la puerta de la casa tomando las medidas de seguridad que siempre hacia, y después sin preocuparse mas se giro para ir hacia donde se encontraba Hiwatari con su hijo, aunque lo que encontró en cuanto hizo eso no era algo que esperase. Kai se estaba esperándole recargado en el nada barato automóvil negro que había traído consigo, esta vez nada de chóferes... quería estar únicamente con la familia de Rei y la suya (alias "los niños" XD) así que había decidido traer el automóvil mas discreto que tuviese para dicha salida que se supone iban a tener, aunque la realidad era que aun así el auto llamaba la atención.

El chino no quiso cuestionar nada y subió sentándose en la parte trasera, junto con su hija. Kai desde luego tomo el asiento del conductor y a su lado, su hijo se sentó en el del copiloto. El ojiámbar acomodo las cosas que traía consigo por un lado, el bicolor encendió sin premura el automóvil y al poco ya se encontraban en marcha hacia el tan mentado zoológico.

"Oye Kai" -al preguntar aquello el chino se inclino hacia delante, esperando que así el otro pudiese escucharle mejor- "Ling me comento ayer que podríamos ir a comer al parque Sakura, tiene un área arbolada que parece un pequeño bosque ¿Tu que dices?" -hablaba de lo más normal y espontáneo, como si no se estuviese dirigiendo hacia el mismo Kai-.

"Da lo mismo" -y para Rei eso había sido un "si", pero no bastaba con que uno de los ojiescarlatas aceptase- "Gou... ¿A ti te parece bien?" -pregunto, como si aquello también fuese normal-.

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento, el niño se sintió descolocado... ¿El padre de Ling le estaba pidiendo su opinión?... ¿Alguien le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo? .¡Eso era tan raro! Desde que Gou recordaba, nadie nunca le había pedido opiniones o había preguntando antes de hacer cosas que le afectasen a el directamente, siempre las personas a su alrededor y mayoritariamente su padre pasaban por sobre el, sin pedirle su consentimiento para nada... como si la vida de Gou no fuese realmente suya como para decidir por si mismo.

"Yo... por mi esta bien" -fue lo mejor que pudo contestar, pero... ¡El se sentía bien! Quizás importante en aquel momento-.

"Perfecto" -Rei se incorporo hacia atrás como había estado viajado hasta el momento-.

Y lo que de ahí siguió fue el silencio. El mismo que se mantuvo triunfalmente hasta que llegaron al tan aclamado zoológico Tsukine, relativamente y para ser un día de verano se encontraba con un ambiente despejado, había personas pero no de la manera sofocante que en ocasiones se encontraban, en cuanto pagaron las entradas y se dirigieron al interior del lugar, el rostro de Ling se encontraba rebosante de alegría.

"¿A dónde vamos?" -pregunto ella, empuñando sus manos al lado de su rostro-.

"Veremos el mapa primero" -indico Kai, como líder de su equipo de Beyblade durante tanto tiempo, había aprendido primero que nada la planeación exacta-.

"Espera Kai" -la mano de Rei se coloco sobre su hombro cuando este hacia un ademán de irse, y ante el contacto el bicolor sintió un ligero escalofrió- "No es necesario... he traído tantas veces a Ling que se donde queda todo" -el ruso volteo a verle clavando sus rojizas orbes en el, convencido con la idea-.

"¡Yo quiero ir a ver a los tigres!" -Ling señalo una dirección entre tantos caminos que había ahí-.

"No" -repuso Gou que hasta el momento se había mantenido muy al margen de todo- "Vamos a ver a los lobos"-.

"Tigres" -la pelirosada le miro con el seño fruncido-.

"Lobos" -sin inmutarse siquiera, Gou se mantenía en su posición-.

"Yo quiero ir a ver a los tigres y a los tigres iremos a ver".

"¿Y eso a mi que me importa? .¡Vamos con los lobos!".

"¿Quién te crees tu? Eres un mocoso, engreído, antipático y odioso" -la china le miraba ahora si dejando ver el enojo en su carita-.

"Y tu eres una malcriada necia, terca, inútil y desesperante" -Gou no podía dejar las cosas de aquel modo, y sin dudar hablo con la acidez que estaba acostumbrado-.

Kai estaba por intervenir y dar un regaño a su hijo ¿Qué manera de dirigirse hacia la niña era esa? podría soportarlo si fuese algún chiquillo mas, pero esa era la hija de Rei, y de un modo u otro de alguna extraña manera solamente por eso, sentía que debía cuidar aunque fuese un poco de ella, como si se tratase del mismo pelinegro.

"Niños, niños..." -pero Rei se le había adelantado, llego hacia donde estaban los infantes y coloco una de sus manos en cada hombro de los niños- "¿Porque no mejor empezamos con las aves? Escuche que tienen nuevos halcones" -propuso apaciblemente, soltando los hombros de los pequeños-.

"Claro" -asintió alegremente la ojidorada, olvidando toda molestia anterior-.

"Esta bien" -Gou lo había dicho como si no le quedase mas opción, pero la verdad era que también le gustaban los halcones-.

Kai parpadeo un poco al ver el dominio que Rei tenia sobre los niños y ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello, seguramente si Kai hubiese intentado un acuerdo entre el pequeño bicolor y la pelirosa, habrían aceptado pero de mala gana, en cambio Rei tenia aquella facilidad de tranquilizar y no lo dudaba, cuando los Bladebreakers existían, era Rei quien solía calmar las disputas que se daban entre ellos, la mayoría de las ocasiones todas eran empezadas por Takao y lo intolerante que era con el mismo Kai, pero Rei siempre había representado un pilar de madurez, tranquilidad y cordura... quizás era por eso que había calmado y convencido tan fácilmente a los niños ¡Rei estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellos! Sino, que le preguntasen a Takao. El ojiescarlata mayor sonrió a medias, mientras que se apresuraba a alcanzar a Rei, quien iba detrás de los niños que le llevaban al menos metro y medio de ventaja, mientras aparentemente seguían discutiendo entre ellos.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

Rei estiro los brazos, para después llevarse la palma a la boca mientras bostezaba perezosamente, el calor de medio día y después de haber caminado de aquí para allá sin duda le provocaba algo de sueño. A su lado y sentado en aquella banca cerca de una jaula perteneciente a los loros, Kai también se encontraba descansando, jamás imagino que un zoológico podría ser tan grande y que su hijo podría tener tanta energía, se sorprendió de verlo tan animado, cierto, Gou conservaba ese aire desinteresado y fastidiado suyo pero a Kai no podría engañarle, se estaba divirtiendo y mucho... y eso sin duda le alegraba al ruso, no todos los días podía ver aquel gesto de dicha en el rostro de su hijo... desde que había muerto su madre podría decir que fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que le vio feliz.

"Y dime Kai... ¿Cuándo piensas entregarle a Dranzer a tu hijo?" -la pregunta de Rei lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que voltease a verlo-.

"Bueno, aun no lo se" -dijo secamente el, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el frente viendo otra de las jaulas, eso era algo en lo que había pensando anteriormente pero sin embargo no encontraba una respuesta para ello-.

"A mi me dieron a Driger cuando tenia trece años... Ling ya tiene once, así que quizás en un año o año y medio se lo entregue... es difícil imaginar que pronto ya no lo tendré conmigo..." -busco entre sus ropas hasta que lo encontró, su Beyblade donde el bit chip de su bestia bit relucía como siempre- "Me acostumbre a el ¿Sabes? Ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo que lo siento parte de mi" -entrecerró sus doradas orbes con un tanto de ternura mientras observaba su preciado blade- "Pero también debe de pasar a la siguiente generación, es así como debe de ser... jah... ya me siento viejo de nuevo" -se burlo de si mismo, guardando entre sus ropas el artefacto-.

"Rei" -reprocho el otro- "No estas viejo".

"¿Y entonces porque me siento así? Cada día que pasa mi hija crece, yo envejezco... y siento que mi vida no me ha llevado a nada" -miro hacia el cielo de manera nostálgica- "Yo quería hacer muchas cosas cuando era niño, quería viajar por todo el mundo, conocer todo lo que pudiese, aprender infinidad de cosas, y después encontrar mi lugar... y aun no lo encuentro, lo mismo me da vivir aquí que en China, no veo la diferencia entre vivir en una casa, en una choza o en un departamento" -suspiro, para después cambiar su gesto a uno mas animado- "No te fijes, creo que me dan accesos muy extraños de depresión".

"Quizás..." -la voz de Kai se escucho muy quedamente, pero el chino con su buen oído alcanzo a oírle- "Ese lugar que buscas no es nada de eso, quizás es al lado de alguien" -¿Por qué había dicho eso? porque se sentía exactamente igual que el, y Kai sabia a la perfección que la única forma de matar aquel sentimiento era estando con Rei... algo que jamás sucedería-.

"No hay nadie para mi Kai" -el pelinegro desvió la mirada- "Pero cambiemos de tema" -giro su rostro nuevamente hacia el ruso, sonriendo ligeramente-.

"Hmpf... ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Takao de mi?" -esa era una buena forma de cambiar el tema, la verdad no le importaba nada de lo que hubiese dicho el nipones, pero no quería ver a Rei melancólico-.

"Bueno" -arqueo las cejas sonriendo divertidamente- "Para empezar..." -y así comenzó a enumerar su lista-.

Mientras tanto y no muy lejos de ellos, sus hijos se encontraban terminando de atravesar un oscuro pasillo en el cual la claridad de visión era poca, el lugar que visitaban era una de las secciones favoritas de Ling en aquel zoológico.

"¿Ya los viste? Están ahí" -dijo la niña, señalando con su mano hacia cierto punto que no se veía-.

"No se ven" -gruño Gou-.

Frente a ellos se encontraban enormes cristales, y en la base de estos había unos focos incrustados que daban luz aunque en ocasiones no era la suficiente, ambos niños se acercaron más hasta casi pegar sus rostros en el transparente material.

"Mira, por donde esta ese foco, arriba" -indico la niña-.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de la china, el bicolor miro hacia donde le indicaban, descubriendo así lo que habían venido a ver.

"Y mira del otro lado hay tres, en la esquina" -dijo la pelirosa girando la cabeza hacia donde indicaba-.

Gou la imito y entrecerrando sus orbes pudo distinguir lo que la otra había dicho, y efectivamente, eran tres, amontonados en una rama.

"¿Sabias que de todos los murciélagos que hay solo una clase toma sangre?" -pregunto Ling-.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -ciertamente estaban viendo murciélagos-.

"Mi papá me lo dijo, y el es muy sabio" -dijo con un aire de orgullo-.

"El mío también" -había sentido las palabras de la otra como si se tratasen de una presunción-.

"Mira, abajo, una rodaja de melón, estos murciélagos son de la clase que comen fruta" -explico ella, había venido tantas veces a aquel lugar que aquello era muy sencillo de identificar- "Hay otros que comen insectos".

"¿Y donde están los que toman sangre?" -esos a Gou le parecían más interesantes-.

"Creo que no tienen, nunca los he visto" -giro el rostro hacia Gou-.

"Bueno ya los vimos, ya vamonos" -indico el ojiescarlata, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar pero apenas y había hecho eso casi tropieza contra una pared-.

Ling evito el reír al ver lo torpe que era el otro niño en la oscuridad, así que sin mas se acerco a el y tomo una de sus manos comenzando a caminar, al principio Gou había puesto algo de resistencia pero después se había dejado guiar sin mas, quizás había aceptado que lo mejor era que ella le sacase de aquel lugar tan oscuro. Finalmente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo la claridad comenzó a llegar, así que la china soltó la mano del bicolor, aminorando en paso para caminar a su lado pues antes iba frente a el.

"¿Y que te parecieron?" -se refería a los murciélagos-.

"Parecen ratas" -se quejo el, cruzando los brazos-.

"Sip, pero ratas con alas y orejas muy grandes, la verdad es que a veces me dan miedo, imagínate traer uno de esos encima" -una cosa era que le gustase mirarlos, y otra muy distinta era que le gustasen esos animales-.

"¿Ya te sabias el camino de memoria?" -la verdad es que había quedado intrigado por eso-.

"Al principio no, pero no fue difícil... yo tengo muy buena vista, mi papá dice que es por todas las zanahorias que me obliga a comer" -dijo ella mientras seguían caminando hacia la salida, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. La verdad era que Rei aun no le decía nada de las características tan felinas que venían de familia... esperaba que Ling las descubriese ella sola-.

"Que tonta eres, tu padre te dice que tienes que hacer" -Gou cerro los ojos con aire de superioridad-.

"Claro, es mi padre y yo se que el hace lo mejor para mi porque me quiere mucho... y aunque a veces hace cosas que no entiendo se que están bien, yo hago las cosas que el me dice porque lo quiero y por el iría hasta el fin del mundo" -y era cierto, Ling amaba a su padre mas que a nada, era todo lo que tenia, con el se sentía protegida, querida, comprendida-.

Pero Gou tan solo abrió los ojos sin decir nada, la expresión de su rostro se había tornado mas desolada... el realmente no estaba seguro de que su padre lo quisiese, a veces pensaba que Kai solo lo tenia consigo porque era su hijo y era su obligación cuidarlo. Ling noto al instante el cambio de expresión del otro y lo vio con una mezcla de seriedad y compasión.

"No todos los padres son así" -murmuro la niña, colocando una mano en el hombro de Gou- "Pero no por eso no nos quieren, si no nos quisiesen nos hubiesen regalado o algo así, pero nos quieren y por eso estamos con ellos".

El bicolor sintió como si la ojidorada hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos en aquel momento, volteo a mirarla sin expresión aparente en sus rubíes orbes, pero Ling entendió en mensaje perfectamente... era una especie de "Gracias" como si lo que acabase de decir le hubiese ayudado en mucho a Gou, y la verdad era que... si.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

"¡Mira papá! .¡Que alto estoy!" -gritaba alegremente Ling, luego de haber trepado por uno de los árboles del parque Sakura-.

"¡Bien hecho hija!" -de pie justo debajo del árbol, Rei observaba como su pequeña escalaba-.

Ling encantada había escalado aquel árbol sin mayor dificultad, su padre se encontraba cerca pues aunque Rei sabia que su hija no tendría problemas pues era muy ágil, de todas formas debía estar al pendiente. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Kai y su hijo. El primero estaba recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol en aquella postura suya de completa indiferencia, mientras que su hijo sentado sobre una manta de azul color veía distraídamente como Ling subía mas alto sobre aquel árbol, sintiendo un deje de envidia porque seguramente el no podría hacer algo así. En sus pequeñas y níveas manos sostenía una galleta a medio comer, la verdad es que después de probar todo lo que había traído el padre de Ling para ellos, el terminarse las tres ultimas galletas que habían quedado lo había hecho solamente por el gusto de comérselas ¡Estaban deliciosas! No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo había aprendido Rei-san a cocinar de ese modo pero era maravilloso, no recordaba haber probado cosas tan deliciosas. Ahora que lo pensaba, su madre jamás le cocino algo, y su padre... bueno, ni siquiera sabia si Kai podía cocinar.

Cuando distraídamente Gou giro la vista hacia su padre que no estaba tan alejado de el, sus pupilas rojizas se abrieron por la sorpresa... ahí, recargado sobre el árbol, de brazos cruzados, su padre estaba ¿sonriendo? Pero, pero no era una sonrisa maliciosa, ni de burla, ni irónica, ni sarcástica, ni fingida... ¡Ni siquiera sabia que tipo de sonrisa era! Pero era una que no le había visto jamás, las facciones de su serio rostro se habían suavizado de una manera considerable, y sus ojos rubíes reflejaban un brillo que no le conocía. Gou al instante dirigió su mirada hacia donde Kai estaba viendo, que para su sorpresa resultaba ser el padre de Ling, quien ahora animaba a su hija a bajar, confundido el pequeño bicolor inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, para después voltear a ver a su padre quien mantenía ese agradable gesto en el rostro. Así que Gou otra vez poso su mirada en Rei, y así comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Su padre había estado actuando muy extraño justamente desde que se habían encontrado con Rei-san y su hija, era más ¿amable, afectuoso? Lo que fuese, definitivamente era algo que no le había pasado antes, y ahora ¡Hasta lo veía sonreír sin motivo! Quizás el padre de Ling tenía que ver con eso.

Gou entrecerró sus rojizos ojos mientras que examinaba a Rei, y con eso comenzaba a hacer hipótesis... quizás Rei era una persona muy querida para Kai, tal vez seria que eran muy buenos amigos o que su padre apreciaba al chino, sea cual fuese el motivo si Rei hacia que su padre estuviese de tan buen humor, entonces... ¡Gou haría lo que fuese porque el chino estuviese cerca de Kai! Todo con tal de que su padre se siguiese comportando como hasta ahora.

"¡Bien Ling!" -grito Rei cuando su hija llego de un salto al suelo-.

"¿Viste papá? .¡Te dije que ya podía escalar mejor!" -exclamo entusiasmada la niña-.

"Muy bien hecho" -palmeo la cabeza de la niña con suavidad- "Quizás cuando seas grande vayas a ser alpinista".

"¿Tu crees?" -sonrió divertida-.

"Desde luego" -sonrió el ligeramente-.

Su hija tan solo asintió convencida con la idea. El oriental se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los Hiwatari, fugazmente miro a Kai y si lo hubiese hecho instantes antes, podría haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios en lugar del gesto despreocupado e indiferente que ahora se había encargado de poner.

"¿Les parece si ya nos vamos?" -pregunto apenas llego Rei-.

"Hmpf da igual" -contesto Kai girando el rostro hacia otra dirección, a lo que el chino sonrió-.

"¿Y a ti?" -esta vez la pregunta era para Gou-.

"Eh... pues, si" -quiso contestar igual de seco que su padre y poco falto para que lo lograse, pero la verdad era que el pequeño bicolor estaba mas que feliz por ser tomado en cuenta-.

"Esta bien" -Rei se inclino para comenzar a recoger los recipientes en los cuales habían traído la comida-.

Ling llego hasta su padre y se dispuso a ayudarle, mas mientras el chino acomodaba todo sin mirar a otra dirección, la pequeña observo una sonrisa en sus labios... una sonrisa tan linda. Por su parte Gou volteo a ver a su padre quien permanecía aparentemente ajeno a su alrededor, pero en sus ojos rojizos un brillo relucía. Justo en aquel instante ambos niños giraron cabezas y sus ojos se encontraron, Gou y Ling se miraron por unos instantes y después la complicidad se había hecho presente en sus orbes, como si hubiesen acordado tramar un plan de algo que ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían.

**_sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs sCsCsCsCs_**

Mientras Gou y Ling se encargaban de disputar un juego de Beyblade en el patio de la casa Kon, Rei y Kai permanecían adentro manteniendo una platica tranquila, el día había sido un tanto agitado, pero luego de que el bicolor llevase al chino y a su hija a su respectiva casa, Ling al instante le había pedido a Gou que se quedase a jugar un rato a lo que el ni su padre se negaron.

"Te están estafando Rei" -dijo el bicolor con aire de verdad-.

"Claro que no, de hecho han sido muy comprensivos conmigo... el que todavía no me den vacaciones no quiere decir que me estén estafando" -arrugo un poco el seño, pero manteniendo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios- "Además el que hayan aceptado que llevase a Ling al trabajo fue mas de lo que realmente podía pedir".

"Hmpf... si tu lo dices" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-.

"Mejor omito el comentario que pensaba decir" -repuso estratégicamente el chino- "No me molesta, me gusta cocinar".

"Pero puedes ser algo mas que un simple cocinero, yo no le veo la diferencia a cuando eras un mesero" -Kai se reprendió mentalmente por haber dicho aquello, que estúpido había sido-.

"Yo si" -Rei puso un gesto muy serio- "Ya no soy un niño y gano mas" -y rió un poco para alivio del bicolor- "Pero cuéntame... ¿Realmente le dejas todo el trabajo a Yuriy y a Bryan?".

"Claro... no voy a estar desperdiciando mi tiempo en tonterías como esas, yo solo me ocupo de los asuntos importantes de Biovolt".

"Quien lo diría" -Rei arqueo las cejas- "Si cuando niños odiabas la empresa de tu abuelo".

"Era tan retorcida que imposible no odiarla" -repuso el, haciendo cierto gesto de desagrado-.

"Que curioso" -el chino se llevo un dedo a la barbilla en gesto pensativo-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -Kai no pudo evitar el preguntar, aunque la verdad perdía mas tiempo y atención en admirar a Rei-.

"Que eso es lo mismo que Takao decía de ti" -soltó, con una enorme sonrisa burlona en sus labios, que dejaba a la vista sus perfectos colmillos-.

"Ja ja ja que gracioso Rei" -el bicolor frunció el seño de forma molesta, sin embargo sonreía con un poco de ironía lo cual indicaba que realmente no se encontraba enfadado-.

Afuera, a diferencia de lo que sus padres creían, los niños no se encontraban jugando Beyblade pues hacia un rato que habían terminado, al contrario ahora estaban haciendo cosas mas interesantes.

"Debes estar bromeando, yo no quiero pasar mi verano contigo" -repuso secamente Gou-.

"Ay ya, dijiste que podríamos ser amigos" -repuso Ling, parada al lado de su plato de Beyblade-.

"¿Cuándo dije eso?" -repuso el bicolor-.

"Bueno ya, yo solamente quiero jugar contigo porque eres bueno con el blade, y además eres mucho mas inteligente que Makoto" -la verdad era que la pelirosa intentaba sonar convincente, si Gou aceptaba la idea de ser amigos entonces tendrían que verse mas seguido al igual que sus padres-.

"Solamente porque no tengo nadie que sea digno de enfrentarse a mi" -el ojiescarlata cerro los ojos y permaneció de brazos cruzados-.

"¿Amigos?" -la niña extendió su mano hacia el frente, donde se encontraba Gou-.

"Si, claro, amigos" -el ruso no le dio la mano, pero con sus palabras habían bastado-.

"¡Que bien!" -el primer paso de su plan había resultado, y eso era muy bueno- "¿Vamos mañana a tu casa?".

"¿Y a que?" -el bicolor abrió los ojos-.

"Pues a comer" -replico ella como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo-.

"¿Le vamos a preguntar a mi papá?" -inconscientemente Gou había olvidado referirse hacia Kai como "padre"-.

"¿Y al mío?".

"¿Ya?" -el niño dejo su postura de brazos cruzados-.

"¿Si, no?".

Los dos se miraron instantes mas, para después asentir y comenzar a correr en dirección hacia la casa. Gou sonreía internamente, ahora se suponía que tenia una amiga oficialmente... ¡Tenia dos amigos! Alexéi y Ling... quizás le tomaría tiempo aceptar a la niña pero no era tan malo. Además, ahora que eran amigos entonces debían visitarse porque eso hacían los amigos, y si se visitaban, lo mas seguro es que Rei-san tuviese que ir con ella o al menos debían verlo, por lo cual Gou suponía que su padre iba a estar mas feliz, y si Kai era mas feliz entonces Gou también lo seria.

Por su parte Ling si sonreía exteriormente, ahora que era amiga de Gou tendría muchas y buenas excusas para verlo, así su padre se encontraría con el bicolor mayor, y aunque Rei le había dicho que era algo imposible de lograr, la pelirosa creía firmemente que si lo intentaba con la suficiente insistencia y fe, lograría que su padre estuviese con su persona especial.

Lo irónico recaía en que los cuatro deseaban exactamente lo mismo, por diferentes motivos y con diferentes pensamientos pero al final su objetivo era completamente similar... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que los cuatro se diesen cuenta de que era algo sencillo de lograr? Quien sabia, pero al menos tanto Gou como Ling estaban seguros de algo... el bicolor iba a hacer lo que fuese con tal de que su padre se encontrase mas con Rei, y la ojidorada haría lo mismo con tal de intentar juntar a su padre con Kai. Al final, los dos desearían la misma cosa sin duda.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Diox... ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan asquerosamente empalagosa? Ni yo lo puedo comprender ù.ú creo que es algo así como mi maldición, vivo una vida del asco y escribo cosas cursimente patéticas... vaya maldición me vino a caer, pero mejor, porque sino solo escribiría de muertos, sangre y sufrimiento XD en serio ya voy a pedir que le hagan un juicio a Kai y exigiré la custodia de Gou ¡Pobre niño! Necesita a alguien que lo quiera, pero ya le vendrán sus ratos alegres al ninio. Sie, el parque Sakura es el mismo parque de mi fic "Corazón de Roca" sorry! estoy corta de presupuesto y tenemos que reusar los escenarios jajajaja. Pasando a otra cosa estoy terriblemente bajoneada, verán ustedes saben que escribo porque amo escribir (aunque no tenga tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo) y que poco me importa lo que digan los demás mientras yo sea feliz, pero el otro día (ósea, el viernes de la semana pasada) estaba yo en la escuela bien a gusto escribiendo un fanfic que tengo en una libreta y que subiré hasta que lo termine (ósea dentro de muuuucho tiempo ¬¬Uu) y mi compañera que estaba al lado me pidió que le dejase leer, bueno mas o menos así pasaron las cosas:

-**_Dramatización_** XD-

_Celen- (bien a gusto escribiendo su fanfic, que por cierto es yaoi y KaixRei como se lo esperan)_

_Compañera de Celen- ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_Celen- Escribiendo una historia, tu sabes._

_Compañera de Celen- ¿Me dejas leer?_

_Celen- (pensando, y como todavía no había nada yaoi entonces estaba bien) Bueno._

_Compañera de Celen- (tomando la libreta y leyendo... hasta que por fin termina) Toma (regresándole la libreta)_

_Celen- ¿Y que te pareció?_

_Compañera de Celen- Para ser el primer intento que haces esta bien, pero te hace falta mucho por mejorar._

_Celen-(completamente desolada) Ósea se supone que es un escrito, una historia (pensando ingenuamente que su compañera lo dice porque lo confundió con otro genero)._

_Compañera de Celen-Oh no (riéndose) eso no es una historia pero se le parece mucho, no te preocupes ya veras que con el tiempo lo harás bien._

_Celen-(completamente en K.O.) x.X_

- **_Fin de la dramatización _**XD-

Y eso fue lo que paso ú.ù ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que era tan mala? ¬¬Uu y yo que pensaba que había mejorado mucho pero ya me di cuenta de que sigo igual, o peor... se que no debería tomarme esto tan a pecho pero ustedes saben como duele que te den en el orgullo... y mi único orgullo era escribir, ahh bueno, ya me desahogue entonces ya me voy jajajaja... se supone que desde hacia diez minutos debía haber llegado a mi casade lasmentadas clases de ingles... no saben como detesto el ingles, todo por los gringos hijos de su malnacida madre ù.ú... O.o ... ¡Ah si! Ya me iba ñ.ñ pero claro antes de que me largue no puedo dejar de agradecer sus amables reviews a las personas que me animan a seguir n.n

_**Ayacrawford y Rei Diethel **_

_**Asuka-chan **_

_**Shiroi Tsuki **_

_**Maia Hayashibara **_

_**Alexa Hiwatari **_

_**The life is a dream **_

_**Kote otaku **_

_**DarKenji Fujisaki **_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari **_

_**NeKoT**_

_**Yuzuki hiwatari **_

_**Claudel Kurayami **_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Neko-girl **_

Y bien, como ya saben les agradezco el que hayan leído esto, y espero verlas en algún otro de mis fanfics o algo por el estilo ¡Nos vemos!

**Atte.**

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. "_In_ _my life I decide, but... My victory is your defeat..._" **╋**


	6. Capitulo VI

¡Sha vine! y como no tengo mushio que decir... pus... que disfruten del capitulo XD

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК _**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Second Chance_**"

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden._**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao... así que no me molesten con eso de los derechos de autor, porque ni me gano nada con hacer esto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_Second Chance_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_.: Capitulo Seis :._**

Impaciente Kai miro el reloj por tercera ocasión en apenas dos minutos. Las manecillas marcaban un cuarto para las cuatro. Un suspiro salio de sus labios con molestia ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba Rei? Hacia quince minutos que debía de haber llegado ¡Quince minutos! Y aunque no quería reconocerlo cada minuto de retraso le hacia sentir una terrible incertidumbre.

El día de ayer tanto el chino como el habían quedado un tanto extrañados cuando sus hijos llegaron repentinamente con la idea de ir a "visitar" la casa (_man_cof_sión_cofcof) Hiwatari todo porque Gou y Ling habían decidido pasar aquellas vacaciones "entrenando" debido a que querían mejorar sus técnicas con el Beyblade. Una excusa creíble pero que viniendo de ellos resultaba extraña, como si realmente estuviesen planeando otra cosa... de los niños se puede esperar de todo. Sin embargo a Rei le había parecido una buena idea ya que Makoto no era la adoración de Ling, por lo cual ellos practicaban muy poco juntos, de vez en cuando peleaban pero eso solamente por fanfarronear y molestarse. Y si a su pequeña pelirosada ya se había arreglado con Gou para "entrenar" ¡Que mejor! El chino sabia que para practicar aquel deporte no había nada mejor que hacerlo con personas de la edad adecuada... su hija resultaba ser una novata aficionada comparada con el, pero con Gou tendría un rival apropiado.

A Kai aquello le decía que se traían algo entre manos, Gou no era de las personas que aceptara de tan buena gana el tener que jugar con otros de no ser para vencerlos, el siempre entrenaba con el o solo, si no eran esas dos opciones entonces no lo hacia... y ahora le venia con que quería practicar con la hija de Rei ¿A quien quería engañar? Algo ocultaban ese par, pero no podía darle tanta importancia, eran solo niños. Además bien podría estar equivocado y que en una de esas Ling le hubiese caído bien a pesar de que desde que se conocían habían tenido cierto "choque" de personalidades... quizás un día de convivencia en paz había dejado atrás ese rencor, después de todo los niños olvidan rápido y perdonan de igual manera... ¿Por qué los adultos no aprendían de ellos? Seguro que podrían enseñarles mas cosas de las que imaginaban.

Y así habían quedado a esa hora, Rei debía trabajar y aunque "desinteresadamente" Kai se había ofrecido a pasar por ellos en cuanto terminase su turno, el chino había rechazado amablemente el ofrecimiento, para aclarar que llegarían a la mansión, después de todo en el pasado Kai había dejado que el equipo se hospedara un par de días en la misma, así que no era tan desconocida para el. Aun así, ya se estaba tardando.

Escucho unos claros pasos por la estancia, firmes pero discretos y sin duda adivino que era el claro andar de su hijo, solo un Hiwatari tenia tan peculiar forma de caminar. Volteo hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño bicolor ya llevaba al menos medio camino recorrido de la enorme sala de estancia que tenían.

"¿Aun no llegan?" -pregunto lo evidente-.

"No" -respondió Kai, en tono cortante-.

Por un momento le pareció ver en los ojos de su hijo cierta aflicción, que desapareció casi tan rápido como logro captarla. Y justo en ese instante y como extraña coincidencia, el timbre elegante y melodioso se dejo escuchar por cada rincón de la enorme mansión. Gou reprimió el impulso que había tenido de ir corriendo a abrir la puerta, y espero a que su padre se pusiera de pie lo cual no tardo ni segundo y medio. Kai se apresuro seguido de su hijo y al poco ya se encontraban ambos frente a la puerta, internamente el bicolor mayor suspiro y alargo la mano tomando la manija dorada y abriendo la entrada.

Del otro lado dos pares de brillantes ojos dorados les saludaron.

"Hola Kai, Gou" -Rei fue el primero en hablar- "Lamento la tardanza... es que, se presentaron un par de ligeros inconvenientes" -trato de explicar, con aquella tranquilizante sonrisa suya-.

"Hmpf" -Kai negó con la cabeza, aunque interiormente agradecía la presencia del otro- "Da igual".

"A ti todo siempre te ha dado igual" -el chino arqueo las cejas divertido- "No cambias".

Oh claro, si Rei supiera realmente cuanto había cambiado.

Sin esperar mas padre e hija pasaron mientras la pequeña saludaba como era debido. Mas casi al instante comenzó a tirar del pantalón de su padre para obtener su atención.

"¿Qué pasa?" -el chino bajo la vista, a lo que su hija le extendió la mano abierta-.

"Driger" -murmuro la niña- "Lo quiero para jugar con Gou".

Rei sonrió y metiendo la mano entre sus ropajes saco su flamante blade, con habilidad retiro el bit chip donde estaba encerrado Driger y volteo hacia donde estaba su hija, quien le extendió su propio blade plateado, el oriental lo tomo y coloco en el bit chip del tigre, regresándole después el objeto a la pelirosa.

"¡Gracias papá!" -sonrió alegremente ella, y volteo hacia donde se encontraba el bicolor menor- "Ahora si" -extendió su blade con la recién colocada bestia bit- "Vas a conocer el poder de Driger".

"Bah" -Gou se encogió de hombros despectivamente- "No le tengo miedo a los gatos".

"No dirás lo mismo cuando terminemos" -replico ella- "Anda, vamos" -se abalanzo sobre el y lo tomo de una muñeca tirando insistentemente- "¿Dónde tienes tu plato?".

Mas el niño se resistió un poco, no es que no quisiera jugar pero no podía marcharse así como así. Se giro mirando a su padre quien tan solo asintió a la pregunta muda que le acababa de hacer. Ahora ya con el permiso, Gou logro soltarse y se echo a correr.

"¡Por aquí!" -grito antes de que la niña le siguiese alegando quien sabia que cosas-.

"Niños" -se escucho la voz irónica de Rei- "Aunque me parece que yo era así a esa edad" -volteo hacia donde estaba Kai- "¿No te parece raro?".

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto algo sobresaltado-.

"Gou y Ling... que yo sepa no son muy amigos... me parece raro que de repente se les de por querer practicar juntos en vacaciones".

"Lo se" -Kai se encamino de nuevo hacia la sala, y Rei le siguió sin preguntar siquiera- "Algo me dice que están haciendo planes".

"A mi también... es como cuando Takao y Max se ponían de acuerdo en alguna de sus locuras".

"No me lo recuerdes... sabes que odiaba esos planes suyos".

"Si, sobre todo porque siempre acababas involucrados en ellos sin quererlo" -sonrió burlonamente- "Acéptalo... los cuatro te caíamos bien".

"¿Eso crees?" -refuto sarcásticamente el-.

Llegaron al fin a la sala de estancia, Kai se dejo caer en su silla favorita que seguramente le había costado bastante, y Rei se sentó en un sillón cercano como si nada. En el pasado cuando visitaban a Kai, el chino solía pasar el tiempo libre con el en aquella misma estancia, hablando aunque a veces parecía que el pelinegro mantenía un monologo que el ruso se limitaba a escuchar.

"Claro que si... de no ser así no te hubieses preocupado por nosotros" -dijo, muy seguro de si mismo-.

"Por favor... como capitán de ese ridículo equipo era mi deber" -repuso altaneramente-.

"Si tu lo dices" -se encogió de hombros, obviamente sin creerle- "No has cambiado la decoración por lo que veo" -comento después, pasando sus dorados ojos rápidamente por la habitación en la que se encontraban-.

"Me gusta como esta" -contesto con cierta indiferencia-.

"Claro, todo serio y elegante... como tu ¿No es así?" -dijo como mero comentario- "Oye Kai me preguntaba una cosa" -esta vez lo miro directamente a los ojos-.

"¿Qué?" -y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo ante aquel par de orbes doradas-.

"Si Gou y Ling quedan en que ella siga viniendo... ¿Podría mandarla? Es decir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con eso del restaurante... me han pedido que haga el turno completo en lo que quedan de estas vacaciones y no puedo negarme, por eso tendría que mandarla" -aclaro, con cierto aire de aflicción... eso significaba ya no estar con Kai- "Claro que pasaría por ella en cuanto salga".

"Rei, te están explotando y tu no dices nada" -se quejo al instante, la misma idea del oriental le paso por la mente- "Deberías conseguirte otro trabajo".

"¿Dónde? Yo se hacer muchas cosas... el problema es trabajar en donde me permitan llevar a mi hija, y que me dejen el tiempo suficiente para convivir con ella" -reprocho, sintiéndose ligeramente enfadado-.

"Como quieras" -el bicolor negó la cabeza con resignación-.

Y después minutos de pesado y tenso silencio vinieron, ninguno decía nada y a diferencia de aquellos silencios que solían reconfortarlos, ese silencio no era voluntario mas bien impuesto. Kai pensaba que tendría que hacer algo al respecto en cuanto al "adorable" trabajo de Rei... no iba a permitirse siquiera que lo alejaran de el ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo ¿Y que si Rei no correspondía a sus sentimientos? Con tenerlo cerca le bastaba, no importaba lo demás... Desde el día en que se encontraron en aquel parque hasta ahora que estaban ahí sentados, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz ni en calma en años.

"Oye Kai" -ahí estaba, aquel tono despreocupado con el que el chino lo había llamado en tantas ocasiones en años anteriores- "¿Piensas casarte de nuevo?" -pregunta casual, pero que escondía un interés diferente-.

"No" -negó decididamente- "No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas".

"Pero Gou necesita una madre" -repuso, un dialogo bastante típico en ese tipo de situaciones-.

"¿Te casaras de nuevo?" -ignoro olímpicamente el último comentario-.

"¿Estas loco? Se que mi hija necesita una madre pero creo que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal yo solo" -repuso, mirando hacia otra parte- "Además yo siempre he sostenido que el matrimonio debería ser por amor" -y enrojeció un poco al decirlo-.

"Oh Rei" -Kai arqueo las cejas dejando ver una sonrisa divertida en los labios- "¡Sigues siendo tan cursi! .¿Es que tienes que ser un enamorado perdido?" -se burlo con sutileza-.

"Oh discúlpeme entonces señor Cásate-por-dinero-o-beneficio pero algunas personas nos gusta pensar en cursilerías" -repuso, sintiendo que ahora si se había sonrojado mas notoriamente-.

"Rei ¿Cuantas veces hemos tenido esta platica ya?" -se acomodo mejor en la silla, inclinándose hacia delante-.

"Perdí la cuenta después de las primeras diez".

"¿Y como termina entonces?".

"Yo dejo de discutir y tu te burlas de mi empalagoso y utópico romanticismo que no me llevara a nada en la vida" -resoplo ¿Cómo olvidar platicas como esas?- "Así que esta es la parte en la que me callo y en la que tu te burlas" -se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuese el ruso-.

La sonrisa burlona que Kai mantenía en los labios se borro... ¿Cómo olvidar platicas como esas? Si precisamente eso le había llevado a pensar que Rei se había casado con Mao porque la amaba ¿Cómo no pensarlo si el chino le había dicho hasta el cansancio que al casarse debía de haber amor?... ¿Qué se supone que pensara el luego de que se caso con aquella molesta pelirosada? Que ingenuo de su parte haber hecho caso a las palabras del ojidorado y creer todos esos malditos años que Rei vivía enamorado y feliz... ¡Si tan solo hubiese sabido la verdad antes! si hubiese sabido que estaban obligándolo a casarse, que el no quería... hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por librarlo de aquella imposición absurda ¡Hasta le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos! Lo que fuese para convencer al ojidorado de desistir en aquel vació matrimonio. Si bien sabia que el no le correspondería, al menos se lo hubiese dicho... al menos lo sabría.

"Kai" -susurro Rei, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente- "¿Te pasa algo?".

El bicolor volteo a mirarle, el chino tenia fijas sus orbes en su persona con aquel gesto de curiosidad infantil tan nato en el, a pesar de los años Rei había dejaba ver ese aire inocente y puro que le pareció observar cada vez que veía sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" -su voz sonó firme, aunque interiormente no se sentía tan imperturbable-.

"Olvídalo, creo que son pareceres míos" -sonrió a manera de juego-.

Y de nuevo aquel molesto silencio inundo todo. No había quizás mejor manera de romper aquella tensión. El oriental suspiro calladamente... ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Todo su interior temblaba, y un nerviosismo que no demostraba se cernía sobre el, no era nada fácil estar con la persona que amaba, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos... pero a pesar de la dificultad estaría ahí, con esa careta de "amigo de la infancia" que tenia, no había otra forma de estar cerca de Kai, desde hacia años lo sabia, se había resignado y ahora no era momento para quejarse o arrepentirse.

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

Aquella habitación era enorme, diseñada especialmente para la practica de aquel deporte. En el centro tenia un fabuloso plato de metal pulido que portaba orgullosamente la letra "H" grabada. En el resto del espacio había un sin fin de obstáculos y ambientes para practicar jugadas, rapidez e incluso estrategias. Esa habitación encerrada era la misma en la cual Kai había practicado muchas veces cuando niño, ahora renovada era la ideal para que Gou practicase, jugara o sencillamente pasara horas y horas sin hacer nada como solía hacerlo. O como en este caso, jugara "pacíficamente" con la hija de Rei.

"Eres un vil tramposo" -siseo la pequeña pelirosa-.

"Y tu una muy mala perdedora" -repuso retadoramente el ojirubí-.

"¿Ah si? ¡Pues te exijo una revancha!".

"Oh vamos, ya ríndete de una vez... ¿Cuántas veces me has pedido la revancha y te he ganado?" -pregunto burlonamente-.

"Te detesto... ¡Esta bien! Acepto que todavía no puedo ganarte ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo!" -se sintió completamente impotente y humillada-.

"Se nota que no has entrenado para nada, que pena me das".

"¡Tengo cosas que hacer! Y no tengo con quien entrenar, papá tiene que trabajar y yo tengo que ir a la escuela y estudiar, tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones porque mi papá se esta esforzando mucho para que estemos bien los dos... y a veces no tiene tiempo para practicar conmigo" -dijo ella, dándose la vuelta, sintiéndose mal-.

"¿Y porque no practicas con tu madre?" -pregunto el de lo mas inocente-.

"¿Cuál madre?" -se sintió todavía mas enojada- "Mi mamá no vive con nosotros... ¡Y que bueno! Porque ella era muy mala... no me quería".

"¿Qué?" -repentinamente se vio interesado en eso- "No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas" -replico con un poco de recelo-.

"¿Y porque no?. ¡Es la verdad! ella era muy mala y me trataba muy mal, y siempre estaba peleando con mi papá ¡Que bueno que ya no vive con nosotros!" -repuso decididamente-.

"¡No seas tonta!. ¡Deberías de agradecer que tu madre esta viva!" -ese era el verdadero motivo de todo el rencor del momento- "¡Que ingrata eres!" -más al instante casi se muerde la lengua, enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar por un impulso tan tonto y hablar hablado de lo que no debía-.

Ling se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con sus ojitos dorados bien abiertos de par en par y una expresión de confusión en el rostro, que poco a poco se convirtió en comprensión repentina y simple. Enojado, Gou fue quien esta vez se dio la vuelta, apretando los puños y entrecerrando la mirada con ira. Había aprendido gracias a su bisabuelo, que un Hiwatari no debía de dejarse llevar por impulsos, que los sentimientos tontos como la tristeza eran malos, y ni hablar de las lágrimas... además lo que jamás debía de hacer era mostrarse débil ante los demás... por eso cuando sucedía alguna cosa de ese tipo se aborrecía a si mismo por ser tan patético como para no poder contenerse ¡Así jamás seria un verdadero Hiwatari! (tenia que ser ese hombre ¬¬ ¿y luego porque lo ando matando?).

"Es muy triste que se muera alguien a quien quieras... si mi madre se muriera no se si lloraría... ella ha sido tan mala siempre... pero eso no quiere decir que todas las madres sean iguales" -comenzó a hablar la niña- "Te diría que lamento mucho lo que le paso a la tuya, pero mi papá dice que no diga ese tipo de cosas si no las siento... no la conocí, pero si lo lamento por ti... porque a ti si te conozco y me da tristeza que te sientas mal" -explico ella con aire infantil, sin saber en realidad cuan profundas podían ser palabras tan sencillas como aquellas-.

El bicolor entrecerró la mirada, sintiendo que crecía su enojo... si había una cosa que no soportaba era la compasión, la lastima... ¡Eso era tocar fondo!

"¡No quiero tu lastima!" -se volteo furioso-.

"¡No es lastima! ¡Es que te entiendo!" -ella también se coloco a la defensiva-.

"¿Como puedes entenderme?. ¡Tu ni siquiera quieres a tu madre!" -ahora se sentía aun mas enojado que antes-.

"¡Pero si a mi papá!" -resoplo, para después comenzar a respirar profundamente para calmarse- "Y a veces cuando pienso que el se podría morir y dejarme sola... me da mucha tristeza, me duele y lloro... yo no se que haría sin mi papá, si el se va yo me voy con el" -y aunque no quería sus ojitos ambarinos se cristalizaron... el solo pensamiento de perder a Rei siempre le había provocado llanto- "Yo lo quiero mucho y yo se que tu querías a tu mamá... y también se que duele" -y al fin una rebelde lagrima escapo y bajo por su acanelada mejilla-.

Ling se limpio aquella lagrima con desdén, le dio la espalda al otro niño y se seco los ojos con el dorso de las manos con desprecio, pero al mismo tiempo con aquella horrible tristeza que le daba el pensar que un día no podría ver a su papá, que un día podría dejarla sola ¡Quería tanto a Rei! Y la idea de perderlo la atormentaba tanto.

Gou se quedo de pie, sin saber que hacer más que escuchando de vez en cuando el sorber de la nariz que la pelirosada hacia, mientras claramente seguía restregándose las lagrimas, mas no sollozaba. Y... y... se sintió comprendido... si ¿Por qué negarlo? Sintió que aquella niña tan temperamental que tenia delante podía entenderlo, no sabia si era por lo que le había dicho antes o porque ahora estaba llorando... ¿Debilidad? Si, Ling era débil, pero seguramente lo seria el también por sentirse como ella.

"Si mi papá..." -la escucho murmurar- "... si mi papá se muere yo también, porque se que me va a doler tanto que no voy a vivir sin el... el día en que mi papá se vaya yo voy a hacer lo que sea para irme con el...".

Eso quería decir que... ¿Qué Ling prefería morir antes de vivir sin su padre? Y ahora Gou ya no sabia si eso era debilidad, fortaleza o locura... cuando su madre murió Gou se sintió terriblemente mal, y quiso irse con ella... pero jamás lo pensó así, ni tampoco tan seguro de si mismo... nunca pensó que prefería morir a todo. Y ahora estaba Ling diciéndole que quería tanto a su padre como para afrontar ese terrible destino por el... ¿Y si ella era la fuerte?... o peor ¿Y si Gou no había querido tanto a su madre para no poder estar sin ella?... todo era tan confuso... tan raro... no sabia ni que decir ni que pensar.

"Estas loca" -dijo al fin, encontrando por lo menos una frase que comunicar-.

"No me importa" -replico ella, sin girarse aun- "Soy una loca feliz".

Y aunque quería negarlo, aquella respuesta le había arrancado una ligera sonrisa al pequeño bicolor... quizás el y Ling no eran tan diferentes como pensaba.

"¿Y si estas feliz porque lloras?".

"Porque quiero" -refuto-.

"Los fuertes no lloran" -replico-.

"Ah ha" -la niña negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, mostrando sus orbes un tanto irritadas, pero nada de tristeza en ellas, no ahora- "Es de fuertes llorar... porque las lagrimas te hacen fuerte... los que dicen que no es que son unos tontos, porque no son tan valientes como para llorar sin que les de pena" -repuso ella orgullosa, intentando emular a su padre, aunque cambiando demasiadas palabras a como Rei le había explicado una vez-.

Y por primera vez en su corta existencia, aquellas palabras tuvieron todo el sentido del mundo para Gou, como si todo lo que le hubiese dicho Voltaire alguna vez fuese una mentira inventada por el hombre (¿y que otra cosa podría ser Gou de mi vida? u.ú).

Permanecieron durante unos segundos callados, sin decir nada mas tan solo observándose... analizándose y pensando quien sabia que cosas del otro niño, con esas miradas tan serias y rencorosas que solo los niños pueden darse pero que en realidad carecen de odio verdadero.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate?" -pregunto de la nada-.

"Si... ¿Por qué?" -respondió descolocada ella-.

"Porque hay un pastel de chocolate en la nevera" -respondió el, y con eso aclaro todo-.

"¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?" -nuevamente corrió hasta el y lo tomo de una muñeca jalándolo hacia la salida- "¡Vamos a la cocina!".

"Ya... ¡Pero suéltame!" -se quejo, zafando su mano- "No se te quita lo maleducada".

"Y tu sigues siendo un mocoso engreído y no digo nada" -sonrió burlonamente, mostrando uno de esos blancos colmillos suyos-.

"Malcriada sin modales" -rezongo, mientras que con la cabeza en alto y paso previamente planeado comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación-.

"Los modales son para la gente aburrida" -replico sonriendo, mientras caminaba a su lado llevando las manos tras su espalda-.

"No es cierto, los modales son para la gente elegante".

"La gente elegante no se divierte" -insistió ella-.

"Eres una necia".

"Lo se, es de familia, gracias" -y Gou entendió que aquella batalla no la iba a ganar-.

Cuando ya no dijo nada mas, la risa fresca de Ling lleno el cuarto... no era una risa que expresara burla, más bien era una relajada y divertida. Gou se permitió una sonrisa a pesar de que se suponía no debía de sonreír tanto porque Kai no lo hacia, pero aquella ocasión de algún modo le parecía "especial".

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

Cuando la mansión se encuentra tan solitaria, carente de servidumbre o cualquier tipo de personas es mucho mas fácil escuchar lo que sucede en lugares cercanos a esa sala de estancia, por lo tanto las risas alegres y los pasos apresurados bajando escaleras era algo que pudo oírse claramente.

"¿Tan rápido?" -hablo por fin Rei- "Y yo que pensé que mi hija le pelearía al tuyo mas tiempo... y no me refiero al Beyblade" -aclaro divertido, para fortuna o desgracia Ling había heredado parte de aquel nefasto carácter de Mao, lo que hacia de su hija una pequeña fierecilla en ocasiones-.

"Si se están riendo no creo que haya heridos" -respondió el otro, agradecido de que el silencio se hubiese acabado-.

Mas al instante Kai enmudeció... ¿Era esa la risa de su hijo?. ¡Por todos los dioses! Hacia meses que no la escuchaba... Gou... se estaba riendo... ¡Vaya!... eso era bueno ¿No es así?

Los murmullos infantiles pasaron de largo y se perdieron en alguna parte de algún pasillo.

"Me pregunto a donde irán" -el chino no pudo evitar su curiosidad innata-.

"A la cocina" -respondió automáticamente-.

"Hmm... intermedio de quince minutos para robar comida" -dedujo con una sonrisa-.

El ruso se giro hacia un lado, perdiéndose en aquella imagen serena y tranquila que Rei proyectaba, con esa sonrisa tan serena en los labios, aun no entendía como era posible que el chino lograra reflejar una imagen tan perfecta como aquella, como es que era posible que Rei fuese tan perfecto. Su corazón latió con mas fuerza ante la descabellada determinación que justamente pasaba por su cabeza, impulsada apenas por un simple vistazo a la imagen que tanto idolatraba del ojidorado.

"Rei" -lo llamo por lo bajo... sintiendo un nudo en la garganta formarse justo en aquel instante-.

"¿Qué pasa?" -enfoco el oro de sus orbes en quien le había llamado-.

"Yo...yo... te..." -titubeo, teniendo un terrible instante de lucidez que le hizo ver la locura que estaba a punto de cometer en ese momento- "Te aprecio ¿Lo sabes? Y... tenias razón cuando dijiste que me preocupaba por ustedes..." -¿De donde habían salido aquellas patrañas? Bueno, fue lo mejor que su mente pudo maquilar para salvarse a si mismo de haber dicho algo peor-.

Sin duda Rei se sintió extrañado y un tanto fuera de lugar por las palabras que Kai acababa de decir... el bicolor no era de ese tipo de personas que se expresaban tan "abiertamente" de sus sentimientos o pensamientos y el lo sabia, por lo cual era total y completamente extraño el que ahora le estuviese diciendo eso sin motivo aparente, pero no por ello disminuía el pequeño salto de emoción que había dado su interior al escucharle decir que lo apreciaba... en fin ¿Qué hacer? Era un enamorado perdido y no lo podía evitar.

"Sabes que nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti, aunque te desaparezcas por años" -sonrió a medias- "Y también yo te aprecio".

Interiormente el ojiescarlata dio un suspiro de alivio, aparentemente el chino no había visto demasiado extraño su comportamiento y menos sospechado realmente cual había sido su primera intención, debía de controlar sus impulsos con mas resistencia o la próxima vez podría cometer una locura de la cual quizás llegaría a arrepentirse... pero no por ello desistía a la idea... Rei DEBÍA de saber cuales eran sus sentimientos tarde o temprano... era ridículo seguirlos callando después de tantos años, y aunque eso provocase un alejamiento de su parte ¡Tenia que saberlo! Era ya demasiado tiempo de silencio que le seria insoportable seguir callando, no, ya no.

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_**

Hacia ya unas horas que Ling se había marchado con su padre y la casa quedo nuevamente en silencio. No iba a negar que aquella tarde se la había pasado relativamente bien con su nueva "amiga" e incluso se había divertido con la necia y alocada de la pelirosa. Mas ahora todo parecía volver a la normalidad en aquel lugar que el tenia que llamar "casa".

Estaban en el largo y caro comedor de la casa, Kai como era de suponerse ocupaba su sitio a la cabeza del mismo, y el a su lado se limitaba a comer sin mucho entusiasmo en realidad. Ese lugar no era de su agrado, las pinturas que había en las paredes y la decoración que daba un estilo antiguo y refinado le parecían deprimentes para la hora de comer. Al menos el alumbrado había cambiado, ahora era parcial y completo ya que hacia un par de años solo unas cuantas lámparas en las paredes y en los pasillos daban luz, dándole a todo un aspecto sombrío. Gou estaba acostumbrado a poner el mismo la mesa y encargarse de los platos sucios cuando llegaba la temporada de vacaciones para la servidumbre, su padre tan solo pedía comida ridículamente cara que llegaba a su puerta por algún repartidor de algún fino restaurante... odiaba esa comida. Lo único que lo consolaba en ese momento es que ya estaba por terminar.

"¿Te divertiste con Ling?" -asombrosamente escucho a su padre preguntar-.

"Si" -asintió quedamente, completamente confundido por la pregunta, a la hora de comer, cenar o lo que fuese no era normal que su padre hablase-.

"Estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no la invitas al parque de diversiones? Podríamos ir el próximo fin de semana" -dijo como si nada, llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca-.

"E... ¿E-en serio?" -Gou estaba mas que sorprendido, y había dejado el tenedor suspendido a medio camino de su boca-.

"Si, puedes preguntarle mañana" -cerro los ojos diplomáticamente mientras masticaba-.

El pequeño bicolor estaba sin palabras, sin aliento casi... no podía creer que su padre acabase de decirle aquello... eso debía de ser una cruel broma, ya que Kai jamás le hubiese hecho una propuesta como esa ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí?

"¿Terminaste?" -nuevamente la voz de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos-.

"Yo..." -vacilo un poco, aun le faltaba- "Si" -dijo al fin no muy seguro, según se le había enseñado debía de acabarse todo lo que en su plato hubiese-.

"Bien, ya puedes irte a dormir... yo me encargo de los platos".

Ahora si... que alguien le diera un buen golpe porque seguramente estaba soñando ¡Ese no podía ser su padre! Kai no era tan atento... no era así... ¿Entonces porque ahora venia a decirle todo aquello y comportarse de esa forma? Y vagamente recordó al padre de Ling... entonces ¡Tenia razón! No se había equivocado cuando pensó que era Rei quien hacia que su padre se comportase mejor, sin duda alguna Kai debía de querer mucho a aquel oriental para sentirse tan bien con su presencia... ni siquiera cuando estaban en Rusia con Yuriy y Bryan, su padre se había comportado de esa forma, sabia que eran amigos pero quizás no tan buenos como lo era con Rei. Si era de ese modo... ¡Haría que el padre de Ling no se separara de el! su padre había cambiado tanto en esos pocos días y ahora podía apostar la mitad de sus azules cabellos a que eso se debía a la repentina aparición del pelinegro y su hija.

Luego de despedirse de Kai y de ver como este le había nuevamente la mano por la cabeza en una cariñosa caricia, algo descolocado subió corriendo las largas escaleras que se extendían por dos pisos mas luego del segundo, llego hasta su habitación y cerrando firmemente la puerta se apresuro a su cama, dejándose caer con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y luego sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír solo por el mero gusto de hacerlo, y aunque se sintió tan tonto por eso no lo evito ¡Se sentía tan feliz!... ese día había sido tan perfecto... se había entendido mucho mejor con Ling luego de que bajaron por aquel pastel a la cocina, y el resto de la tarde juguetearon. Y ahora... ¡Eso! su padre se portaba tan bien con el ¿Podría haber algo mas perfecto que eso en aquel momento?

Y aun con esa sonrisa tan adorable en los labios y sintiendo como la alegría lo recorría de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido... hacia años que no dormía con una sonrisa en los labios como ahora.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¿Saben? Le regalare a Kai el libro de "Guía fácil para principiantes de como ser padre y no fracasar miserable y patéticamente intento" XD bueno ya, el capitulo de hoy... neh, no se ni como diablos llamarlo pero espero que haya quedado medio decentón para ustedes. Como ven estoy tardando en actualizar y eso es porque no tengo tiempo, ni inspiración ni nada, si lo notaron este capitulo estuvo de lo mas colgado y wack, ni modo, pero tengo que hacer algo para no quedarme rezagada con mis fics aunque no tenga ideas (en lo que llegan las buenas XD), acepto sugerencias encantada, me harian un favor! Bueno, no tengo demasiado que comentar, soy tan patética que hoy no hay mucho que decir x.X espero sus comentarios y su comprensión n.n y antes de irme agradezco mucho su review a las siguientes personas:

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**DarKenji Fujisaki**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Auras Hayumi**_

_**The life is a dream**_

_**Tsubaki Hi**_

_**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- **_

_**Kote M. Hiwatari**_

_**Maia Hayashibara**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_

_**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**_

_**Rominadark**_

_**Ariatnawing**_

_**Laura**_

_**Junel Hiwatari**_

_**Suu**_

Esto es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente de mis capis... adivinen cual... ¡Pues será en el capi de Corazón de Roca!. ¿Creían que ya lo había abandonado?. ¡Nunca! Así que nos veremos ahí n.n

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_No me despiertes aun, quiero seguir en este sueño que se llama Vida..._" ------**»**


	7. Capitulo VII

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ****cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Second Chance_**"

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden._**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_SeCoNd ChAnCe_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_.: Capitulo Siete :._**

El problema podría decirse ya se encontraba resuelto, gracias a su "pequeña" intervención. Y satisfactoriamente lo comprobaba mientras que manejaba escuchando atentamente al ojidorado y poniendo sin embargo la atención necesaria al camino.

"...y me liquido el resto del sueldo... ¡No puedo creerlo!" -exclamo Rei, con una voz tintada de alegría- "No me lo esperaba... es decir, pensé que solo hasta el siguiente año tendría vacaciones... y ahora mi jefe viene a decirme que puedo tomarme el resto del verano" -puso un gesto pensativo- "¿No te parece extraño a ti, Kai?".

"Si le pones tanto empeño a tu trabajo como lo hacías al Beyblade... no me extraña que te paguen hasta por no ir" -que mentira... pero bueno, era creíble-.

"Aun así..." -el otro no parecía convencido del otro-.

"¡No importa!" -canturreo Ling- "¡Pasaremos el verano juntos, papá! Eso es lo mejor de todo ¡Ya no te preocupes!" -a la pequeña le daba igual, la noticia de que su padre tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para ella, la tenía encantada-.

"Niños" -resoplo el pelinegro, regando divertido con la cabeza-.

Kai miro aquellos ojos dorados por medio del vidrio del retrovisor, y sonrió ligeramente para el, casi de manera imperceptible... sin embargo, Gou a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto... lo miro de manera calculadora mientras que su pequeña mente infantil maquinaba un par de cosas. La presencia de Rei ponía de un increíble humor a Kai... si Rei siempre pudiese estar presente, entonces Kai se mostraría tan accesible siempre.

Aquella mañana era la mañana "esperada". Gou había invitado a Ling a visitar el parque de diversiones que estaba instalado y localizado casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Rei había ido como era la costumbre a trabajar en su turno matutino y después ya por la tarde pasarían el resto del tiempo posible en aquel concurrido lugar. Había sido toda una sorpresa escuchar a su jefe decirle las buenas noticias, aquellas que declaraban que estaba libre de trabajo por el resto de las vacaciones de verano, y sin mas le había liquidado de un solo pago todo el dinero que hubiese ganado de trabajarlas... ¡Pero que cosa mas bizarra! Y le hubiese encantado preguntar los tan dichosos _"¿Por qué?"_ pero su jefe le había despachado sin decir nada mas. Kai había llegado puntual a la hora citada, como era de esperarse de el. El auto que había traído esta vez parecía tan costoso como el anterior, de una marca diferente y sin embargo era también negro. Se habían sentado de la misma forma que la primera vez, Kai con su hijo al lado, y en los asientos traseros Rei enfocado en una ventana, mientras que Ling miraba por otra.

"¿Y a donde quieren ir primero?" -pregunto Ling con toda la confianza del mundo, parándose y asomando el rostro entre el espacio que había entre los asientos delanteros-.

"¿No deberíamos pensar eso cuando lleguemos?" -repuso Gou, frunciendo el ceño-.

"¡No! si hacemos eso vamos a desperdiciar tiempo, y si desperdiciamos tiempo no vamos a disfrutar nada todo lo que podamos" -se giro hacia atrás, enfocando sus ojos en los de Rei- "¿Cómo decías que era, papá?".

"La planificación es la base de una buena estrategia" -sonrió ligeramente-.

"¡Eso! entonces, si planificamos bien, la estrategia será divertirnos mucho".

"¿Usas las reglas del Beyblade para la vida?" -Gou se giro ligeramente hacia un lado, mirando a la china, parecía un tanto sorprendido-.

"¡Sip!" -asintió fervientemente- "El Beyblade no es solamente entrenar, es también hacerte mas fuerte no solo en el juego sino también en la vida y... y... ¿Papá?" -pregunto interrogante otra vez-.

"Y aplicar el espíritu del Beyblade a todo lo que hagas, de este modo la vida se puede aprovechar mas" -aunque el dudaba de sus propias palabras, sentía que su vida no iba encaminada hacia nada-.

"Nunca lo creí de ti, Rei" -mascullo Kai, obteniendo la atención de todos- "Le lavas la cabeza a tu hija con filosofía extraña" -negó, sonriendo con cinismo-.

"¿De verdad, Kai? Tienes razón, quizás debería decirle algo como..." -se giro hacia la niña y coloco una de sus manos en un hombro- "Ling, escúchame atentamente" -la señalo con su dedo índice y comenzó a moverlo como si la estuviese reprendiendo- "Debes de buscar solamente la perfección, nada mas importa ¿Entiendes? Perfección" -casi deletreo-.

"Pero, papá... la perfección no existe, y si existiera seria muy aburrido porque la perfección es aburrida" -respondió ella con toda la inocencia del mundo, mirando atentamente a su padre con sus grandes ojos dorados-.

Rei soltó una carcajada y acaricio la cabeza de su hija cariñosamente, gesto que fue observado atentamente por Gou, mientras que sus rojizos ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

"Ja ja... que gracioso eres, Rei" -la voz de Kai sonó helada-.

"Oh, vamos, Kai" -entrecerró sus ojos- "No he sido yo quien le ha dicho eso, fue Takao".

"¿Takao?" -el bicolor mayor pareció ligeramente sorprendido- "¿Por qué no me extraña?".

"Takao-san dice que la perfección no es real... y también dice que uno de sus compañeros de equipo era un loco que solo hablaba de eso y que quería ser perfecto... aunque no se quien" -se cruzo de brazos, poniendo un gesto pensativo- "Yo se que mi papá no es... ¿Será el señor Kyouju? Yo creo que si porque siempre esta mejorando los beyblades cada vez que puede... papá" -volteo a verlo- "¿Por qué nunca me quieres decir de quien habla Takao-san?".

Rei se tapo la boca, emitiendo un sonido que puso ser una queja, una risa ahogada o una tos.

"Eso, Ling... pregúntaselo a Takao" -respondió el pelinegro, recuperando la compostura- "Kai" -le llamo suavemente- "Culpa a Takao".

"¿Y que crees que estoy haciendo?" -respondió sarcásticamente, con una molestia clara en el rostro-.

"Bueno... ¿Y que hacemos primero?" -interrumpió la pelirosada- "Yo creo que primero deberíamos subirnos a la montaña rusa ¡Me encanta!" -dio un salto y volvió a caer sentada- "¿Tu que dices, hermano?".

"¿Cómo demonios me llamaste?" -pregunto mordazmente el pequeño bicolor, girándose por completo hacia atrás-.

"Hermano... de cariño" -sonrió inocentemente-.

"No. Me. Vuelvas. A. Llamar. Así" -deletreo prácticamente-.

"Pesado" -hizo un puchero- "¿Acaso no puedes aceptar un cariñito sin ponerte tan odioso? ¡Ya no te voy a querer!" -replico, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose hacia atrás pegando la espalda totalmente en el respaldo del asiento-.

Gou resoplo y se acomodo en su asiento, mostrando un gesto enojado. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras le habían descolocado. Rei entrecerró la mirada con algo de aflicción y se inclino hacia su hija, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

"En la aldea de los White Tigers..." -comenzó a explicar suavemente el chino- "Los niños suelen llamar como hermano o hermana a otro a quien aprecien, aunque no sean hermanos realmente... es solo, una muestra de cariño" -termino Rei, mirando realmente hacia ninguna parte-.

Rei comprendía a su hija. Cuando vivían en su aldea, Ling no había pasado buenos años, por un motivo que jamás comprendió su hija no había encajado bien con los demás niños. A ella jamás le llamaban "hermana", y cuando ella llego a referirse hacia los otros con el mismo termino, su gesto había sido rechazado. Tantas y tantas veces había querido hablar con ella sobre eso, pero al final prefirió dejar el tema en el pasado, al igual que los años infelices de matrimonio y a Mao. Y ahora, que Ling fuese rechazada una vez mas debía ser terrible para ella. La pequeña pelirosa resoplo, y se giro abrazando a su padre, dejando que la mimase.

Gou pareció entender en algo lo que el padre de Ling había dicho, y se sintió mal. Pero el lo había tomado como una ofensa ¿Cómo iba a saber que Ling lo había dicho en ese sentido? El no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas... nunca nadie le había dicho "hermano"... el no tenia hermanos, ni primos, ni tíos... el realmente no tenia familia mas que su padre... ¿Cómo iba a saber de esa costumbre extraña? ¿Y como iba a saber que Ling se pondría así?... un momento, ella había dicho que ya no iba a quererlo... acaso ¿Le quería? Pero ¿Cómo? Si se llevaban mal, además, a él nadie lo quería mas que su padre, su madre lo quería pero ella ya no estaba... entonces no debía haber nadie mas que lo quisiera. Y si lo que la ojidorada había dicho era cierto, entonces él se había equivocado en su forma de reaccionar.

"Llegamos" -mascullo Kai, con un aire de completa indiferencia-.

Vaya, y ninguno de los otros tres se habían percatado siquiera. Kai fue el primero en bajar, al notar la actitud tan apagada en la siempre enérgica niña, y el silencio de Rei, le pareció que aquello iba a ser una mala idea. Y todo por una tontería de niños ¡Lo que faltaba! Definitivamente, el día iba a ser un desastre.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

"¡Vamos, papá, vamos!" -rogaba la pequeña, intentando tirar de la mano a su padre-.

"¡Espera, Ling!" -rió él- "Esa casa de los espejos no va a irse".

"¿Me puedo adelantar?" -pidió dulcemente, con ese tono tan chantajista que Rei conocía bien-.

"Esta bien" -resoplo resignado-.

"¡Viva!.. Gou, te reto ¡Una carrera!".

"No, gracias" -replico el bicolor, caminando a un lado de su padre-.

"Cobarde, temes que una niña te gane" -levanto la cabeza altivamente y luego comenzó a correr-.

Dos segundos después, Gou salía de su lugar comenzando a correr con un gesto impasible en el rostro. Bueno, quizás Kai se había equivocado en cuanto a su predicción sobre el día.

"Tiene el mismo orgullo que tu" -dijo sonriente Rei-.

"Y ella tiene demasiada energía... ¿Qué le das de comer?" -respondió con cierto sarcasmo el bicolor-.

"No creo que lo haya sacado de mi" -se encogió distraídamente de hombros- "Creo que yo era mas bien, tranquilo".

"Oh no, no eras tranquilo cuando te enojabas... parecías una fiera" -respondió sarcásticamente-.

"Mira quien lo dice... tu debiste acabar en el psiquiátrico luego de tus arranques de furia" -dijo con algo de saña, pero sin ser demasiado mordaz-.

"En ese caso, a ti debieron meterte a una jaula".

"Oh, Kai, eso me ha dolido" -expreso de manera dramática- "Ya, en serio... ¿Desde cuando eres sarcástico conmigo?".

"¿Desde cuando no lo fui?".

"No lo se... siempre me pareció que de todos, yo era al que parecías soportar mas" -dijo desinteresadamente-.

"¿Y porque supones eso?".

"Porque de lo contrario no hubiese sido yo quien siempre terminaba sentado a tu lado en los viajes, ni el que compartía cama contigo, ni al que siempre mandaban para decirte algo" -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- "Ni al único que no mandabas al demonio cuando se acercaba a hablarte, ni tampoco..."

"Sshh, Rei" -le interrumpió el ruso- "Ya entendí lo que quieres decir".

Rei tan solo rió de manera jovial, y negó con la cabeza divertido.

Su estancia había sido completamente agitada, se habían subido a cuantos juegos Ling había sugerido, habían entrado a ver tantas atracciones como la dichosa casa de los espejos, una mansión supuestamente embrujada y hasta visitado un pequeño zoológico de cachorros donde Ling se entretuvo de lo lindo con un pequeño tigre. Gou, por su parte, jamás había estado tan deslumbrado por todo, aunque por orgullo le costaba aceptarlo, nunca antes había estado en un parque de diversiones y menos en compañía de su padre, aquello era como uno de sus tantos sueños que por fin se había hecho realidad.

Para Kai lo imposible acababa de suceder hacia ya varios minutos, cuando su hijo de manera tímida y en realidad poco convencida le había pedido a Rei que le llevase a subirse de nuevo en aquella montaña rusa a la cual habían visitado primero. Había sido raro pero comprensible, Ling estaba terminándose un refresco y Kai alegaba que estaba completamente cansado... así que parecía obvio que siendo Rei el único que no ponía ningún "pero" para nada, le hubiese dado la confianza suficiente al pequeño Gou como para pedir aquello, sin embargo no dejaba de ser un hecho completamente increíble.

Cuando Ling se termino aquella bebida, espero pacientemente sentada en la misma banca que el, moviendo sus pies de atrás hacia delante y aparentemente muy entusiasmada con la vista que pudiese estarle dando el suelo. Absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba, apenas si pudo percatarse de la voz del chino que le llamaba lejanamente en medio de todas aquellas personas que iban y venían como en un mar. Al instante sus ojos rojizos buscaron con algo de ansiedad al dueño de aquella voz que le parecía tan melodiosa y no tardo en reparar en el, que se acercaba esquivando a las personas, Gou venia agarrado de su mano y a Kai, le pareció que aquella escena era una de las mas hermosas que había visto en su vida.

"¡Papá!" -exclamo alegre Ling, poniéndose de pie de un salto- "¿Te divertiste?".

"Claro que si, hija" -dijo apenas llego-.

"Y tú Gou ¿También te divertiste?" -pregunto ella-.

"Un poco" -respondió el bicolor, soltándose lentamente de la mano que sostenía la suya-.

"Mentiroso" -clamo Ling, riéndose- "¿Podemos ir a otro juego? ¿Podemos?".

"Pues..." -Rei pareció meditarlo, y después fijo sus dorados ojos en Kai- "¿Tú que dices?".

Al instante el bicolor se fijo en el costoso reloj de muñeca que traía, y después de confirmar la hora frunció levemente el ceño.

"Supongo que sí, ya se va acercando la hora de irnos".

"¿Tan rápido?" -exclamo sorprendida la niña- "¡Yo no me quiero ir!" -corrió un poco hacia un lado y extendió las manos mientras daba un giro- "¡Yo quiero seguir aquí! hay muchas cosas que no hemos visto todavía".

"Ling" -la llamo Rei- "Sabes que tenemos que irnos tarde o temprano".

"Lo sé" -exclamo enfadada y haciendo un puchero al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos-.

"Un último juego y nos vamos" -declaro el bicolor-.

"Me parece bien" -secundo el pelinegro-.

Y así luego de una batalla entre Gou y Ling que pareció casi campal (en serio, tantos gritos son terribles) al fin se decidieron por una ultima atracción. Al final cuando salieron de aquel lugar, Ling cargaba consigo un enorme peluche en forma de oso, un gorro bastante peculiar hecho con globos de colores y en el rostro una sonrisa brillante. A diferencia suya, Gou solo llevaba consigo un algodón de dulce y un gesto similar a una sonrisa que estaba luchando por ocultar.

"Estoy muerto" -exclamo Rei antes de dejarse caer en el asiento trasero y cerrar la puerta- "Los entrenamientos de Kyouju parecen siestas comparados con esto".

"Estas fuera de forma, Rei" -dijo ácidamente Kai, sonriendo mientras colocaba las llaves del auto en su lugar-.

"Oh... si claro, y tu dirás que estas como si nada".

"Efectivamente" -dijo con cierto orgullo-.

"Bien, quizás se deba a que te resististe a subir a casi todos los juegos" -reprendió ligeramente- "Ni que te fueran a morder o algo así".

"No me gustan esas cosas, son para niños" -replico, esta vez abrochando el cinturón de seguridad de Gou para sorpresa de este. Normalmente era el mismo Gou quien hacia eso-.

"Y esa es la respuesta típica que esperaba de ti... si Takao estuviese aquí tendría un contraataque perfecto para eso" -rió suavemente, mientras que Ling acomodaba a su lado aquel oso de felpa tan grande-.

"No menciones a Takao" -gruño ligeramente, encendiendo al fin el motor-.

"Rencoroso" -murmuro Rei, mientras que se dejaba ir hacia atrás y recargaba su cabeza en el borde del respaldo-.

Una vez que el automóvil estuvo el movimiento pareció que todos los que estaban dentro habían caído en un extraño silencio.

Gou miraba ausentemente a través del cristal de su ventana, terminándose aquel dulce de color azulado mientras que también se reponía de aquel día. No podía creer que fuese posible que uno se pudiese divertir tanto en un solo día... era algo asombroso. Al principio había sido difícil para el pedir siquiera algo, pero Ling que los había arrastrado de un lugar hacia otro constantemente le estaba preguntando que es lo que debían hacer, como si aquello fuese decisión de ellos dos y no de los adultos que les acompañaban, y hasta ese momento entendió que era de aquel modo. Que sus padres les habían llevado no para escoger ellos, sino para que fuesen los mismos Gou y Ling quienes decidiesen aquel día. Para Gou aquello no había tenido punto de comparación con las cosas vividas anteriormente con su padre, sencillamente le parecía que era lo mas maravilloso que Kai hubiese podido regalarle, un día con el. Si bien sabía que era normal que Kai se negase a subir con ellos, le pareció un tanto asombroso la facilidad con la que el padre de Ling accedía a todo, desde acompañarlos a cualquier cosa que la niña dijese, hasta conseguirle sus caprichos. En aquel momento Gou se pregunto que podría sentirse tener un padre que demuestra tanto cariño con facilidad, no es que Gou no quisiese a Kai, al contrario, lo admiraba, era todo para el y le respetaba como a nada... pero a veces no podía evitar el querer que Kai fuese diferente. Había visto como Bryan y Yuriy se comportaban con Alexéi, y había visto también el comportamiento de Rei para con su hija, es por ello que no podía evitar el querer aunque fuese por una vez sentir lo que seria tener un padre como aquellos. Fue por eso mismo que se armo de valor, y cuando estaban los cuatro tomando un respiro, se había acercado al padre de Ling y había hecho aquella petición con la idea de que seria rechazada o que Rei mandaría a Kai en su lugar. No dejo de sorprenderse al ver que el chino había accedido con una sonrisa, dejado a su hija terminar con aquel refresco que había estado pidiendo con insistencia y avisar a Kai a donde irían, todo con la naturalidad mas grande del mundo.

Gou no iba a negar que se había divertido mucho, y que Rei se había comportado con el como si de su hija se tratase. Incluso le había tomado de la mano en ambas ocasiones diciendo que no deseaba que se perdiese, Kai casi nunca le tomaba de la mano a el. De hecho, había sido el pelinegro quien le había comprado aquel dulce después de cumplirle el capricho a Ling de que le comprase aquel gorro tan tonto según el punto de vista del pequeño bicolor. Si Gou podía describir aquel día con alguna palabra, la palabra que escogería seria: Perfecto. Pues si bien Kai seguía siendo tan ajeno a todo, se había comportado con el especialmente atento, le había visto sonreírle y le había hablado con un cariño que Gou pocas veces escuchaba.

En aquel momento él podría decir que era el niño más feliz que existiese sobre todo el mundo, incluso mas feliz de lo que Ling siempre se veía, dando saltos de aquí para allá. No le cabía duda alguna de que Rei tenía todo que ver en aquel asunto, desde que su padre estuviese cambiando en aquellos días hasta que el mismo Kai le hubiese hecho invitar a Ling a pasar aquel asombroso día en un parque de diversiones. Ahora Gou entendía porque llamaban así a esos lugares. Y no pudo evitar el desear en aquel momento el que Rei estuviese siempre con ellos, si era así, entonces vería a Kai tan feliz y era seguro que podría estar disfrutando de aquellas atenciones que le daba... si tan solo hubiese una forma de que el padre de Ling no se alejase jamás.

Por su parte, aquel día había sido estupendo para la pequeña pelirosada, pero no algo tan fantástico como había sido para el hijo de Kai, para ella era muy normal divertirse de esa forma en compañía de su padre, pero lo que si debía resaltar era que estaba muy contenta por Rei, le había visto sonreír de aquella forma especial que solamente Kai le podía sacar... ya vería Rei, haría cualquier cosa para que su padre fuese feliz y cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, eso quería decir que haría de todo.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del pelinegro mientras que sus ojos dorados permanecían cerrados, el simple y vano hecho de haber pasado aquel día en compañía de Kai habían hecho inolvidable el momento, sabia que no podía estar de su lado de otra forma que no fuese aquella, pero al menos estaba feliz de poder estar con el de la forma que fuese. Poder convivir nuevamente con el luego de aquellos años de no haberlo visto, luego de todas aquellas cosas que en su vida había pasado era sencillamente el lujo mas grande que podía darse.

"¡Oigan!" -la voz casi chillona de Ling saco a todos de su ensimismamiento- "¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?" -pregunto alegremente-.

"Si, Ling" -mascullo Rei- "Tu y yo comeremos cuando lleguemos a casa".

"No, no... ¡Todos! Que todos vayamos a algún lindo lugar a comer" -aclaro ella, y a como diese lugar lograría eso-.

"Ling, seguro que Kai y Gou están cansados, no podemos abusar de la invitación que nos hicieron hoy".

"No es problema, Rei" -dijo Kai, de una forma que realmente parecía indiferente y sin importancia alguna-.

"¿Y, Gou?" -pregunto Rei, abriendo por fin sus orbes doradas- "Seguro que el esta cansado".

"Yo..." -murmuro apenas el pequeño ojirubí- "Por mí esta bien".

"¿Seguro?" -quiso cerciorarse-.

"Sí, seguro" -dijo con cierto tono que se pareció mucho al de Kai-.

"Entonces... ¡Vamos todos a comer!" -canto la ojidorada- "Porque yo tengo mucha hambre ¿Ustedes no?".

"Sí, Ling" -mascullo Rei volviendo a cerrar los ojos-.

Y solo hasta aquel momento Kai se percato de que la pequeña china cuando hablaba se refería a todos en general, y era Rei el único que le daba una respuesta concreta.

"También yo" -murmuro Kai de manera impasible, respondiendo a la pregunta de la niña-.

"Y yo" -respondió rápidamente Gou al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, sin demorarse en nada al responder el también tal cual lo había hecho Kai-.

"¡Que bien!" -festejo ella, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y volteando a un lado al tiempo que abrazaba a su gran muñeco de felpa-.

Bien... después de todo aquella niña no tenia la culpa de ser la hija de Mao. Y aunque fuese muy similar a ella, Kai no debía porque tenerle aversión. Después de todo, también era la hija de Rei.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

La comida que habían tenido en aquel restaurante japonés no había diferido en lo agradable de la primera que habían tenido en casa del oriental, aunque Kai podría asegurar que Rei cocinaba mucho mejor.

Ahora daban una pequeña vuelta por el centro de la ciudad antes de que aquel agitado día pudiese terminar, era bastante extraño pero dulcemente reconfortante que los cuatro caminasen con tanta tranquilidad. Ling disfrutaba de un helado al igual que Gou que se había opuesto a que le comprasen para que al final terminase degustándolo tanto como la pelirosa.

"Kai" -le llamo el chino, que iba a su lado-.

"¿Hm?" -definitivamente, algunas cosas no cambiarían-.

"Quiero agradecerte por todo... por este día" -sonrió calidamente- "Realmente ha sido muy grato para mi y se que para Ling también... espero que lo mismo para ti y para tu hijo".

"No ha estado tan mal" -respondió con cierta indiferencia-.

"Aunque me siento terrible... mira que ya te hemos quitado casi toda la tarde, seguramente tenias que hacer cosas y nosotros...".

"Rei, deja de ser tan melodramático, no me has quitado tiempo al contrario, has hecho que el que he usado hoy valga la pena".

"¿En serio?" -nuevamente una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en sus labios-.

"Seguro" -se encogió de hombros- "¿Te mentiría?".

"¿Es una pregunta capciosa?" -rió un poco-.

Kai volteo a mirarlo, aquellos ojos dorados siempre le parecerían lo mas hermoso que en vida hubiese visto, y esa sonrisa adornado de aquella manera ideal sus labios solamente hacían que aquella imagen de perfección que tenia hacia el ojidorado se acrecentara. Daría toda la fortuna de su familia y hasta lo que no tuviese con tal de que todos los días fuesen como el que hoy había acontecido, al lado de Rei, con la seguridad de que nunca se iría de su vida. Sin embargo aquello era solamente una mera pretensión... sabia perfectamente que esa utopía no era realizable.

"Gou" -le llamo Ling con un tono muy bajito-.

"¿Qué quieres?" -respondió toscamente el, aunque no con mala intención-.

"¿Te has divertido hoy conmigo?" -pregunto esperanzada-.

"Para nada, eres muy odiosa" -respondió cerrando los ojos altivamente-.

"Grosero, mocoso detestable" -respondió haciendo un puchero y probando otro poco de su helado-.

"Malcriada sin modales ni inteligencia".

"Ahora por eso ya no te voy a invitar a mi casa".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Que yo te iba a invitar a mi casa para que te quedaras a dormir" -respondió ella, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo- "Pero ahora ya no lo haré".

"¿Y quien dijo que yo hubiese aceptado?" -cuestiono retadoramente- "¿Para que iría yo a tu casa?".

"Pues porque podríamos ver películas de miedo... y jugar Beyblade, y criticar a Makoto y hacer muchas muchas cosas mas... pero como no quieres pues mejor para mi".

Gou la miro con recelo, y siguió mirando hacia el frente con sus inocentes ojos rojizos. Miro el cono de helado que con sus dos manos sostenía y bufo. Frunció el ceño como si estuviese pensando con mucha seriedad en algo, en aquel gesto adorable que los niños suelen poner cuando están analizando algo. Y al fin, suspiro con fastidio.

"No voy a ir a tu casa" -dijo toscamente-.

"Eso ya lo sabia" -respondió la niña de la misma manera-.

"Pero tu vas a venir a la mía" -aquello parecía una orden-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -volteo a verlo con sus ojitos dorados bien abiertos-.

"Que tu vendrás a quedarte a mi casa... yo no me quedo en casas ajenas pero seguramente tu no tendrás problema".

"Eres un engreído" -hizo un puchero y lo miro ceñuda-.

"¿Vas a venir o no?".

"Ni siquiera le has preguntado a tu papá".

"Eso es porque tu se lo vas a preguntar al tuyo".

Gou ya se había percatado de que si Ling pedía algo a su padre y ese algo involucraba al mismo Gou y a Kai, entonces el bicolor mayor normalmente daba una respuesta afirmativa, lo cual comprobaba su teoría de que era Rei quien tenia que ver con el asombroso cambio que había sufrido su siempre estoico padre.

"¿Y yo por qué?" -replico ella enfadada-.

"Porque tu eres la que anda haciendo invitaciones, así que tu pregúntale".

"Pero siempre soy yo la que le pregunta".

"Por eso mismo" -sonrió con orgullo-.

Ling tan solo le dijo un par de palabras que Gou no alcanzo a comprender, si se tenia en cuenta que habían sido en chino. La niña suspiro profundamente, puso una expresión alegre y sonrió con toda la inocencia del mundo y justo después, se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia atrás y atrasando el paso para que su padre y Kai les alcanzaran.

"Papá" -lo llamo dulcemente-.

"¿Qué pasa, Ling?" -y podría asegurar que quería algo-.

"Bueno, yo... me preguntaba..."

Gou frunció el ceño, definitivamente aquella niña era una manipuladora y se había dado cuenta desde el mismo instante en que le vio preparar su gesto para encarar a su padre.

"¿Me puedo quedar en casa de Gou a dormir?" -miro intensamente al pelinegro- "¡Mejor aun! Vamos a quedarnos los dos ¿Sí? Gou me ha dicho que podremos jugar, y ver películas ¡Hasta vamos a hablar del detestable de Makoto! Y como vencerlo después" -ocasionalmente volteaba hacia delante para no tropezar- "Y tú y el señor Kai se pueden quedar a hablar de cuando eran chicos y jugaban y se iban a ver el mundo y esas cosas... ¿Qué dices, papá? ¿Podemos, sí podemos?" -puso una expresión lastimera- "Por favor papá ¡Por favor! Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, te lo imploro de rodillas ¿Sí?".

Rei abrió la boca sorprendido pero no pudo decir nada, y luego con aquella mirada atónita volteo a mirar a Kai quien le regreso el gesto. Justo en aquel momento Gou comprobó que aquella niña era de lo mas rastrera a la hora de pedir las cosas... e interiormente la envidio por tener tanta facilidad para decir tantas cosas sin la menor pena posible ¿Es que Ling no conocía la vergüenza?

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Rei bostezo mientras bajaba las largas escaleras de la mansión Hiwatari. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas sin embargo su visión no se veía afectada en lo mas mínimo, además conocía aquella mansión desde hacia tiempo, las cosas no habían cambiando casi nada desde que el había estado ahí siendo un chico apenas en compañía de todos sus amigos. Camino hacia la sala elegantemente decorada y se encontró con Kai, disfrutando de la luz que desprendía aquella chimenea que estaba estratégicamente colocada en la habitación, a pesar de que estaban en verano dentro de la mansión siempre parecía reinar el frió.

Emprendió camino hacia el sillón largo que el siempre solía ocupar y que era el mas cercano a donde se encontraba el bicolor y decidió que lo mejor seria hablar, estaba seguro de que Kai no había notado su presencia pues siempre su manera de caminar había sido extremadamente silenciosa.

"Kai" -mascullo el- "Siento mucho el escándalo" -expreso apenado-.

Kai que hasta ese momento se encontraba aparentemente sumergido en sus pensamientos, interiormente se sobresalto al escuchar la melodiosa voz del oriental, y sin embargo se deleito la vista al verlo llegar y sentarse como siempre en el mismo lugar.

"No fue nada" -respondió indiferente-.

"Te aseguro que esta pobre mansión no había tenido que aguantar tanto desde la ultima vas que Takao estuvo aquí" -dijo de manera risueña-.

"Y no sabes cuan en lo cierto estas" -comento de manera sarcástica-.

"Has sido muy amable... no tenias porque aceptar todos los caprichos de mi hija... no se que es lo que le ha estado pasando" -puso un gesto pensativo- "Ling suele ser de ese modo, pero nunca de una manera tan exagerada".

"Déjalo, es algo sin importancia... si a ella y a Gou les hace felices andar brincoteando por ahí al mas puro estilo de Takao, que lo hagan" -se encogió de hombros como resignado a la idea-.

"Pero seguro te hemos causado muchas molestias y..."

"Que lo dejes, Rei, no ha sido nada" -corto-.

El reloj marcaba cerca de la media noche. Era increíble que su hija aun hubiese tenido fuerzas como para hacer tantas cosas luego del día que habían pasado, y mas aun como fácilmente parecía contagiárselas al pequeño bicolor. No había sido hasta hacia media hora que Kai había dado por finalizado el juego y mandado a dormir a dos niños que prácticamente se les cerraban los ojos. Rei había arreglado una habitación que utilizaría el y su hija, y dejado a su pequeña dormida. Sin embargo como Kai aun no se marchaba a dormir le pareció buena idea acompañarlo, cada minuto que pasaba a su lado para atesorar y no podía desperdiciar ni un solo.

"Si... es así como esta mansión siempre se escucha" -murmuro Rei, con una sonrisa-.

"No se oye nada" -replico el bicolor-.

"Exactamente".

"Rei... a veces me asustas" -replico con cierto tono cariñoso-.

"Sí, tengo ese efecto en las personas" -respondió como burla para si mismo-.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" -aquello sonaba un poco extraño a aquella hora-.

"Oh, si por favor... un vaso de leche" -respondió con sus ojos dorados brillando llenos de inocencia-.

Kai levanto una ceja de manera escéptica, y lo miro impasiblemente como si no se creyese lo que acababa de escuchar. Rei sencillamente seguía siendo tan... puro.

"No me gusta el alcohol" -renegó- "Lo sabes... pero apostaría mi cabello a que a ti sí".

"Quédate con tu cabello" -respondió mientras se ponía de pie- "Acertaste".

"Lo sabía".

"En ese caso me serviré una copa, pero antes tendré que ir por tu dañina y alcoholizada leche a la cocina" -dijo de manera socarrona-.

"Si quieres no te molestes" -respondió con cierto cinismo- "Puedo ir yo".

"Y también puedo yo, ya regreso".

El bicolor se encamino hacia una de las salidas de la sala, sin embargo antes de desaparecer en aquellas penumbras paro en seco.

"Rei... ¿Quieres tu leche con un par de galletitas?" -y su voz salio impresa totalmente de sarcasmo-.

"Me matas de la risa, Kai" -bufo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

El ojirubí tan solo rió para si mismo y se perdió entre las sombras. Y justo en el momento en que salio el tiempo pareció correr mas lento y volverse casi eterno. Rei tan solo suspiro y llevo sus ojos dorados hacia las flamas de aquella madera, donde la madera crepitaba de una forma irregular, y chispas rojas saltaban de un lado hacia otro constantemente.

Aquella situación a Rei le parecía casi insostenible. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Como había escuchado una vez decir, no había peor forma de extrañar al ser querido que estar su lado y no poder tenerlo. Un suspiro nostálgico escapo de sus labios mientras que el oro de sus ojos parecía apagarse un poco, reflejando el fuego que danzaba erráticamente en la hoguera.

"Es triste saber..." -dejo que las palabras escapasen de su boca, de manera susurrante- "...que cuando tú vas a acostarte para dormir, no sabes que yo desde donde estoy te deseo las buenas noches" -otro suspiro melancólico salio de sus labios- "Y que en la mañana, seguramente antes de que despiertes yo ya estoy deseándote los buenos días... quizás si lo supieses, entonces como yo... me amarías..."

Justo en aquel momento para suerte o desgracia, Kai acababa de entrar y escuchado apenas sus palabras que sin embargo le fueron in entendibles.

"¿Decías, Rei?" -pregunto de cierta manera ausente-.

Ante el sonido de aquella profunda voz, Rei sintió que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban cual gato asustado, sin embargo recupero la compostura con rapidez.

"Nada, Kai, sólo hablaba un par de incoherencias... gracias" -musito cuando el ruso le entro un vaso de cristal de color azul-.

"Decir incoherencias no parece muy propio de ti" -se encamino hacia donde se encontraban sus mejores botellas de vino-.

"Tanto juntarme con Takao debe estar afectándome entonces" -dijo, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención a sus propias palabras-.

"¿Has notado que Takao esta demasiado presente en nuestras conversaciones? Es terrible".

"Bueno" -Rei se encogió de hombros distraídamente- "Tú no propones muchos temas de conversación y además... debe ser que extrañamos esos tiempos... por mi parte es así".

"¿Qué tiempos?".

"Tiempos libres en los que no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada mas que por torneos o cosas así... aquellos tiempos en los que nosotros teníamos una vida por delante, muy diferente ahora que llevamos lo que podría ser la mitad de la misma".

Kai hubiese querido decir algo, pero las palabras sencillamente no salieron de su boca.

Luego de aquello, los minutos parecieron pasar como horas incomodas. Sólo hasta ahora, el bicolor se había dado cuenta de que había desperdiciado casi todo aquel tiempo... tiempo que había pasado sin ser capaz de decir sus sentimientos, sin demostrarlos siquiera.

"Rei" -mascullo, bajando la mirada hacia su copa y obteniendo la atención del chino- "¿Por qué no te quedas el resto de las vacaciones aquí? Con tu hija" -agrego apresuradamente- "A Gou parece hacerle mucho bien cuando esta con ella" -frunció el ceño- "Él es... bueno..."

"Es como tú" -determino-.

"Sí" -suspiro de manera derrotada- "Es como yo... y por eso a veces me desespera no encontrar que hacer para que este feliz, yo no recuerdo que era lo que deseaba a su edad, sin embargo, parece haber mejorado su humor desde que convive con tu hija".

Realmente ni Kai sabía como es que había dicho aquello, pero se trataba de la verdad.

Rei no pudo ocultar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que tenía por dar una respuesta afirmativa, pero tampoco podía abusar de la hospitalidad de Kai... ¡Tenía días haciéndolo! Su pequeña hija se había convertido en un monstruito que pedía cosas que no le correspondían determinar a él, y sin embargo Kai terminaba aceptando seguramente por mera cortesía. No podía seguir abusando de eso... mas, si el bicolor decía que su hijo parecía mas feliz gracias a Ling, tampoco podía ignorar el hecho por su inseguridad y sencillamente rechazar la proposición. Realmente se sentía en una encrucijada, y Kai pareció notar su indecisión, porque formulo rápidamente cuales serian sus siguientes palabras, con tal de convencer a su adoración secreta de estar al menos aquellas vacaciones, mas presente en sus días.

"No tiene nada de extraordinario" -se encogió de hombros- "Solías quedarte aquí, junto con los demás".

"Ah... sí, pero eran otros tiempos" -respondió casi inconscientemente-.

"Hmpf... ¿Qué importa que tengamos unos cuantos años de mas? cosas como esas no deberían cambiar" -repuso estratégicamente- "Además, dices que extrañas esos tiempos".

"Sí, pero si me quedo estaremos sólo con los niños, no es lo mismo que estar con Max y Takao".

"¿Los prefieres a ellos?" -arqueo una ceja escéptico-.

"Claro que no, es que no entiendes lo que yo quiero decir..." -sin embargo, soltó un bufido y se dejo caer de hombros- "Bien, tienes razón, tengo muchos días libres y mi hija tiene la enfermiza necesidad de querer que salgamos todos juntos a pasear, creo que eso te ha ocasionado muchas molestias... pero si crees conveniente que nos quedemos aquí, al menos para que los niños se diviertan juntos, debes pensar seriamente si..." -puso una mirada un tanto afligida-.

La vista del bicolor estaba atenta en su persona, esperando que terminase de hablar. Ansioso por la expresión que había adornado las facciones de aquel amado rostro, preocupándose incluso de que hubiese algo malo que Rei considerase como un grave impedimento, y por ello se negase a seguir hablando.

"Debes pensar seriamente..." -repitió, encarando la mirada del bicolor- "Si serás capaz de soportar a la inquieta de mi hija, corriendo en peligro de que tu hijo pueda tomar el mismo destino y volverse como ella" -dijo, con una sonrisa divertida-.

Kai suspiro internamente, relajándose, no había aparentemente ningún obstáculo para que su proposición fuese aceptada.

"Bien" -se encogió de hombros, recuperando su temple- "Si fui capaz de soportar a los atolondrados de los Bladebreakers... podré soportar a nuestros hijos".

Justo en aquel instante, ambos notaron como la palabras "nuestros hijos" tenían cierto aire mágico encerrado, pensando en lo maravilloso que seria que realmente aquellos niños pudiesen considerarse de ambos, como una pareja. Seguramente hubiesen reído como tontos, si supiesen que el otro estaba pensando en lo mismo.

"De acuerdo, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado a calmarte".

Kai le miro de cierta forma recelosa, pero borro el gesto al instante pues no iba en serio. Realmente Rei tenía razón, ya que el chino conocía las mejores formas de hacer que su humor de los mil demonios pareciese apagarse, y con tan sólo una palabra, una simple sonrisa o una mirada.

"Bien" -Rei se termino al fin aquel vaso de leche- "Lo mejor será preguntarles mañana a ellos, no podemos andar haciendo planes... quizás se agradan, pero no es lo mismo a vivir un tiempo en la misma casa y tener que verse todos los días a la fuerza".

"Oh, claro, podrían terminar siendo un frustrado capitán de equipo, cuyo equipo son un montón de cabezas huecas" -respondió con sarcasmo-.

"Me encanta el concepto que sigues teniendo de nosotros" -sonrió sarcásticamente, poniéndose de pie- "Y ahora... ¿Puedes decirme donde dormiré yo? Me parece que ya es tarde".

El bicolor desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared más cercano que había, dándose cuenta de que Rei tenía razón y que lo mejor seria que ambos se fuesen a dormir ya. Interiormente, esperaba que su par de hijos aceptasen la idea de estar juntos, porque de lo contrario, realmente le decepcionaría bastante el no poder estar con Rei como antes... cuando ambos eran unos chiquillos y por una u otra razón, siempre terminaban uno cerca del otro.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ehmm... que capi más aburrido y raro ¿Neh? Sie, sie, lo sé, mi patético e inexistente ingenio ataca de nuevo. Pero sha, en serio, tratare de poner las cosas mas interesantes, y hacer que este par de idiotas se den cuenta de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos... ¡En serio! es el colmo que sean sus hijos los que los quieran juntos (cada uno por sus personales motivos) a que ellos dos se esfuercen tantito en quererse juntar... ¡Adultos! Todos son iguales, ciegos y burros... cielos, y yo seguramente seré muy joven XD por cierto, Ling me recuerda a alguien y no se a quien... no, no soy yo, cuando niña yo no era tan sinvergüenza o al menos eso creo recordar O.o neh, como sea... lo mismo de siempre, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, y cualquier queja, sugerencia demanda, critica o insulto, será bien recibido.

Agradezco especialmente sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Addanight**_

_**Akire777**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Ayacrawford-Reichan**_

_**Zenekakon**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Maia Hayashibara**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Ayu Minase**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Nekot**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Junel Hiwatari**_

_**The life is a dream**_

_**Ishida Rio**_

_**Eiko Hiwatari**_

_**Brychat**_

Y como siempre luego de agradecer los reviews, mi típica despedida ¡Nos veremos pronto!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "..._En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, todo se vale..._" ------**»**


	8. Capitulo VIII

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "**_Second Chance_**"

∞ **Autor:** **_Celen Marinaiden._**

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai...

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_SeCoNd ChAnCe_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_.: Capitulo Ocho :._**

**L**ing frunció el ceño, cuando comprobó que la puerta que intentaba abrir se encontraba cerrada. Soltó el brillante pomo dorado y entrecerró sus ojos casi del mismo color. Sin ninguna ceremonia empuño su mano derecha y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Gou!" -grito sin dejar de tocar- "¡Gou! ¡Abre la puerta!... ¡GOU!".

Dentro de la habitación, el pequeño bicolor se revolvió en sus sabanas y se encogió sobre si mismo, escuchando todavía como la insistente niña seguía golpeando en su puerta y gritando como si hubiese un incendio o algo parecido.

"Argh... mocosa impertinente" -gruño haciendo a un lado las mantas-.

Oh, si Gou supiese que justo en ese momento su tono de voz había sido muy parecido al de Kai en sus peores momentos, el chiquillo se hubiese sentido orgulloso por haber logrado algo así... aunque claro, Ling había ayudado bastante. Al llegar a la puerta se paso la mano por el pelo azulado intentando peinarlo un poco, acomodo en su infantil cara la mejor expresión fría y "letal" que tenía, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡Ya era hora!" -chillo la pequeña pelirosa- "¡Tengo una eternidad aquí! Baja ya".

"¿A dónde?" -aunque se sintió confundido, supo esconderlo muy bien-.

"¿Cómo que a donde?" -se exaspero- "¡Pues a desayunar! Yo tengo mucha hambre y mi papá dice que no vamos a comer hasta que estemos todos ¡Vamos!".

"Pero... ¿Comer en donde?".

"¡No te comportes como Makoto! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Apresúrate ya! No me voy a ir hasta que no vengas conmigo, porque de seguro me cierras la puerta en la cara y te vuelves a dormir".

"Yo no voy a hacer eso" -gruño- "¿Y porque tienes que esperarme? ¡Vete!".

"¡No! Y ya no sigas jugando, Gou ¡Tengo hambre! Así que vamos antes de que se enfrié todo".

La expresión resuelta y decidida de Ling, le dijo al instante a Gou que definitivamente esa pequeña loca de cabello rosado no se iba a mover de su puerta. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de buscar sus zapatos al menos, dándose una discreta mirada a si mismo y comprobando que su pijama no era tan ridícula y tonta como para no poder salir con ella, después de todo Ling tenía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior así que seguramente no era tan malo. Todavía no entendía muy bien eso de "Bajar a desayunar", porque desde que él recordaba los desayunos solía tomarlos en su habitación, cuando estaba la servidumbre le llevaban el desayuno a su cuarto, y ahora que momentáneamente se encontraban de vacaciones, Gou era el que tenía que bajar a ver que era aquello que decidía prepararse para si mismo, las únicas ocasiones en las que comía con su padre eran solamente en la tarde y para la cena. No quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto y cuando estuvo preparado decidió ser paciente y seguir a la china, que no había parado de hablar diciendo un montón de reclamos desde que Gou había entrado por su calzado. Cerro la puerta y frunció el ceño contrariado cuando observo como Ling caminaba por el pasillo dando ridículos saltitos... ¡Que niña tan maleducada! Definitivamente ahora si se pregunta porque había tenía que invitarla a su casa... ah, ya... por su padre.

Mientras avanzaban por su muy bien conocida mansión, Gou se extraño cuando pasaron por delante del comedor que se encontraba totalmente vació ¿No se suponía que iban a desayunar? Mas por duda que por otra cosa, siguió a la niña que al fin le condujo hacia las puertas que daban hacía la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas?" -no pudo evitar el preguntar-.

"Pues adentro" -contesto la niña torciendo la boca- "¿A dónde querías que fuese?".

"Entonces ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a desayunar?".

"Uff" -reviro los ojos molesta- "A-den-tro" -casi deletreo- "Yo no sé porque eres tan raro" -dijo como resignada, encogiéndose de hombros-.

Cuando Ling entro, el pequeño bicolor detuvo un poco su paso... podría ser... ¿Acaso iban a comer dentro de la cocina? si bien era cierto que había en aquel pulcro lugar un sitio dispuesto para comer que se había pensado como un desayunador, la idea había sido desechada y ahora que él supiese, era la servidumbre la que comía ahí... no iban a pretender que Gou comiese en ese lugar ¿O sí? Es decir... Él ¿Comer allí? ¡Ugh! ¡No! ni que fuese un criado vulgar, su madre siempre le había dicho que ante todo debía de mantener su "estatus social", y que aunque debía de ser humilde, amigable y cortes con cualquier persona, dentro de la mansión nunca debería de rebajarse hasta el nivel de la servidumbre. Y era bastante extraño que nunca le hubiese hecho caso a su madre, y que ahora, de la nada pareciera como si en realidad siempre hubiese hecho lo que ella decía.

Sintiéndose adverso a la idea no tuvo mas remedio que entrar también, y cuando lo hizo no espero que lo recibiese tal espectáculo como el que había. Aquella mesa de color blanco en la cual ni siquiera se planteo la posibilidad de comer, estaba repleta de cosas que nunca había visto juntas para un desayuno. Había una gran jarra de jugo y a juzgar por su color era de naranja, en cada uno de los cuatro lugares que estaban dispuestos frente a ellos se encontraba un bol con frutas picadas, huevos revueltos con jamón, una pila de pan tostado y como si fuese lo mejor, en el centro se encontraba un gran plato que ostentaba una pequeña montaña de panqueques recién hechos que despedían un irresistible aroma a nuez, complementado por un tarro de mermelada, un recipiente con miel de maple y otro con chocolate liquido.

El pobre pequeño ojirojo boqueo incapaz de controlar su sorpresa ¿De verdad aquello seria su desayuno?... era... ¡Fantástico! Nada parecido al tazón de cereal que siempre solía comer, ó al vaso de leche con pan tostado y mantequilla acompañado de vez en cuando de galletas. Aquel desayuno se parecía bastante al que siempre solía ver en los programas de televisión y que había jurado ninguna familia se molestaba en preparar en la vida real. Con una inseguridad muy bien disimulada se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre del lado izquierdo de donde Kai se encontraba en aquel momento. Rei se acerco, dejando una jarra de cristal llena de leche "por si se llegaba a ofrecer", y se sentó al lado de su hija que ya estaba atacando con avidez los deliciosos panqueques que casi había bañado en chocolate.

"Buenos días, Gou" -dijo Rei, volteando su calida mirada hacia el niño- "¿Dormiste bien?".

El bicolor menor no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido ante la pregunta dicha con tanta confianza, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

"Eh... sí" -mascullo apenas, mirando hacia la mesa-.

"¿Esta bien?" -y ante la mirada confusa que le dedico el infante, tuvo que especificar- "Me refiero a que si esta bien la comida... no sé que es lo que te gusta, pero si nada de lo que esta aquí se te antoja sólo tienes que decirme que quieres ¡Y yo lo tendré listo en un segundo!" -sonrió con su típica espontaneidad, aunque después se llevo el dedo índice flexionado hacia los labios- "Aunque primero tengo que ver si eso que quieres esta en la cocina".

"Ah... ¡No!... no" -mascullo tímidamente- "Todo esta muy bien... me agrada".

"¡Perfecto! Entonces creo que ahora todos podemos comer sin problemas".

Kai quien con toda su frialdad fingía estar muy ocupado tomando un sorbo de café negro sin azúcar (¿Qué? sabe rico xP), se encontraba bastante interesado en el dialogo que mantenían Rei y su hijo. Ling quien masticaba afanosamente su bocado pensando en que el chocolate era lo mas rico del mundo, también estaba interesada en lo que pasaba con Gou y su padre. Quizás fue una coincidencia, ó que al destino le gustaba hacer sus típicas jugarretas, pero ambos, la pelirosa y el bicolor mayor, voltearon casi a tiempos iguales a verse. Kai elevo una ceja mientras que con toda la seguridad que su desinhibida educación le había dad, Ling se dedico a sonreírle. Después y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la pequeña volteo entusiasmada mirando a su padre.

"Papá ¡Todo esta tan bien! La próxima vez puedes hacer panqueques de vainilla, me encanta como saben".

Gou observo al pelinegro ¿Así que también sabía darle diferente sabor a la comida? ¡Vaya!... pero no había porque extrañarse, después de todo se suponía que el padre de Ling era un perfecto cocinero ¡Seguramente sabía hacer muchas cosas!

"Claro, Ling, mañana te preparare los que quieras" -anuncio, entreteniéndose con su fruta-.

"Hmpf".

El sonido perfectamente audible de parte de Kai hizo que los otros tres presentes volteasen a mirarlo, Rei elevo una ceja como si quisiese preguntar a que había venido eso, sin embargo con solo mirar en la bella profundidad de aquellos ojos escarlatas la respuesta llego por si sola.

"Ah... Ling" -Rei titubeo un poco, pero se animo a seguir- "¿Recuerdas las historias que te he contado de cuando estaba en el equipo de los Bladebreakers?".

"¡Claro que si!" -y con su ingenuidad infantil, ni siquiera se pregunto a que venía aquel comentario justo en ese momento-.

"Bien, y supongo que recuerdas también cuando te contaba de las ocasiones en las que solíamos quedarnos en... en las casas de los demás" -Kai resoplo ante las vueltas que estaba dando, haciendo que Rei lo viese con recelo durante algunos instantes para después regresar la vista hacia su hija-.

"Sip" -asintió ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto idéntico al que siempre solía hacer Rei- "¿Por qué?".

"Pues como recordaras, todos pasamos mucho tiempo en esta mansión".

"Ajá... el señor Takao dice que fue un milagro que el señor Kai nunca lo hubiese matado".

Rei no pudo contenerse y soltó una risa, Kai bufo desaprobadoramente. Gou tan sólo estaba absorto quedándose como espectador, las palabras y el tono usado por el padre de Ling le decía que algo se traía y por eso estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas. No fue muy difícil para la mente ágil de Gou dar con la primera teoría, pero... ¿Estaría el padre de Ling queriendo decir lo que él estaba pensando?

"Bien" -se digno al fin a seguir- "Kai y yo estábamos pensando que ya que... ustedes dos se llevan tan bien, quizás querrían, no sé ¿Pasar mas tiempo juntos? Consideramos la idea de que tú y yo podríamos quedarnos en la mansión el resto de nuestras vacaciones" -volteo a mirar a Gou, que tenía los ojos grandemente abiertos- "Pero esto es solamente decisión de ustedes dos".

¡Oh! Si era eso, Gou había acertado en sus suposiciones. Le tomo tan solo un minuto tomar ahora si en cuenta las palabras dichas por el chino y otro minuto el abrir la boca sin hablar siquiera... veamos si su pobre e infantil mente entendía bien... sus padres, sus adorados padres que se llevaban de maravilla aparentemente, había tenido la loca idea de que quizás, como ellos cuando eran chicos no habían tenido nada mejor que hacer que pasarse el tiempo juntos, ahora suponían que ellos también quería estar juntos, al absurdo grado de dejar que Ling viviese en la mansión durante las vacaciones... SU mansión... ¡Eso ni soñarlo! Claro que no querían estar juntos ¡Y desde luego que nadie iba a mudarse a ninguna parte!

"¡Siiiii!" -el chillido emocionado de Ling pareció rasgar el corto silencio- "¡Yo sí quiero! será muy divertido ¿Verdad que es buena idea? ¿Verdad que si?" -la niña volteo a verlo con sus intensos ojos dorados, muy profundos en aquel momento para alguien de su edad- "Gou" -arrullo- "¿Verdad que si queremos estar juntos?".

Gou torció la boca dispuesto a soltarle una nada amable mordacidad, aprendida de Kai, sin embargo se detuvo tan solo un momento que le basto para observar el rostro calmado de Rei, e instintivamente giro la cabeza hacia donde su padre se encontraba. Kai aparentemente estaba indiferente a todo eso, sorbía con tranquilidad de la taza y fue ese mismo detalle lo que hizo que Gou pudiese tomar una decisión. La mano de Kai temblaba de una manera tan imperceptible que nadie hubiese podido darse cuenta si no se concentraba en observar bien.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Rei miraba embelesado como su hija iba de un lado para otro en la habitación, mientras que con toda la atención que podía reunir hablaba con su padre. Feliz como ella estaba acomodaba las cosas que había considerado que eran importantes y que debían de estar ahí. Toda su ropa ya se encontraba guardada dentro del gran y espacioso armario, mientras que su padre se dedicaba a acomodar algunas cosas que su hija traía consigo, como su adorado reloj de pared con forma de gato, y que se había resistido determinantemente a dejar en casa.

"¡Esto es como ir de vacaciones!" -rió ella, dando un salto a la cama- "¡Será muy divertido, papi! Ahora yo también podré contarle a mis hijos muchas historias como las tuyas papá ¿No estas feliz?".

El chino sonrió con ternura, se acerco a la gran cama que desde ese momento pertenecía temporalmente a su primogénita, y se sentó a su lado mientras que pasaba una mano por su cabeza, acariciando los suaves cabellos rosados arrancando una risa regocijada de la niña. Ya estaba mas que decidido, pero los Kon si pasarían el resto del receso veraniego en aquella mansión que parecía haber cobrado vida desde el mismo instante en el las risas de Ling se escucharon por primera vez. Habían pasado a la humilde y pintoresca casa de Rei a recoger las cosas que ambos, tanto padre como hija necesitarían para poder tener una estancia adecuada en la ostentosa Mansión Hiwatari. Kai se había tomado después de eso la libertad de asignar a ambos chinos habitaciones diferentes, la de Ling paso a ser una mas grande, delicada y bastante bonita. Mientras que la que le asigno a Rei tenía una decoración más sobria, con una elegancia que denotaba los buenos gustos del dueño del lugar que en apariencia habían llegado hasta las muchas habitaciones de invitados. La realidad era que esos cuartos los había arreglado la difunta esposa de Kai.

"Sí, hija, estoy feliz" -respondió Rei sonriendo-.

"¡Que bueno! ¿Crees que el señor Kai este feliz?" -pregunto inocentemente ella-.

"¡Ling!" -reprendió con una sonrisa divertida- "¡Eres una tormenta!".

"¡Sí, sí soy! Las tormentas son grandes ¡Y hacen muchos desastres! Así soy yo" -dijo con total orgullo-.

Rei soltó una carcajada, y después sin que Ling pudiese preverlo, la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, logrando que la chiquilla se retorciese de gusto y risas.

"¡No! jajaja ¡Papi! ¡Noojoo!" -intentaba hablar- "¡Papi! ¡Jajaja! ¡Yaaa!".

Tan entretenido como estaba en "atormentar" a su pequeña, Rei quien usualmente tenía los sentidos bastante despiertos, no se percato de la presencia que se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la habitación, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Hacia tan solo instantes en los que Gou acababa de llegar, mandado por su padre para llamar al padre de Ling pues seguramente necesitaba hablar algo con él. Al principio no se había atrevido a hablar cuando se encontró la imagen de Rei acariciando la rosada cabellera de su hija, en un gesto que muy pocas veces y menos efusivamente Kai le había dedicado a él mismo. Las sonrisas grandes y sinceras en los rostros de los chinos no pasaron desapercibidas para los ojos de Gou, y sintió aquella punzada de añoranza y envidia cuando observo como el chino se dedicaba a jugar con su hija... Gou se pregunto justo en ese instante que se sentiría poder reír de la misma forma en la que escuchaba reír a la niña que tendría de intrusa en su casa por quien sabía cuantos días. Al fin hartándose de propio su mutismo, decidió entrar en acción y con firmeza toco con los nudillos en la puerta de madera que estaba hecha a un lado.

El "despiadado ataque" de Rei termino, el chino se enderezo dirigiendo su vista hacia la entrada, mientras que Ling quedaba sobre la cama riendo un poco antes de comenzar a tranquilizarse, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, y trataba de tranquilizar su muy desbocada respiración. Gou sintió avergonzarse, cuando Rei le dedico una resplandeciente y enternecida sonrisa.

"¿Sí, que sucede?" -pregunto servicialmente-.

"Eh... ah, mi... mi padre me mando a llamarlo, quiere hablar con usted" -dijo, recuperando el temple- "Esta abajo, en el comedor".

"Bien, voy entonces".

Con naturalidad Rei se puso de pie, dejando a su hija sobre la cama quien sentía que ya le dolía el estomago por haber reído tanto. Gou se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al chino, pero contrario de eso Rei se detuvo frente a él, y coloco con afecto su mano sobre su cabeza, asombrado Gou volteo hacia arriba mirándolo, mientras que sentía que la estatura del pelinegro era un mas de la que tenía. Rei le sonrió de la misma forma en que había visto dedicarle a Ling.

"No me hables por _usted_, me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que ya estoy" -rió agradablemente- "¿Esta bien, Gou?".

Momentáneamente el pobre niño se quedo sin ser capaz de responder. Titubeo un poco antes de hablar, y luego asintió lentamente aun con la mano de Rei suavemente posada sobre sus cabellos.

"De acuerdo" -Rei al fin retiro su mano-.

Rei le dedico una última sonrisa y se encamino por los pasillos. Gou le miro atentamente y casi por inercia se llevo la mano a la cabeza, palpando el mismo lugar que el oriental había tocado, era extraño pero le parecía sentir una calida sensación. Como si recordase que no estaba solo, volteo hacia la izquierda, donde Ling quien ya se encontraba sentada en la cama le miraba frunciendo el ceño, su cara tenía un claro puchero infantil.

"Le agradas a mi papá" -declaro ella, con todo receloso-.

Y después con toda su aniñada indignación se cruzo se brazos, desviando su mirada dorada. Gou torció la boca con cierto enojo y después dando un paso firme se dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación. Sin embargo cuando se vio solo en el corredor, se permitió sonreír ligeramente, mientras nuevamente se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Aquella sensación que le provoco Rei era muy parecida a la que Kai le causaba cuando hacia la misma acción.

Por su parte Rei llego bastante rápido hacia su destino, aunque mucho tenía que ver el deseo de querer estar con el bicolor. Cuando entro al sofisticado Comedor de los Hiwatari, se encontró a Kai sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa. Se encamino hacia donde estaba él, y haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza comprendió que Kai le estaba dedicando algo muy parecido a un saludo. Se sentó en la primera silla de la izquierda mientras que el bicolor adoptaba aquella posición decidida que usaba muy comúnmente para las juntas de negocios a las que estaba obligado a ir con frecuencia.

"¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto con tranquilidad- "Gou me dijo que querías verme".

Olvidándose de toda reticencia que pudiese guardar, Kai se acomodo un poco mas, sin despegar su mirada rojiza de la dorada que contrastaba tan maravillosamente con la suya.

"Bien... lo que pasa es que..." -oh, que estúpido se sentía por tener pena en aquel momento- "Ya que no hemos... uh, comido..."

"¡Ah! Sí" -lo interrumpió- "Haberlo dicho antes, ahora mismo de eso me encargo yo".

"No" -se apresuro- "No es eso, no quiero que cocines, en realidad te llame porque creí que seria una buena idea ir a comer fuera" -dijo por fin-.

El chino guardo silencio, mirándolo atentamente. Después de unos segundos que casi minutos parecieron, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y por un momento pareció que se estaba burlando de la situación. Kai frunció el ceño contrariado, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Para esto me llamaste?" -pregunto risueño-.

Ahora si el ruso dejo ver parte de su disgusto e indignación al ver la reacción poco cortes que Rei había tenido ante sus palabras, irremediablemente lo había hecho sentir como un tonto.

"No creo que me necesites para escoger el lugar" -sonrió cándidamente- "Siempre y cuando me dejes pagar la mitad de la cuenta ¡Me estas haciendo sentir un aprovechado, Kai!".

"¡Hmpf! por favor" -rezongo, mas tranquilo-.

"Es la verdad... te has pasado pagando lo que no deberías estos días, y encima ahora que Ling y yo venimos hacia aquí ¡Peor! Te aseguro que terminaras pensando que sólo estoy aquí para abusar de ti".

_Claro, cuando quieras..._

Uh... de acuerdo, aquello no estaba bien. Si Rei supiese que Kai tenía la misma facilidad que casi todas las personas no inocentes tenían para encontrar connotaciones nada puras en las frases dichas, entonces el chino a parte de poner una cara de sorpresa, no podría menos que ruborizarse si es que pudiese leer el pensamiento del bicolor en aquel instante. Kai carraspeo incomodo soltándose un insulto mental hacia si mismo ¿Cómo es que se le podía ocurrir semejante cosa en ese momento? ¡Que vergüenza! Podría esperárselo de alguien como Yuriy ¡Mas aun de Bryan! Pero ¿De si mismo? Inaudito.

"¿Sí? Pues cuando viajábamos todo lo pagaba ese torpe director de la BBA, tú no parecías muy reacio a la idea" -dijo lo primero que a la mente se le había venido. Todo para ignorar sus anteriores pensamientos-.

"Ah, es que eso era diferente ¡Dickenson se lo merecía! Nos traía como sus juguetes de Beyblade ¡Lo menos que podía hacer era gastar en nosotros!... pero contigo es diferente, así que debes de dejarme comenzar a pagar las cosas, o me sentiré muy en deuda contigo".

"¡Hhn!" -se encogió de hombros- "Como tú quieras, Rei, después de todo es cosa tuya y de tu dinero".

"Bien" -asintió satisfecho- "Y volviendo al tema ¿Dices que quieres ir a comer fuera?... ya es tarde... ¿No crees que seria mejor que pidiésemos algo y lo trajesen aquí?".

"¿Y eso porque?".

"Oh, vamos, seguro que ni tú tienes ganas de salir realmente ¿No quieres que permanezcamos en la casa?".

Imposible resistirse a ninguna de las palabras dichas por Rei ¡Claro que no! Kai estaba completamente seguro de que haría muchas estupideces con tal de complacerlo, aunque el chino no tuviese ni la más mínima idea de eso; así había hecho con su trabajo para que le diesen aquellas vacaciones y eso que no había sido nada. De acuerdo, si Rei quería pedir algo para comer y que llegase a la mansión ¡Hecho!

"Y si nos quedásemos ¿Entonces que pediríamos?" -pregunto ausentemente-.

Ante el cuestionamiento, el chino sonrió casi de una manera lobuna, y su expresión denoto al instante una clara autosuficiencia.

"Pizza".

Kai parpadeo bien, mirando a Rei con una mezcla de poco entendimiento y contrariedad ¿Había entendido bien...?

"¿Qué cosa?".

Rei soltó una alegre carcajada, y negó después con la cabeza de manera juguetona.

"Pizza, Kai, pizza" -casi deletreo- "Un invento italiano muy curioso ¿Alguna vez la has probado?".

"No juegues conmigo, Rei" -siseo de manera peligrosa-.

"Oh, pues no te prestes" -comento con cierto aire jocoso- "Lo siento" -carraspeo después, recuperando algo de seriedad- "En fin, realmente si no quieres no tenemos porque comer aquí... eso... lo mejor es que salgamos como dices".

La verdad era que Rei estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para no seguir diciendo cuanta tontería se le venía a la cabeza ¡Sabía que estaba actuando como un tonto! Pero era imposible de evitar ¡Se encontraba tan feliz! Y era imposible que pudiese o al menos intentase contener esa felicidad que lo había asaltado. El simple mero hecho de saber que tendría mucho mas tiempo para pasar con Kai era una de las mas maravillosas cosas que le pudieron haber ocurrido, ya no necesitaría de una excusa para estar a su lado y mucho menos esperaría en vilo a Kai que se le apareciese para cumplir alguna cita de juegos de sus hijos ¡Ahora estaría con el durante semanas! Oh ¿Qué mejor cosa podría pedir?

En silencio, Kai lo observo de manera meditabunda, pero era mas que claro que el estado de animo en Rei parecía haber cambiado, si bien el chino siempre presentaba una sonrisa y un tono amable cuando se dirigía a él, uno cariñoso para Ling y otro afectuoso para Gou, en los pocos días que habían transcurrido no lo había notado con esa alegría que era perfectamente reconocible en sus palabras, y demasiado visible en el brillo travieso de sus ojos. En aquel instante Rei parecía un chiquillo que sabe de la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que han de prepararle. Ah, tenía frente a si a la perfección ostentando un par de ojos dorados y luciendo un perfecto cabello negro.

"¡Hmpf!" -negó con la cabeza, molesto- "De acuerdo, quieres una maldita pizza, tendrás tu maldita pizza".

"Esto... Kai..." -intento aparentar intimidación, pero la sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios lo traiciono- "Somos cuatro... tú nunca has visto como devora Ling... ¿Qué tal si en vez de una mejor pedimos tres pizzas? ¡Yo pago dos!" -se adelanto a decir, antes de soltar una risa-.

El bicolor reviro los ojos imitando un gesto de exasperación, que en realidad no era autentico.

"Como quieras... ahí tienes el maldito teléfono" -señalo desdeñosamente hacia la otra habitación-.

"De acuerdo... iré a hacer la maldita llamada, porque ya me sé de memoria el maldito numero que necesito".

Kai lo miro con algo que rayaba en la sorpresa, mientras que Rei que ya se había puesto de pie acomodaba con elegancia la silla que había ocupado. El chino volteo a mirarlo significativamente, clavando el oro de sus ojos en el carmín de los suyos, el bicolor sintió un terrible vuelco en el estomago cuando Rei le obsequio una de sus mejores sonrisa, y después sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risotada que claramente dejaba ver que había estado jugando cuando había dicho las ultimas palabras. Divertido con la situación, Rei se encamino hacia la otra habitación mientras que era imposible que la sonrisa de sus labios se borrase. Quizás fueron cosas del destino, pero justamente cuando pasaba la puerta, se encontró con Gou quien venía a paso animado hacia el comedor, al observarlo, la sonrisa de Rei se ensancho aun mas, al tiempo que Gou se había quedado momentáneamente estático, y, haciendo algo sin precedente alguno, le regreso una muy pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Al entrar en el comedor borrando su pequeña sonrisita, observo como Kai tenía una expresión perdida en el rostro, y aunque le pareciese asombroso, sonreía con cierto disimulo. Gou sintió estremecerse como cuando ganaba alguna batalla de Beyblade... pero o se lo estaba imaginando ¡O había muchas sonrisas en la casa! Emocionado, volteo hacia la puerta por donde Rei había desaparecido y sonrió de nuevo para si mismo ¡No estaba en un error! Era el padre de Ling quien había hecho que saltase aquella chispa de alegría en Kai ¡Que maravilla! Y lo mejor de todo es que iban a quedarse todas las vacaciones ahí ¡Podría ver mas tiempo a su padre sonreír! Ese definitivamente iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida ¡Estaba seguro! Que bueno que había aceptado que Ling se quedase en su preciosa mansión.

Con una extraña tranquilidad, Gou se encamino y se sentó en el mismo lugar que Rei había ocupado antes. Era raro, pero el pequeño bicolor sentía que ya no dolía, se había olvidado de todas las cosas malas que lo estaban haciendo sufrir hacia tan poco tiempo, las había olvidado con la misma facilidad que la inocencia de un niño permite enterrar los recuerdos. Kai pareció regresar al mundo conciente cuando su hijo se coloco a su lado, volteo a mirarlo y fue bastante placentero a la vista encontrar ambas miradas rubíes idénticas mirarse fijamente.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto al fin Kai-.

"Nada... ¿No me puedo sentar aquí? ¿Es otro delito que no conozco?" -pregunto con ese tono suyo tan retador-.

El bicolor mayor se sintió un poco descolocado al escuchar que su hijo le hablaba de esa forma, no es que le extrañase, ya que Gou siempre solía hablarle así, pero desde hacia días que su tono había cambiado y el que ahora volviese a usar el anterior sencillamente le había dejado un poco confundido.

"No sepas ridículo, Gou" -respondió Kai con sencillez- "Te puedes sentar donde quieras, por algo eres mi hijo".

Kai nunca llego a saber cuanta alegría habían causado esas simples palabras en Gou. El niño sintió unas tremendas ganas de reír y abrazar a su padre como veía que Ling hacia con el suyo, pero supo contenerse a tiempo... se pregunto si podría abrazar a Rei sin que este se enojase con él.

Casi sintiéndose como el rey del mundo, Gou se acomodo mas en su asiento y levanto aun mas la vista para estar mejor a la par con su padre. Después relajo un poco sus facciones que por imitar constantemente a Kai siempre parecían serias, completamente antinaturales para un niño de su edad.

"Tengo una pregunta".

"¿Qué sucede?".

"Escuche mal o... ¿Vamos a comer pizza?".

La expresión completamente contrariada de Kai parecía cómica en realidad, y Gou al fin se permitió mostrarle a Kai una sonrisa que dejo anonadado al mayor de los Hiwatari por un momento... ¡Cielos! su hijo acababa de sonreírle ¡Le había sonreído! ¿No se lo había imaginado quizás?

"Si, Gou, vamos a comer pizza".

Sintiendo que tentaba a la suerte, Gou se aventuro en hacer una pregunta mas.

"El señor Rei es agradable ¿Verdad, papá?".

Enfocándose mas en apelativo de: "papá", Kai contesto la pregunta casi de manera inconsciente.

"Sí, Gou, bastante" -murmuro vagamente-.

Decidiendo guardar silencio, Gou se dedico esta vez en observar uno de los bonitos candelabros que colgaban del techo. Estaba decidido ¡Mas que decidido! Pero ya debía de pensar en su brillante plan para que Rei se no se alejase, para que estuviese siempre con su padre, así Kai sonreiría mas y seguiría siendo tan cariñoso y amable con él. Mas ¿Cómo lograría que Rei quisiese estar con ellos? Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como las había pensado antes, había que comenzar a hacer planes.

Casi toda la tarde se había ido en preparar la "llegada" de los chinos a la mansión, por lo cual cerca de la siete fue cuando realmente las difamantes pizzas hicieron acto de aparición. El pobre repartidor se había asombrado de que le hubiese tocado hacer una entrega en semejante casa ¡Era ridículo! las personas que vivían ahí seguramente tenían dinero para comer langosta todos los días ¡Y se les ocurría pedir pizza! No, sin duda alguna los ricos acaudalados eran demasiado extraños. Con sus dotes maravillosos de convencimiento, Rei había logrado que en vez de comer en la finísima mesa de Kai, mejor lo hiciesen en la sala como casi todas las personas "normales" comían su pizza en compañía. Con cierto horror el bicolor mayor miraba como peligrosamente pedazos de mortadela, champiñones o porciones de queso derretido amenazaban con manchar la alfombra perfecta del suelo, la piel de los costosos muebles, o dejar alguna marca en el cristal de la mesa baja del centro. ¡Sus preciosas y muy caras cosas! Argh... de acuerdo, si eso hacia feliz al chino entonces estaba bien.

De las tres pizzas ahora solamente quedaba la mitad de una. Kai escasamente había comido dos piezas sólo por el hecho de que Rei había insistido empecinadamente. Gou ya había perdido la cuenta luego de su quinta rebanada, y para ser sinceros, a Ling poco le importaba cuanto se había comido. Al principio habían comenzado a comer en cierto incomodo silencio, y de manera mecánica y casi forzada, sin embargo en cuanto el chino comenzó a hablar pareció que todos quedaron enganchados automáticamente de su trivial y tranquila platica. Al poco, ya se encontraba contando aquellas historias de sus tiempos de campeón que Ling se sabía de memoria y que jamás se cansaba de escuchar.

"... y de eso ya no recuerdo mas... quede inconsciente" -declaro, con una sonrisa avergonzada-.

"¡Muy mal!" -resoplo Ling- "Ese señor fue muy malo contigo".

"Claro que no, Ling" -sonrió tiernamente- "Así fue la forma en la que jugamos, y el fue un excelente rival".

Gou, quien había dicho solo un par de palabras durante toda la platica, y eso se debía a que Ling le había hecho unas preguntas, ahora miraba con completa admiración al hombre sentado frente a él. Realmente no creía posible lo que el padre de Ling estaba contando, pero aparentemente era verdad. Bryan, el otro padre de Alexéi realmente lo había mandado al hospital cuando eran chicos ¡Increíble! Gou sabía que Bryan era un hombre de cuidado, al que no debían de hacer enojar porque sin duda se le borraba esa sonrisa burlona que casi siempre tenía, y entonces se volvía alguien muy peligroso, pero de ahí a saber que incluso en uno de sus tantos juegos había mandado a alguien al hospital ¡Vaya cosa! y resultaba ser que ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Rei. Se pregunto si Rei odiaría a Bryan, a él le caía muy bien pero si el chino estaba enojado con el padre de Alexéi por lo que le había hecho, Gou no podía culparlo ¿Quién no estaría enojado? Además, aquel encuentro debió ser espectacular ¡Seguro que si! era una lastima que Kai nunca le contase historias tan entretenidas como las que había escuchado hablar a Rei... había que ser sincero, pero el padre de Ling era muy interesante y ya le caía mucho mejor, parecía raro, pero aparentemente entre mas pasara el tiempo mas le agradaba aquel hombre.

"Aunque Bryan no lo sabe, yo lo admiro bastante, de todos mis encuentros sin duda alguna el que tuve con él fue donde sentí mas determinación y deseo por ganar" -comento con cierto tono cómplice-.

"Ah... ¿Y que paso cuando despertaste?" -pregunto Ling, interesada-.

"Pues en realidad desperté no después de mucho, porque cuando..." -sin embargo hizo una pausa y miro hacia un reloj de péndulo que había en uno de los rincones de la sala- "Ah, eso ya deberá ser parte de otra historia, anden demoncitos ¡Vayan a prepararse para dormir!".

Gou hizo un gesto contrariado. Entendía que Rei los había mandado a dormir, pero ¿Cómo los había llamado...? y por tercera o cuarta vez quizás en toda su corta y solitaria existencia, Gou se dejo ganar por un impulso.

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto seriamente-.

"¿Disculpa?" -Rei enarco una ceja-.

"¿Cómo nos llamo?".

"Demoncitos" -respondió alegremente Ling- "Papá a veces me dice a mi: _demoncita_".

"¿Y eso es...?" -frunció el ceño hacia la niña- "¿No viene de la palabra: Demon?" -comento utilizando los básicos conocimientos de ingles que tenía-.

"No" -negó suavemente Rei, sonriendo- "Hace tiempo le leí un libro a Ling llamado: Demian... la verdad es que era un libro demasiado complicado para un niño, así que después de que leía un párrafo tenía que explicarle lo que le había leído".

"¡Aprendí muchas palabras sofisticadas!" -soltó riendo la niña- "Pero ya se me olvidaron".

"Y, como el personaje mas interesante obviamente llevaba el nombre de Demian, comencé a decirle demoncita solamente por llamarla de alguna manera" -se encogió de hombros con aire distraído-.

"¡Y a mí me encanta que me diga así!" -hincho el pecho con orgullo- "Muchos papás les dicen a sus hijas: princesitas, corazones y cosas así" -hizo un puchero- "¡Que aburrido! Mi papi es original y por eso me dice de una forma original ¿Verdad que es lindo? ¿Verdad?".

Gou se negó a responder, y volteo la vista hacia Rei que sonreía de esa manera tan grata suya. No es como si no hubiese comprendido de la manera adecuada, pero si no se equivocaba con sus pensamientos, Rei al haberlo llamado de la misma forma "especial" con la que nombraba a Ling ¿No estaba dándole la misma importancia de su hija a él? ¡No! claro que no, solamente se estaba imaginando cosas, todo por culpa de esa envidia melancólica que sentía por el deseo de que Kai fuese mas cariñoso con él, como Rei lo era con su hija. Era imposible que no deseara tener las mismas atenciones de las que gozaba aquella escandalosa pelirosada.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Después de que los niños se habían dignado a al fin irse a acostar, luego de haber tenido que bañarse, pelearse otro tanto durante la muy ligera cena porque el chino no deseaba que a los pobres infantes les diese un indigestión, él y Kai se habían quedado un rato mas en aquel desayunador que ahora parecía completamente diferente, como si fuese mas agradable a comparación del frió lugar que había sido hasta el día anterior. Al final cuando ambos consideraron que era apropiado marcharse a dormir como ya habían hecho sus hijos, se encaminaron cada cual a sus habitaciones en diferentes tiempos, pues Kai aun había permanecido un rato mas abajo, en la sala de estancia la cual según el y sus pareceres, aun conservaba el muy odioso olor de la pizza ¡Lo que faltaba! En vez de oler a gardenias ahora olía a comida rápida barata.

Resignándose a subir, el bicolor se encamino hacia su habitación donde al llegar se dejo caer sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. Realmente estaba asombrado, y le parecía imposible que a pesar de que en aquel día poco esfuerzo físico había hecho, aun así se sentía cansado. El día había parecido tan corto y al mismo tiempo tan largo. Aquella sensación de bienestar que creyó olvidada cuando Rei se había casado, y que había regresado de a poco cuando se volvieron a encontrar pareció acrecentarse justamente en aquel tiempo transcurrido. No podía ni quería negar que se sentía de nuevo como un estúpido adolescente enamorado, que pasaba los días suspirando en secreto por uno de sus compañeros de equipo y que siempre estaba al pendiente del mas mínimo de sus movimientos, de sus palabras y hasta de lo que comía ¿Qué podía decir? El amor nos hace hacer muchas estupideces. Sencillamente pocas palabras tenía para expresar ante la idea de que Rei viviese en su casa una temporada como en aquellos tiempos cuando la mayoría de los de su equipo oscilaban entre los quince y dieciséis años, con la diferencia de que ahora no tendría que soportar a Max, Takao, Kyouju o hasta la insolente de Hitomi que solía aparecerse sin ser llamada. Desde luego que se encontraban sus hijos ¡Pero aquello hasta parecía mejorar todo! Nunca había visto a Gou tan suelto y menos cerrado, de hecho cuando creía que no estaba siendo observado, el pequeño bicolor dejaba salir una muy sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa ante algún disparate que acabase de decir Ling, o ante las platicas de Rei y la forma en la que solía hablarle a él. Realmente nunca lo había pensado hacia ese punto, pero en verdad la presencia de los Kon en la casa al menos por ese día pareció hacerle mucho bien a su hijo. No se esperaba que siendo tan arisco y despectivo como el mismo Kai lo fue a su edad o aun mas, Gou aceptase de buenas a primeras el que Rei y su hija se mudasen temporalmente a la mansión, pero después de todo Gou ya lo había sorprendido bastante con su comportamiento desde el primer día en que se encontraron en aquel tranquilo parque de la ciudad, a su hijo realmente parecía agradarle de alguna extraña manera Ling, y además de eso tenía cierta extraña fijación por Rei que Kai aun no podía comprender. Pero claramente había notado la forma tan admirada y deslumbrada con la que Gou a veces miraba al chino, luego de que este le hiciese algún comentario, una pregunta o sencillamente le regalase una sonrisa. Quizás es que se trataba de su febril imaginación recientemente despertada por la presencia de Rei en su vida, pero quizá podría ser que Gou sentía cierta simpatía por el chino, además de que ya muy inaudito era que se hubiese amistado tan rápidamente con Ling si antes parecían odiarse.

Sin duda alguna aquello estaba mas que bien.

Y como si se acordarse de algo, Kai frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido molesto, la realidad era que quería dormirse ya pero había olvidado un muy importante detalle: tenía que hablar con Rei. Sin embargo ante el solo pensamiento de que su asunto pendiente tenía que ver con el oriental, hizo que cualquier rastro de fastidio desapareciese. Se puso de pie arreglándose un poco el cabello y desapareciendo con las manos las casi imaginarias arrugas de su ropa. Con su mismo porte y aire de siempre se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y una vez afuera camino de manera automática por los pasillos que ya conocía muy bien, hasta la habitación que le había asignado a Rei que relativamente se había encargado que fuese lo mas cercana a la suya posible. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación golpeo solo en dos ocasiones con una fuerza moderada. Se hizo hacia atrás lo que él considero era una distancia prudente, y después escucho los ruidos que hacia el picaporte al ser girado con naturalidad. Justo en el instante en que la puerta se abrió a Kai se le escapo el aire de los pulmones. Frente a si tenía a Rei con su brillante y perfecto cabello libre de cualquier atadura, y que ahora parte de el caía espléndidamente por el dorso desnudo que mostraba el color perfecto de la tez y si firmeza notable. El chino apenas comenzaba a prepararse para irse a dormir, así que técnicamente lo único que traía puesto era el pantalón de una de sus muy ligeras pijamas chinas, mientras que sus pies descalzos se apoyaban con firmeza sobre la calida alfombra. Terminaba casi de soltarse el cabello para arreglarlo nuevamente cuando habían tocado a la puerta y suponiendo que quizás podría ser su hija no se molesto en nada mas. Ahora, al ver a Kai de pie en su puerta y observándolo fijamente, de igual manera tampoco importaba.

"¿Qué sucede?".

La pregunta de Rei fue casual, normal, pero a Kai le cayo como balde de agua fría y le hizo reaccionar. Acudió en ese momento al sonado temple y control de la familia Hiwatari, y mantuvo su postura mostrando una tranquilidad que realmente no sentía.

"Tengo que hablar contigo... no es algo muy extenso".

"¿No quieres pasar?" -Rei se hizo a un lado-.

"No... aquí esta bien... solamente quiero saber que piensas que deberíamos hacer mañana".

"¿En cuanto a que?" -ladeo la cabeza, consiguiendo así únicamente tener un aspecto mas cautivador-.

"Sobre lo que haremos mañana, creí que deberíamos tener algún plan para que nuestros hijos estén entretenidos en algo".

"Oh, Kai, eso déjaselo a los niños, mañana hablaremos con ellos y decidirán lo que quieren. Siempre suelo dejar que Ling escoja sus distracciones".

"Eso es muy descuidado" -soltó su mejor tono de reproche, aunque realmente era fingido-.

"Son niños, Kai... podemos dejarlos ser descuidados de vez en cuando" -lo miro durante unos instantes- "¿Crees que estaría bien que mañana les preguntásemos?".

Kai, quien realmente ya se sentía incapaz de seguir en lo que para él se trataba de una situación incomoda, asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

"Sí... como sea, te veré mañana, Rei".

"Bien, hasta mañana".

Y como si tuviese mucha prisa por irse, Kai se marcho con rapidez. Rei lo miro alejarse mientras que arqueaba una ceja para después encogerse de hombros. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente a hacer la complicada tarea de arreglar su cabello. En serio que a veces Kai se comportaba muy extraño.

Por su parte cuando Kai llego a su "santuario personal", casi azota la puerta misma que se apresuro a cerrar con el seguro. Se recargo sobre la madera de caoba y agacho la cabeza sin saber exactamente que pensar, la forma en la cual Rei le había recibido le sobrepaso de manera que no creía posible. Aquel casi infantil cuerpo que alguna vez llego a ver y venerar, se había convertido hasta donde había podido observar en la gloria de la juventud, cada músculo del torso marcado de manera apreciable, el vientre era plano y fibroso, la piel oscura ostentaba una innegable belleza, el cabello negro cayendo con su nata gracia por la espalda y escurriéndose en aquel perfecto torso atlético, era la mas clara muestra de que en ningún momento Rei se había descuidado ni vuelto tan sedentario como llego a temer. Seguía siendo el mismo casi dios que idolatro por imposición propia. Definitivamente la idea de vivir con él ahora ya no parecía tan simple como lo había supuesto al principio.

El bicolor cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras que desviaba la cara hacia un lado, como si hubiese esquivado algún tipo de golpe. No podía verlo, pero en aquel momento podía sentirlo con claridad... ¡Era imposible! Era perverso y odioso, pero... uno de sus peores miedos y fobias se había vuelto una realidad justamente en ese instante...

... se había sonrojado.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Ah! Pobre de Kai y de sus traumas con los sonrojos xD jajajaja. Sé que me tarde mucho y que no tengo perdón de Dios (quizás tiene mucho que ver con que soy atea x.X), pero espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre hice mi mejor esfuerzo aunque la verdad ni se noto, seguramente han de pensar que no tengo las aptitudes para dizque escribir. En fin, ojalá que Adda que se moría por leer este capi haya quedado satisfecha ¡Algo me dice que no! (y ese "algo" es mi voz de la razón ñ.ñ), bueh, sea como sea, yo lo que haré es pasar a agradecer sus valiosísimos reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Witch Griselda Ravenwood**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Kerkira HiwAtem **_

_**Murtilla**_

_**Eiko Hiwatari**_

_**Keysie Maxwell**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Ayacrawford-Reichan**_

_**Brychat**_

_**Angy B. Mizhuara**_

_**Sofi-chan**_

Ok, habiendo hecho esto y con otros fanfics que escribir, entonces paso a despedirme, sintiéndome muy agradecía con quien haya leído esto jajajaja.

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ.** _"__No puedo tenerte, rió y luego vuelvo a llorar, nunca sé si tú vas a regresar... ya no puedo mas... que esperar..._" ------**»**


End file.
